Como desistir
by SkarletHrt
Summary: Hermione y Ginny son amigas, y cada una quiere a un chico, o eso creen hasta que Ginny empieza a mostrarle algunas cosas de forma diferente a Hermione... Bien dicen que las cosas nunca son como uno espera ni mucho menos como uno piensa.
1. Emoción

Cuando recién se habían conocido se hicieron buenas amigas, Ginny siempre estuvo con Hermione para darle consejos, o mejor dicho, ayudarle a entender y soportar las tonterías de su hermano, por otra parte, Hermione siempre estuvo para apoyarla con respecto a Harry, mas sin darse cuenta ambas sentían algo más que aprecio la una por la otra, "será amor de hermanas" se decían individualmente la una a la otra, creyéndolo ya que ambas eran hijas únicas, obviamente Ginny estaba rodeada de hermanos, pero era la única mujer y pensaba que eso era, Hermione ni se diga era hija única.

Una de las tantas noches en que ambas platicaban de esto y aquello que hacían con los chicos, los dejaron fuera para empezar a hablar de la una y la otra.

-Entonces, tu como cazadora tienes que anotar puntos lo sé, lo leí en "Quidditch para principiantes" lo que no entiendo aún es qué tiene de emocionante, en serio, no encuentro el punto- dijo Hermione cuando Ginny trató de explicarle lo divertido del quidditch.

-¿"quidditch para principiantes"? ¿En serio Hermione? ¡Así nunca sentirás la emoción! Mañana después de clases, nos vemos en el campo, le pediré a Harry su saeta- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pero yo no sé volar, desde primer año las escobas no me han obedecido – agregó Hermione -, además…

-además nada, vendrás conmigo o le diré a mi hermano que lo odias tanto que lo amas- interrumpió Ginny, a lo que Hermione no pudo decir más.

Al día siguiente Hermione esperaba a Ginny en el campo, la pelirroja tenía alrededor de media hora de retraso y la chica de ojos color avellana odiaba esperar, pero por alguna razón no quería irse pues pensaba "si llega y no estoy puede sentirse mal". Un par de minutos después Ginny apareció con la saeta de Harry a hombro y una pequeña bolsa de papel, apenas cruzar miradas con la castaña su rostro mostró disculpa.

-Herm, lo siento en verdad, terminé mi poción con Snape, pero le pareció "demasiado perfecta y en muy poco tiempo" así que me hizo empezar de cero, en verdad lo siento, mira, te traje esto en modo de disculpa- y le extendió la bolsita a Hermione. Dentro de ésta había bolas de chocolate.

- Ginny en verdad te agradezco pero, las bolas de chocolate son… no puedo aceptarlas.

- tonterías, están rellenas de mousse de fresa, esas son tus favoritas ¿no?

-sí, pero…- comenzó a decir la castaña

-pero nada, además, no me costaron mucho, compré los ingredientes y las hice yo misma –continuó Ginny-, ven, voy a enseñarte la razón por la cual el quidditch es emocionante.

Hermione se sintió ruborizada al saber que Ginny había hecho los dulces que le había dado, la pelirroja tomó a Hermione de la mano y caminaron hacia la cancha por debajo de las gradas.

Aunque Hermione no la veía, Ginny se había ruborizado igual, y esperaba fervientemente que Hermione no notara el sudor en sus manos cuando la había tomado y empezado a caminar, extrañamente se sentía apenada, pero no sabía por qué, ya que Herm y ella eran solo amigas, casi hermanas...

-Ok, espérame aquí, voy por una escoba para ti- dijo Ginny

-¿y la saeta?

-Herms, no te haré volar en la saeta aún, quiero que aprendas a disfrutar no que le temas a volar – dijo Ginny regalándole una sonrisa.

Minutos después la pelirroja regreso con una vieja escoba en el hombro y la puso en el suelo.

-bien, levántala- dijo Ginny

- amm.. de acuerdo- respondió la castaña y se agacho por la escoba

-¡Hermione no! Dile que se levante, ya sabes, "arriba"

-Ginny, las escobas no me obedecen, nunca desde primer año

-¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste?

-pues...

-exacto, solo en la clase con Harry y Ron, y te molestaste porque ellos pudieron y tú no, ahora, hazlo, relájate-

-ok – Hermione cerro los ojos, dio un gran suspiro, puso su mano sobre la escoba y terminantemente dijo "¡arriba!"

La escoba inmediatamente se elevó a su mano.

-¿Qué? ¡genial! ¡lo hice! ¡ Ginny lo hice!

-Lo sé, lo sé, estoy aquí lo vi – dijo la pelirroja riendo junto a Hermione y corriendo a abrazarla.

Al deshacer el abrazo, lo hicieron lentamente, sus rostros quedaron bastante cerca, Hermione pudo sentir el aliento de Ginny en sus labios, y Ginny sintió lo mismo, estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que Hermione se separó.

- Ehmmm... ¿y ahora qué?- dijo la castaña

-Sí, ehmmm... monta la escoba y elévate un poco, yo te sigo.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde volando, Hermione empezó a volar a diferentes velocidades, su cabello ondeaba cuando iba contra el viento e incluso le anoto unos cuantos tantos a Ginny cuando practicaban en los aros.

- Por Merlín esto es genial, la adrenalina, el viento...

- los insectos entrando en tu boca – interrumpió la pelirroja para ambas romper a carcajadas.

Ambas seguían en los aires dando vueltas, cada vez se iban acercando más, la respiración de la castaña era entrecortada, debido a la poca costumbre que tenía a volar, mientras la pelirroja se encontraba bastante bien; sin saber cómo se encontraron flotando en sus escobas una frente a otra, sin hacer ni decir nada, tan solo mirándose fijamente y sonriéndose mutuamente mientras un ápice de rubor se revelaba en ambas, cada vez se acercaban más, hasta el punto de volver a sentir sus respiraciones; no supieron quien fue la de la iniciativa, tal vez fueron ambas, solo saben que se sentía bien, se besaban, era un beso cálido, Ginny tomaba el mango de la escoba de Hermione para no alejarse mientras Hermione tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Ginny, segundos o tal vez minutos después se separaron, se miraron sin saber que decir y simplemente descendieron.

Regresaron a la sala común, se encontraron con Harry y Ron, Ginny devolvió la saeta y se sentó con los chicos, Hermione tomó un libro cualquiera y disimuló leer...

- y ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Harry a Ginny

- bien, Herm es bastante buena volando

- ¿qué? Pero si ella odia volar – interrumpió Ron

- Nunca dije odiarlo, simplemente no encontraba la emoción en ello pero...

- ¿pero? – preguntó Harry

- Empiezo a encontrarla – respondió Hermione mirando por sobre el libro a Ginny, que la miró igual y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice, sonrisa que Hermione también tenía pero ninguno de los chicos podía ver gracias al libro. Ron y Harry pasaron el intercambio de miradas desapercibido pero la pequeña Weasley no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.


	2. De celos y otras cosas

_Hola! Gracias por leerme, ya van varias personas que me siguen y se siente lindo, también los reviews. Disculpen que tarde en contestar, este fin de semana fue un poquito pesado pero aquí sigo._

_Por cierto: ninguno de los personajes me pretenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling yo solo me inventé una historia =)_

_Quiero aclarar, sé que algunas cosas están fuera de tiempo tal vez, pero en fin, esto se lleva a cabo mas o menos en el quinto libro, cuando aparece Umbridge y se hace el E.D. pero me estoy enfocando un poco más en las 2 protagonistas. En fin, espero les agrade y no se aburran._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El par de días siguientes las chicas no hablaron de nada, los únicos momentos que pasaron juntas fueron en el gran comedor donde también estaban Harry y Ron; Hermione terminaba sus deberes y salía a la biblioteca, a donde Ginny no podía entrar debido a un pequeño altercado con los experimentos de los gemelos.

Hermione por su parte parecía bastante ocupada, y al llegar al dormitorio solo se acostaba y les daba las buenas noches; aunque de cualquier modo en el dormitorio no podían hablar ya que se encontraban las demás chicas.

El siguiente fin de semana habría visita a Hogsmeade, y Ginny había pensado en pasar un tiempo con Hermione antes de que ella fuera totalmente secuestrada por los chicos.

- ¡hey, Herms! – Ginny se acercó a Hermione, quien se encontraba recostada en un sofá de la sala común-, has estado ocupada ¿cierto?

- sí, los TIMOS son pronto y aunque no hay oficialmente deberes no puedo dejar de estudiar para ello- dijo la castaña.

- ya, aunque los chicos parecen bastante despreocupados

- Ginny, tu hermano es un bobalicón y Harry... no sé realmente en que estará pensando últimamente, no hemos hablado mucho ciertamente

- ya, bueno, irás mañana a Hogsmeade, ¿no? Que te parece si nos vamos juntas de camino y no se... Hablamos- la mirada de Ginny le hizo saber a Hermione el tema a hablar y realmente desde lo que había pasado no le había dado gran importancia.

-Me encantaría Ginny pero ya he quedado con los chicos, Harry quiere ir a las tres escobas y Ron dijo me compraría bolas de chocolate- y al terminar la frase se arrepintió de decirla, pues Ginny parecía bastante decepcionada, la castaña había olvidado que la pequeña Weasley se había molestado en hacer los mismos dulces para ella.

-bueno, otro día será- dijo Ginny mientras salía por el agujero de la sala común en dirección a quién sabe dónde.

No es que Hermione no quisiera hablar con Ginny sobre lo sucedido, pero aun sentía ese algo cuando estaba con el hermano mayor de ésta aunque normalmente terminaban discutiendo por alguna tontería.

Ginny salió en dirección a los jardines, se sentía enojada y decepcionada, aunque queriendo convencerse de que no tenía importancia.

****

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En Hogsmeade, Hermione y los chicos hicieron lo planeado, a excepción de recibir bolas de chocolate de parte de Ron.

-es increíble, si lo sabías ¿para qué vinimos Ron?- dijo Hermione un tanto molesta

-Harry compró unos dulces, tú también llevas varitas de regaliz- se defendió Ron - así que no fue una pérdida de tiempo ¿verdad? Todos somos felices - terminó el pelirrojo.

-tú me prometiste bolas de chocolate Ron- dijo Hermione

-es que no me alcanzó...

-pero llevas tus grageas- le interrumpió Hermione y salió de Honeydukes.

-sabes, para querer impresionarla no lo planeas muy bien- le dijo Harry a Ron antes de perder de vista a la castaña.

Hermione camino hasta llegar a las afueras de la casa de los gritos, se acercó a un pequeño claro entre dos árboles dispuesta a leer un libro que llevaba en el bolsillo para dejar pasar su molestia, cuál fue su sorpresa que se encontró con la pequeña Weasley en ese mismo lugar.

-Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Hermione

-oh, hola Herms- contesto la pelirroja-, nada en realidad, estaba esperando a que den las 12 para ir a las tres escobas, pero... ¿tú que haces aquí? Creí que estabas con mi hermano y Harry.

- sí, bueno, recuerdas que te dije que tu hermano era un bobalicón ¿no?, pues me quedé corta -. Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, la única vista que tenían era la casa de los gritos a lo lejos.

-sí, bueno, siempre terminamos concluyendo eso cuando hablamos de el – dijo Ginny y ambas chicas rieron.

Los siguientes 5 minutos no hubo más que silencio, ni siquiera se miraban; Ginny miraba la copa de los árboles y Hermione miraba las hojas secas del suelo.

-de haber sabido, habría pasado la mañana contigo que con los chicos- comento al fin Hermione -, pero aún podemos charlar, me veré en las 3 escobas con ellos puedes venir con nosotros y regresamos juntas ¿qué dices?

-bueno... lo siento Herms pero veré a Mike ahí, ahora está con sus amigos, pero quedamos de pasar la tarde juntos.

-Mike... ¿Michael Corner? ¿Aún salen? – preguntó la castaña

-Sí, es algo casual, creo yo.

Hermione no dijo más, se sintió decepcionada de alguna manera de lo que Ginny le había dicho, aunque pensaba que era tonto sentirse así, Ginny era como su hermana y si había decidido ignorar "aquel" tema habría sido porque ambas lo habían esquivado. Poco antes de las 12 Ginny y ella se pusieron en marcha a las 3 escobas, llegando al lugar Michael estaba en la puerta esperando a Ginny; se despidió de Hermione con un movimiento de la mano y entró al lugar con su acompañante, por su parte Hermione se sentó en una pila de madera a esperar a los chicos, quienes llegaron pocos minutos después.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando?- preguntó Harry al acercarse a su amiga.

-no, estuve un rato con Ginny y ella entró hace un momento

-¿y por qué no entraste con ella? – Preguntó Ron -, lo digo porque habría sido mejor que esperarnos tu sola.

-Es que entró con alguien, no quería estorbarles – dijo Hermione en un tono entre molesto y triste, "es solo que pensar en incomodar me hace sentir así" pensó.

Dentro del lugar Hermione se sentó dándole la espalda a la pareja, mientras que Harry y Ron quedaron casi de frente a ellos; Ron no dejaba de decir que ese chico era poco para su hermana, obviamente sentía celos sobreprotectores "eso debe ser lo que yo siento" pensó Hermione, mas sin embargo no podía hacer nada más que no comentar nada, pero no podía evitar tener esa expresión de obvia molestia. Harry por su parte se limitaba a mirar de vez en cuando a la pareja y seguir bebiendo su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Mejor vámonos, es demasiado ver a Ginny besarse con ese tonto – dijo Ron.

Hermione miró discretamente y en efecto la pareja se estaba besando, un sabor amargo bajó por su garganta y se convirtió en un leve ardor al llegar a su estómago, los 3 salieron de las 3 escobas y pasaron las siguientes horas pasando de local en local, solo para matar el tiempo.

****

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El lunes en la tarde Hermione había decidido estar sola, no aguantaba escuchar a Ron reclamarle a Ginny sobre lo tonto que era su novio, su sentimiento sobreprotector (mentira, sus celos) no se iba desde aquella visita a Hogsmeade.

-Harry, tomaré prestada tu escoba en la tarde, quiero practicar -, dijo Hermione durante el almuerzo, había decidido despejarse de todo y pensó que volar un poco ayudaría.

-Está bien, sólo ten cuidado, nos vemos mas tarde para hablar de... ya saben – dijo Harry

Ginny había notado que Hermione la miraba con una expresión molesta, pero no sabia si darle importancia. El resto del fin de semana parecio haberla evitado, tal vez porque siempre estaba con Mike, o bueno, Mike siempre estaba con ella, pues casi nunca la dejaba sola si tenia tiempo libre. A Ginny le agradaba la idea de que Hermione pudiera estar molesta por eso "celosa" se decía a si misma, aunque le pareciese ilógico ya que después del beso no hablaron de nada, pues Hermione había parecido ignorar el tema.

-Sólo digo que tiene cara de tonto y no debería salir con alguien tan tonto - le decia Ron a su hermana en la sala común-, anda Harry, díselo, dile que ese chico tiene cara de tonto.

-Ehmmm... no creo que quiera hacerlo- dijo Harry evitando mirar a Ginny ya que tenía un poco de miedo de que la pelirroja lo incendiara con la mirada que Ron parecía ignorar.

-Ron, déjame en paz, yo sabré qué hago y con quien-. Ginny salió de la sala común, estaba bastante molesta por el tonto de su hermano, y la única manerá de dejar pasar su enojo (antes de asesinar a Ronald) era volando, así que salió rumbo al estadio, donde al llegar pudo notar cierta cabellera ondeando al viento a una velocidad media; "hermosa" pensó, y en seguida sacudió la cabeza.

-¿qué acabo de decir? - se preguntó a si misma, y se dirigió al almacén en busca de una escoba...

****

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_****_

Alexia Potterhead: _Si, es un longfic, o al menos eso pretende ya que lo estoy releyendo y reeditando algunas cosas; gracias por el review y por leer n_n_

_**Pansyserpiente: **__Gracias! Espero no la vean aburrida en este capitulo, pero bueno, lo que sienten es todo un proceso y al principio necesita un poco de explicación :p_

_Gracias n_n_


	3. En el estadio

_**Aqui un cap más, espero que sigan leyendo, espero que alguien aun lea esto je, es dificil de saberlo. Saludos!**_

Ginny tomó una de las escobas del almacén, una cometa, la única que había en el almacén de hecho; se caló sus guantes, montó la escoba y dio una patada al suelo para salir en dirección a Hermione, quien se encontraba solo flotando sobre el aro más alto en un extremo del campo.

Hermione llevaba poco más de media hora volando, flotando en realidad, no se atrevía a acelerar en la escoba de Harry, le mostraba cierto respeto decía ella para sí misma. Se había perdido mirando el bosque prohibido a lo lejos, pero sin mirarlo, solo estaba ahí, pensando en nada, cosa que al fin y al cabo era lo que quería conseguir al haber ido ahí.

-¡hey!- escuchó Hermione, mientras alguien le picaba un costado con dos dedos, Hermione estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba si no fuera porque esa persona la tomo de la cintura con una mano antes de que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio.-¡lo siento! No creí que estuvieras tan perdida en ti- dijo la chica pelirroja; Hermione solo la miró en lo que asimilaba la situación.

-Ginny... hola- dijo Hermione aun sin perder el susto de casi caer – eh, ya, no te preocupes, estaba ensimismada – terminó la castaña.

-¿estás bien? Casi caes, de verdad lo siento

-Sí, no te preocupes, reaccioné a tiempo supongo- dijo Hermione mirando sus manos aferradas al mango de la escoba, aunque percatándose también que Ginny aun la sostenía de la cintura con una mano mientras se agarraba de su escoba al mismo tiempo.- ya puedes soltarme – dijo Hermione mirando a otro lado, sintiendo que el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Cierto, lo siento, bueno, ¿unas carreras?

-Jajá, Ginny, estoy en la escoba más veloz inventada hasta ahora, y soy una novata, mira que aún no se manejar la velocidad.

-Ya, está bien, además tienes razón podrías caer...

-¿caer? Lo digo porque te vencería y tú no podrías soportarlo- Hermione miró a Ginny con una sonrisa y mirada juguetonas.

-Ah no, esa es una clara declaración de competencia, anda Granger, te espero del otro lado del campo- y Ginny salió disparada.

-¡eh! ¡eso es trampa Weasley!- Hermione se inclinó hacia el frente y la saeta salió disparada detrás de Ginny, si bien era la escoba más veloz, Hermione trataba de no hacerla llegar a su máximo, por precaución, pero aun así logro quedar a la par de Ginny.

Ginny miró como Hermione la alcanzaba, la castaña tenía la mirada en frente, concentrada, algo característico de ella; Hermione la miró un instante solo para regalarle una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione dejo atrás a Ginny por al menos 10 metros, llegó a los aros del otro extremo, pasó a través del más alto y descendió velozmente, la adrenalina le había hecho perder en ese momento el nervio que sentía con la saeta, llego al suelo y se sentó al pie de los aros de anotación, a donde Ginny descendió directamente.

-¡eres tan lenta pelirroja! – dijo Hermione mientras fingía un bostezo.

-Ya, lo dice la supuesta temerosa a las escobas

-Yo no dije que les tenía miedo, dije que no me obedecían y que no sabía volar, pero alguien me enseñó a controlar todo eso- dijo Hermione mientras observaba a Ginny sentarse a su lado mientras se sacaba los guantes.

-Como sea, me darás la revancha después, sin saeta de fuego de por medio – dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione.

Hermione le sonrió, aceptando lo dicho y se recostó en el césped del campo, que s encontraba húmedo por el rocío de la tarde, el invierno se acercaba y cada día hacia un poco más de frio; Ginny, sentada, miraba a Hermione, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, el poco viento que había hacía bailar algunos de sus rizos, aquellos que no se encontraban atrapados bajo la nuca de la joven (que se encontraba recostada).

-¡cierto! ¡casi lo olvido!- dijo Hermione abriendo lo ojos de golpe, e incorporándose al lado de Ginny – tengo algo para ti -, dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba su varita del dobladillo que había hecho en su pantalón.-¡Accio!-conjuró y una bolsa de correa voló desde debajo de las gradas hasta donde estábamos.

Ginny sintió la curiosidad surgir en su interior, pero se limitó a mirar los movimientos de Hermione.

-Bien-, dijo Hermione mientras recibía la bolsa.-Cierra los ojos y abra la boca.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Ginny sorprendida

-Eso, cierra los ojos y abre la boca, sin trampas, no debes mirar

-Ya, pero no vayas a echarme tierra o algo así.

Nerviosa, Ginny hizo lo que Hermione le dijo...

Hermione sacó las varitas de regaliz que había comprado en Hogsmeade, las cuales había comprado especialmente para Ginny. Tomo una de un extremo y con cuidado puso el otro entre los labios abiertos de Ginny (los cuales no sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirar).

Ginny sintió el dulce en su boca, lo mordió y abrió los ojos, le pareció ver que Hermione miraba sus labios milésimas de segundos antes de apartar su mirada.

-Las compré en Hogsmeade para ti, sé que te gustan mucho.

-Gracias-dijo Ginny-, no tenías que hacerlo Herms.

-Me nació hacerlo – dijo la castaña.

-Pero, ese día nos vimos y no me dijiste nada -, dijo Ginny.

-Sí, estaba molesta por algo que hizo tu hermano, lo olvidé, y Michael ha estado contigo todo el fin de semana y todo el día de hoy prácticamente, y yo no quería molestar.

-Ya, no habrías molestado en nada – dijo Ginny-, en realidad no hablamos de mucho, él es muy atento y demás, pero así, hace mucho y dice poco; me espera, me acompaña, y ese tipo de cosas pero no dice nada en realidad.

-mmm... pues no sé, pero parece que encuentras el modo de sobrellevarlo – añadió Hermione mirando a otro lado, apartando su mirada de Hermione.

-Para mí es algo casual, nada más Herms- dijo Ginny, tratando de dejárselo en claro, sin saber por qué exactamente.

-Ya, entiendo supongo, besar gente es casual para ti.

Hermione cerró los ojos enseguida de su comentario; "estúpida, eso a ti no te incumbe, y aquel tema ya había quedado detrás" pensó.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo o algo así Herms?

-¡no! – se apresuró a contestar Hermione-, es sólo que, lo que pasó hace unos días fue confuso, ¿sabes? No sé como o porqué pasó pero en realidad no me desagradó, pero después no hablamos... de hecho no hemos hablado mucho en estos días.

-Bueno, yo quise hablar contigo rumbo a Hogsmeade pero me rechazaste.

-No te rechacé, simplemente creí que no querías hablar conmigo de eso ya que no diste señas de querer hacerlo – terminó Hermione.

-¿Sabías que estoy vetada de la biblioteca? – dijo Ginny mientras Hermione la miraba sorprendida-, los gemelos me retaron con unos de sus inventos y bueno, madam Pince me ha dejado fuera el resto del año...

Ambas rieron ante lo que dijo la pelirroja, se quedaon en silencio un instante; Ginny terminó de comer la varita de regaliz que tenia y se recostó, Hermione la miró.

-En realidad, no se que paso Herms, pero me sentí mal cuando me diste vuelta para estar con Harry y mi hermano en Hogsmeade, salí al lago y me encontré con Mike... no recuerdo como, pero terminamos quedando para ese dia...

Hermione miraba a Ginny hablar, sin decir nada, solo la miraba, y entendía que Ginny estaba tan confundida como ella. Sabia también que la pelirroja se sentía atraída por Harry hacía tiempo atrás, y que incluso ella misma la había alentado a salir con otros chicos para que Harry se fijara en ella; su sorpresa fue darse cuenta que mientras Harry andaba tras de Cho, ella empezaba a sentir la necesidad de estar cerca de Ginny.

-Ginny-, dijo al fin la castaña-, perdón por haberte evitado.

-No pasa nada Herms, supongo que _eso_ fue algo del momento, así que, no importa, estamos bien... ¿no?

-Si... bien- dijo Hermione, que se puso de pie sin mirar a Ginny- bueno, tengo que dejarte, debo... debo hablar unas cosas con Harry – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar sin mirar a la pelirroja para despedirse.

Ginny notó que algo no iba bien, así que alcanzó a Hermione.

-Herms- la tomó del hombro y la detuvo- ¿de verdad estamos bien?

Hermione se giró y miró a Ginny entre molesta y triste.

-Si, Ginny, no te preocupes, no fue nada, no importa, estamos bien- terminó y se giró para seguir caminando.

-Si algo te molesta dímelo Herms, no me evites de nuevo, tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero – dijo Ginny dolida.

-La cosa es Ginny... la cosa es que, fue... fue mi primer beso... obviamente el tuyo no, pero bueno... mejor con mi amiga a con Merlin sabe que otra persona ¿no? Asi que no te preocupes, discúlpame por mi momento anterior, y si, estamos bien, tranquila... ahora... debo ir con los chicos- dijo Hermione girando de nuevo para ir camino al castillo.


	4. Lo vale Lo merece

Ginny se quedó en su lugar, sorprendida por lo que Hermione le había dicho, pues ella creía que algo había pasado con Krum y ella, pero al parecer no; tampoco pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago igual que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

-Hermione...- dijo Ginny, pero la castaña ya le llevaba unos metros adelantada -¡eh! ¡Granger! –gritó y se echó a correr tras de ella.

Hermione iba a paso acelerado, después de lo que le había dicho a Ginny solo quería evitarla; pero la pelirroja era algo atlética, así que la alcanzo en un carrera.

-Hermione, qué falta de educación la tuya, no debiste dejarme sola- dijo Ginny poniéndose a la par de la castaña.

-Te dije que tenía cosas que hablar con Harry y Ron.

-Sí, pero pudiste esperarme y me iría contigo.

Hermione no dijo nada, siguió caminando en silencio hasta entrar al castillo.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – dijo Hermione

Ginny llevaba aun esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, caminaba mirando el suelo pero siguiendo los pasos de Hermione.

-Por nada, es sólo que me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste hace rato.

-Ya, y te causa gracia que nunca me hayan besado, gracias amiga.

-No, para nada es eso, simplemente... me alegra haber sido yo.

Hermione se detuvo y miró a Ginny, la pelirroja seguía con esa sonrisa y mirando el suelo.

-Tu dijiste que no fue nada.

-Herms, esa vez te busqué y me diste la vuelta...

-Estaba pensativa respecto a lo que pasó, además...

-Déjame hablar – interrumpió Ginny -. Traté de acercarme, pero siempre estabas con Harry y mi hermano, parecías quedarte en la biblioteca hasta tarde y llegabas tarde a la sala común, y ni siquiera te quedabas, ibas directamente a dormir.

-Estaba... estoy confundida, sinceramente no sabía que pensar.

-¿Y crees que yo sí?; lo que dijiste a los chicos cuando regresamos a la torre esa noche me hizo pensar...-dijo Ginny, haciendo uno pausa-; Dime algo, ¿te gustó besarme?

-No es que te haya besado en sí, fue cosa de las dos y...

-Hermione, olvídalo, sigues dándome vuelta; vamos, seguro los chicos te esperan.

Esta vez fue Ginny quien comenzó a caminar, dejando a Hermione atrás.

Llegaron a la sala común, encontrándose con los chicos; Ginny tomó una revista que encontró sobre una mesita y se puso a leerla; Hermione devolvió la saeta a Harry, quien subió a su habitación a guardarla mientras Ron se le indicaba a Hermione que se acercara.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alrededor de una hora después los chicos terminaron de hablar.

-Entonces, debemos reunir al mayor grupo de personas, y encontrar un lugar – dijo Ron

-Sí, primero busquemos a las personas, en cuanto tengamos unas cuantas decidiremos el lugar – dijo Harry.

Ginny se había quedado dormida en el sofá, la revista había caído de sus manos al suelo.

-Hermione, nosotros avisaremos a nuestros conocidos, tu habla con Ginny, se ha dormido y realmente me da miedo despertarla – dijo Ron.

-Te ayudaríamos a subirla, pero ya sabes, escalera/rampa/tobogán- dijo Harry divertido.

-Sí, me dejan a mí a la pequeña furia Weasley; sería bueno que Harry me prestara la capa invisible, así la despierto y no sabrá que fui yo.

Los 3 chicos rieron; Harry y Ron se retiraron dejando a Hermione en la sala común, recogiendo ésta sus pergaminos y libros. Se hincó en el suelo, frente a Ginny que se encontraba dormida en el sofá.

-Hey, Ginny, despierta- dijo Hermione, pero la pelirroja no hizo más que suspirar.

La castaña se quedó mirando a Ginny un instante, "preciosa" pensó, sorprendiéndose por pensar eso, pero quitándole importancia un segundo después.

_-¿Qué me hiciste pelirroja?- _Dijo en voz baja -. _Aunque... si no hubieras sido tú, habría sido alguien más y me sentiría igual ¿no?_

Tomó el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, un mechón de ese cabello pelirrojo y lo puso detrás de su oreja, acariciándolo hasta perderlo de sus manos.

-Ginny...- volvió a llamarla, pero la pelirroja parecía estar profundamente dormida. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Ginny, cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro, al punto de sentir la respiración de Ginny en su rostro.-Eh, Ginny- dijo nuevamente, pero la pequeña Weasley no dio señales de estar despierta. Sin pensarlo más, Hermione cerró los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de Ginny, sintiendo simplemente un roce, un ligero toque entre ambos; cuando sintió moverse los labios de la pelirroja en los suyos se separó rápidamente para encontrarse con ciertos ojos marrones. –Ginny... yo... lo siento, en verdad, no era mi intención, yo...

Mientras Hermione se disculpaba, Ginny la tomó con ambas manos y volvió a besarla, solo unos segundos para hacerla callar.

-Lo sabía- dijo la pelirroja, sin separar sus labios de su hasta entonces castaña amiga.

Las dos se unieron en ese beso, profundizándolo un poco más cada vez; Ginny aun sostenía el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, mientras que ésta se había erguido un poco más sobre la pelirroja, colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, quien aún se encontraba recostada en el sofá.

A pesar de su poca experiencia, Hermione llevaba el ritmo de la pelirroja, quien agradecía cada vez que se separaban el pequeño mordisco que Hermione daba a su labio inferior.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny entre pequeños besos. -¿esto está bien?

-No lo sé-, respondió Hermione. – Pero no puede ser malo si se siente tan bien. Sonrieron ambas, deseando continuar con ese beso pero antes de poder hacerlo, escucharon voces provenientes de las escaleras, incorporándose ambas, Ginny se sentó de forma "correcta" en un extremo del sofá, mientras Hermione se levantaba y sentaba en el otro.

Después de unos segundos, no vieron bajar a nadie.

-Supongo que fue alguien de nuestro dormitorio – dijo Hermione. – No sonaban a risas de chicos.

Ginny se había quedado pensativa, con una expresión un poco seria en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? – dijo Hermione, temiendo que Ginny se hubiera arrepentido de lo que acababa de pasar.

-No – dijo la pelirroja, - simplemente me di cuenta que acabo de ponerle cuernos a Mike.

Hermione se sintió culpable de aquello, mirando al suelo sonrió tristemente; _"demasiado bueno..."_ pensó.

-Aún así... - dijo Ginny, acercándose a Hermione, tomando su mano y levantando su rostro, y sonriéndole con brillo en su mirada - ha merecido toda la pena.

_**PUES YA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y AUNQUE PARECE QUE VAN BIEN, OBVIAMENTE ALGO DEBE DE PASAR, ¿NO? DE NO SER ASI, ESTO SERÍA ALGO MUY PERFECTO =)**_


	5. Tiempo a solas

-Entonces – dijo Harry, - puedes decirles a Luna y a Michael ¿Ginny?

Se encontraban en el gran comedor, la mañana había transcurrido normal entre las chicas, debido a que Hermione era un año mayor que Ginny era un tanto difícil hablar, pues Ginny tenia menos tiempo libre que la castaña.

-Sí, yo hablo con Luna y con Mike – respondió la pelirroja.

-Yo creo que no deberías decirle a Michael, no aún – dijo Hermione, dejando que su voz tomara un tono falso de desconfianza, Ginny sabía lo que era. – Después de todo, no sabemos qué tan leal pueda ser – añadió.

- Hermione tiene razón – dijo Ron.

- Lo es, bastante – dijo Ginny mirándola, aunque la castaña no la miraba, pretendiendo comer. – Además, él y los de su casa también tienen derecho a aprender a defenderse en serio, no con lo que Umbridge pretende enseñar.

Hermione no podía evitar sentir algo de celos cuando Ginny mencionaba a "Mike"; la noche anterior se retiraron a dormir poco después de "aquel" momento, y esa mañana Ginny había salido más temprano por su horario de clases.

- Bueno, los dejo, debo encargarme de algunos asuntos, y hablar con McGonagall – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba. – Ron, tú también deberías ir a hacer alguna ronda, no has hecho tu trabajo como prefecto.

- Es que tu exceso de trabajo hace que mi poco empeño se equilibre Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo mientras comía una enorme cucharada de pastel.

- Harry... – dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.

- Ya, yo lo mando Hermione no te preocupes, y habla con quien puedas – dijo Harry bajando la voz. –Anoche llamé a Dobby a nuestra habitación, él me ayuda buscando un lugar aquí para hacer "eso" y Ron cree que Cabeza de Puerco será bueno para la reunión.

- Bien, hablémoslo más tarde Harry, Umbridge no deja de mirarte desde la mesa de profesores – dijo Hermione, retirándose de la mesa. Aún se sentía molesta por el hecho de que Ginny defendiera (en cierto modo) a ese chico.

Ginny se despidió de los chicos, se levantó de la mesa alrededor de una hora antes de su clase; corrió por varios pasillos, tomó unos cuantos atajos y se escondió dentro de un aula cerca del despacho de McGonagall.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos tratando de calmar sus pensamientos, pero sentía que su interior aprisionaba emociones que no había sentido antes; iba tan ensimismada que no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió una mano jalarla dentro de un aula.

Ginny vió a Hermione acercarse al aula donde se encontraba, tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro, cosa que a Ginny le agradó bastante. Apenas pasar frente a la puerta, la pelirroja abrió la puerta y jalo a Hermione dentro en tiempo récord; apenas cerrando la puerta Ginny acorraló a Hermione contra la pared y la besó, simplemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, que intentaba liberarse, cosa que dejo de hacer cuando se dio cuenta quien la había "secuestrado" y respondiendo el beso sin problema alguno.

Ginny se separó finalmente de Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la castaña aun se encontraba un poco sorprendida, y con un rostro algo sonrojado.

- Bueno, ahora sé que si alguien más te besa a la fuerza no lo permitirás – dijo Ginny, divertida por el sonrojo de Hermione.

- No te emociones, simplemente decidí dejarme llevar – dijo Hermione, aunque en su cabeza sabía que en cuanto vio a Ginny su corazón se aceleró, y sus fuerzas desaparecieron instantáneamente, dejando que su deseo de besarla hiciera lo suyo.

- Seguro Herms – dijo la pelirroja. – Ahora, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en el gran comedor? – preguntó bastante divertida.

- Nada, ¿Qué podía ser? Simplemente quiero que no nos descubran.

- Claro Herms, lo que tú digas -. Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír por el simple hecho de saber que Hermione se había puesto celosa.

- Es verdad, si queremos hacer eso hay que estar seguros...

- Ya, Herms – dijo Ginny, acercándose a Hermione para darle un corto beso. – Me gusta la idea de que te enceles.

Hermione iba a reclamar, pero la pelirroja la tomo de la cintura, acercándola a sí para poder besarla; a pesar de ser un año menor, era prácticamente de la misma estatura que Hermione, quien al sentir a Ginny tan cerca colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cuello.

Después de un largo rato de besos, miradas, sonrisas cómplices y silencios rotos por suspiros, Hermione se separó de Ginny, pero sin dejar de tomar sus manos.

- En verdad tengo que hablar con McGonagall, tengo algunas cosas que mencionarle sobre ciertos alumnos – dijo.

- Está bien, yo también tengo algo que hacer – dijo Ginny, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Hermione, que conociéndola sabía que no haría su pregunta por no demostrar su molestia. –Buscaré a Mike para lo del grupo, y para otra cosa también; ¿te veo en la comida Herms?

Hermione había dirigido su mirada al escritorio del aula, evitando el contacto visual con Ginny; sabía que Ginny estaba con ese chico antes de ella, así que no se atrevía a pedirle nada con respecto a él, por lo que sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia otro lado cuando lo mencionaba.

- Herms... – dijo Ginny.

- No sé – contestó al fin, - estaré haciendo unas rondas tal vez.

- Hermione... voy a cortar las cosas con él, ¿de acuerdo?; no voy a pasearme entre clases con él y en mi tiempo libre conmigo, no soy así. Además, te lo dije, era algo casual y él lo sabe bien.

Ginny se acercó y sentó sobre el escritorio, haciendo que Hermione se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Y esto Ginny? – preguntó Hermione. - ¿Esto qué es?

- Aún no estoy segura – respondió Ginny, - pero si quiero averiguarlo no puedo hacerlo con Michael Corner detrás mío ¿no?

- ¿Qué hay de Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

A pesar de saber con quién estaba Ginny actualmente, sabía también que el chico a quien Ginny amaba desde primer año era a Harry.

- Te contesto, si tú me dices ¿qué hay de mi hermano? – respondió la pelirroja.

Hermione la miró a los ojos, casi como si la pregunta la hubiera ofendido, sin embargo, Ginny no dejó de mirarla, no apartó la vista.

- Nada, empiezo a pensar que me estaba equivocando de Weasley -. Hermione le sonrió a Ginny, y posó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja. – No sé qué me hiciste, Weasley, he llegado a pensar que le pusiste algo a esas bolas de chocolate.

- Si, una fuerte y complicada poción de amor que tarda meses en estar lista, la empecé a hacer desde el año pasado como último recurso por si no caías en mis redes – dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente. Hermione se echó a reír. – Ha sido mi plan maligno desde hace un año, no sabes.

Ginny se unió a Hermione entre risas. Ambas se pusieron de pie, pues Hermione debía ir a hacer sus cosas de prefecta, mientras que Ginny tenía que ir a terminar su relación "casual" con Mike y después convencerlo de asistir a las clases de defensa, extracurriculares y secretas.

Saliendo del aula, Hermione y Ginny se despidieron con miradas cómplices, pero apenas Ginny se había girado para tomar su camino, Hermione la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola girar para depositar un beso fugaz en sus labios.

- Vaya, que lindas – dijo una voz soñadora.

Ambas se separaron, pálidas, mientras se daban cuenta que Luna las miraba a un par de metros de distancia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_**BUENO, PUES, AQUÍ ESTÁ, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! POR AHORA LAS DEJARÉ SER FELICES UN TIEMPITO, NO SE PREOCUPEN, PERO TAMPOCO VOY A HACERLES UNA CRUELDAD! YA SABEN, COSAS DE AMOR PRIMERIZO JAJA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!**_


	6. De más, a menos

Luna miraba a Hermione, después a Ginny, y después miraba a la nada, como tratando de asimilar algo; las otras dos, por su parte, no sabían cómo hablar con Luna, no es que no quisieran que nadie lo supiera, pero en realidad no sabían muy bien qué querían puesto que eso era nuevo para ambas.

- Luna – dijo al fin Ginny, - tenemos que ir a clase, Snape nos quitará puntos si...

- Ginny – le interrumpió su rubia amiga, - ¿quieres venir conmigo a limpiar el muérdago más tarde? Quiero que esté libre de nargles antes de que lo cuelguen en el castillo por las fechas navideñas.

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero antes de poder hablar los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de sonidos de pasos, los alumnos estaban yendo a sus clases.

- Yo me encargo-. Le dijo Ginny, Hermione asintió y se dirigió en busca de McGonagall antes de que tuviera que impartir su clase a los primeros años.

Ginny y Luna llegaron a la mazmorra de Snape; en el camino Ginny había puesto al tanto a la rubia de lo que había pasado con Hermione, aunque su amiga no parecía darle nada de importancia al asunto.

- Aún no me respondes si me ayudarás con el muérdago – dijo Luna, con un tono soñador e insistente.

- Hoy no puedo Luna, pero mañana te dedicaré todo el tiempo que tenga libre – dijo Ginny. – Tengo que hablar con Mike, y contigo sobre otro asunto, pero lo primero es Mike.

- ¿Sabes Ginny? Yo te aprecio, eres de los pocos que no me creen loca – dijo Luna. – Pero, en verdad creo que no es lindo que estés con dos personas, podrías estar tomando a la persona de alguien más.

Ginny rió ante el comentario de Luna, pero no dijo más. Snape había entrado en seguida a ellas a la mazmorra.

Hermione se encontraba rondando algunos pasillos cercanos al gran comedor, había aclarado sus dudas respecto a ciertos puntos sobre la prefectura, y sabía que la hora de comer se acercaba, pero como le había dicho a Ginny tenía que hacer unas rondas (aun a pesar de haberlo dicho en medio de sus "pequeños" celos), y no sabía si le sería posible estar en el gran comedor a la hora de la comida; además, después de eso, Ginny debía ir a su entrenamiento de quidditch y quien sabe a qué hora terminarían (con Harry castigado por Umbridge, Angelina se había puesto más que exigente con el equipo de Gryffindor.

.

.

.

Hermione no llegó al gran comedor, por lo que Ginny se había quedado a comer con Luna en los jardines, cerca del lago. La pelirroja le había explicado a su amiga lo que había pasado los últimos días con respecto a Hermione.

- Vaya, parece que fue algo muy rápido – dijo Luna con su voz tranquila. – Pero, ¿qué le dirás a Hermione sobre Mike? Porque, no has hablado con él Ginny.

- Lo intenté, pero dijo que estaba ocupado y no podía quedarse, pero hablaré con el más tarde – dijo Ginny. – Angelina le pidió al equipo de Ravenclaw que practicara con nosotros, tenemos partido con Slytherin y la pobre está a punto de reventar.

- ¿Harry sigue en castigo? – preguntó la rubia.

- Si, él y mis hermanos, Umbridge los ha prohibido del quidditch.

- ¿Cómo es que en unos días te has sentido así con Hermione? – dijo Luna. – Creí que te gustaba Harry, pero entonces saliste con Mike, terminó el año, y éste año vuelven a salir ¿Cuánto durará tu gusto por Hermione?

Ginny la miró sorprendida, y ofendida.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Lovegood? – dijo Ginny ofendida.

- No, no te enfades, en verdad no lo entiendo; quizá porque nunca me he sentido así.

Luna trató de calmar el momento con Ginny.

- Ah, vaya... – dijo Ginny aún molesta. – A pesar de lo que dices, yo sé que fue algo repentino, pero créeme, es la única persona que me ha provocado el dejarme llevar; con Mike es... simple, si hay silencios me besa - y mira que el casi no habla- pero con ella... no hay silencios, aún sin hablar.

Luna era un ser tranquilo, sin inteción de ofender, claro; pero podía llegar a ser muy directa.

- En fin, espero que todo les vaya bien Ginny, porque sinceramente lucen mejor ustedes dos juntas que tu con Mike -. Ginny soltó una risa, divertida. - ¿Qué? Es en serio, aunque no sé por qué han de esconderse.

- Hay cosas que tanto en nuestro mundo como el suyo son mal vistas, Luna.

- Puede ser... qué raras son las personas... mágicas y no mágicas...

Ginny le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga, quien al despedirse de ella, la rubia dijo que podía acompañarla, si quería, a su entrenamiento; que al fin y al cabo era el equipo de su casa.

- Prometo irme si Hermione llega – dijo Luna, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara un poco ante su comentario.

.

.

.

-¡eh! ¡Mione!

Harry avanzaba entre algunos alumnos de primero que salían de un aula para hablar con Hermione.

- Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero hablarte de algo – dijo su amigo.

- Dime, ¿qué es? ¿nos descubrieron?

Hermione tenía un tono preocupado, y se alejó de la multitud de alumnos de segundo año para escuchar mejor a Harry.

- No, no es sobre _eso_, que por cierto Dobby me ha conseguido un lugar perfecto; en fin, quiero hablarte de algo que vi anoche cuando... bueno...

- Harry, habla ya, tengo que ir al campo de quidditch a...

- ¿A buscar a Ginny? – dijo Harry. – La cosa es Hermione, que las vi, anoche; iba con la capa de invisibilidad a buscar precisamente a Dobby, pero pisé la capa y casi caigo de las escaleras cuando vi... bueno, tú sabes qué vi, Hermione...

- ¿y es algo que te molesta acaso Harry? – dijo la castaña. Hermione se estaba esforzando por no mostrar la mezcla de celos y tristeza que sentía dentro de sí. Obviamente, en algún momento esperaba poder decirle a Harry (antes que a Ron) lo que pasaba con Ginny, pero esperaba que tuvieran más tiempo para descubrir qué tan estables serían las dos juntas.

- no, Hermione, no me malentiendas, es sólo que me preocupa un poco.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque tú conoces a Ron, he tratado de mantenerlo alejado de ti, pensando que en algún momento pudieras ver a Ginny y él... bueno, lo conoces.

Hermione casi llora, pues veía que su amigo se preocupaba por ella, por ambas, y se daba cuenta que a Harry no le interesaba Ginny como algo mas que una amiga (o quizá fuera porque aún desviaba la mirada a donde se cruzara Cho).

- Harry, ¡te quiero tanto! – dijo Hermione, mientras se lanzaba a darle un abrazo.

- Ya, Hermione, nos están mirando los de primero -. Harry se encontraba rojo, pero no por estar apenado, sino porque su amiga empezaba a impedirle respirar. – Deberías irte ya además, el entrenamiento empezó hace una media hora.

- Lo sé, pero aún tengo que esperar a que salgan algunos alumnos de primero – dijo Hermione, cansina.

- Vete, se dónde está Ron, lo haré venir a ser prefecto.

Hermione sonrió agradecida a Harry, dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor. Quería ir a con Ginny, pero deseaba cambiar su uniforme por ropa casual, al fin y al cabo Angelina los, tendría más de una hora entrenando, lo que le daba tiempo de sobra.

Después de cambiarse, se dirigió al estadio, donde al parecer Roger Davies y Angelina hablaban de estrategias, así que Hermione concluyó que se encontraban en un descanso. Al llegar al lugar buscó en seguida a Ginny, quien aterrizaba al otro extremo del estadio, al lado de Michael Corner; la pelirroja le sonreía al chico, y después de ver que cruzaban algunas palabras se fueron bajo las gradas.

-_No pienses en nada, Hermione, no te adelantes a nada _-, se dijo a sí misma; pero pocos minutos después los vio salir tomados de la mano, Ginny le sonrió tiernamente al chico, el cual besó a la pelirroja antes de soltarla, montar su escoba y volver al aire.

Ginny le regaló una sonrisa más antes de tambien elevarse en el estadio.

.

.

.

Luna le hacía señas a Ginny, quien miró cómo su amiga aumentaba su preocupación en cada movimiento de manos; la pelirroja ya estaba en el aire cuando al fin la notó, miró hacia el otro extremo del campo, donde Luna le señalaba y vió a una Hermione de expresión furiosa, pero mirada triste. Apenas cruzar miradas, Hermione dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

- ¡Weasley! ¿A dónde crees que vas? -. Angelina detuvo a Ginny que empezaba a dirigirse en su escoba tras de Hermione. - ¡No puedes irte! Éste fin de semana vamos contra Slytherin, debemos seguir entrenando.

Muy a su pesar, Ginny se quedó a terminar el entrenamiento, para al terminar salir disparada a su sala común, ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme de quidditch, pero debía buscarla... no estaba, así que subió al dormitorio, pero Hermione tampoco se encontraba ahí.

-¿Dónde estás Granger? – pensó la pelirroja, arrojando sus guantes al suelo con cierta furia.

.

.

.

_**BUENO, HASTA AQUI LLEGUÉ, TUVE UN PEQUEÑO LAPSUS CON ÉSTE CAP, PERO ES QUE EN REALIDAD ME IMAGINO A HERMIONE COMO UNA CHICA ORGULLOSA, PERO BASTANTE SENTIMENTAL. EN FIN... MAÑANA ME DEDICARÉ A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS QUE TENGO! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ÉSTOS! SE SIENTE BIEN LEERLOS! ESPERO LES AGRADE ÉSTO Y BUENO, HASTA LUEGO n_n**_


	7. ¿Amor testarudo?

- Dos días, dos días y no has hablado conmigo Hermione, creo que merezco la oportunidad de explicar las cosas ¿no? ¿El beneficio de la duda?

Luna y Harry se encontraban en medio de ambas, Hermione ignoraba totalmente las palabras de Ginny. Ron, por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo su posición de prefecto mientras se alejaba de la mesa de Gryffindor (McGonagall había descubierto que no hacía sus rondas, y le había impuesto un horario bastante extenso como castigo).

- Harry, creo que éste sábado en Hogsmeade es perfecto para hablar con la gente, he estado hablando con Ernie, y dice que él sabe de algunos de Hufflepuff que podrían asistir.

- Está bien Hermione... – dijo Harry, intentando no mantener contacto visual.

- ¡oh! Ernie parece buen chico Hermione, ¿es tu amigo? Te he visto mucho tiempo con él, y con Hannah Abbott, pero más con él – dijo Luna con su singular voz, logrando que Ginny la mirara molesta por lo que la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Hermione si no me miras y me escuchas en este mismo instante, voy a dejar de susurrar a través de estos dos y voy a levantar la voz, aquí, frente a todo Hogwarts.

Harry y Luna miraron a Ginny y Hermione, después se miraron el uno al otro temerosos y se fueron de ahí, dejando espacio entre las dos chicas; Hermione se dispuso a levantarse pero la pelirroja la tomó del brazo, obligándola a permanecer sentada.

- ¿Es en serio Herms? ¿ni siquiera vas a escucharme?

- Si no quisiera escucharte en verdad, créeme que ya estaría muda Weasley.

- ¿Podemos hablar entonces?

Hermione miró a Ginny, esperando que ésta hablara, más la pelirroja fue interrumpida al momento de abrir la boca.

- Ginny, ¿sigue en pie lo del fin de semana? -. Michael Corner se había acercado a su mesa, seguido de dos amigos suyos.

- Si, sigue en pie, más tarde te digo detalles Mike, ahora tengo que hablar con Hermione.

- ¿Granger? Pero si se fue apenas volteaste – dijo uno de los amigos de Michael.

Ginny giró rápidamente en su asiento, y efectivamente la castaña ya no estaba, se encontraba ya en la puerta del gran comedor.

- Ay, perfecto – dijo para sí misma Ginny.

.

.

Hermione se había ido, tomado camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid según ella para hablar sobre algunos temas sobre el TIMO de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero Hagrid se encontraba dando clase a un grupo de tercero.

Se desvió, sin rumbo especifico, simplemente caminó, mirando al piso (lo que ocasionó un choque con alguna otra persona distraída)

- Disculpa – dijo Hermione sin siquiera mirar a quien había golpeado.

- No te preocupes, ya te disculparás invitándome algo el sábado Granger.

Hermione miró a la persona que le hablaba, era Ernie Macmillan, que le regalaba una sonrisa divertida, así que Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

- ¡Hola! Lo siento, vengo mirando el suelo, no quería golpearte.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco te vi, estaba buscando a Hanna ¿la has visto?

- Acabo de decirte que camino mirando el suelo, pude haber pasado a su lado y no saberlo.

- Ya, bueno, la buscaré por donde le tocan sus rondas, tengo que hacer unos tratos con ella.

- ¿Cromos? – preguntó Hermione.

- De edición especial – respondió Ernie, guiñándole un ojo a la castaña, quien rió ante la actitud del chico. – Sigue en pie lo del sábado ¿verdad? Tú me avisarás el lugar, para decirle a Hanna y los demás ¿no?

- Seguro, te busco más tarde para los detalles.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces, el sábado, tú y yo Granger – dijo Ernie, guiñando nuevamente para Hermione que rió; el chico se despidió de Hermione besando su mejilla, y salió en busca de su amiga.

.

.

Ginny había buscado a Hermione en cada pasillo, pero no había seña de la castaña, encontrándose con su hermano 2 veces, y ambas veces ignorando cuando la llamaba. Después se encontró con Harry, que al parecer salía de alguna clase.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué pasó cuando me fui?

- Nada -, dijo Ginny. – Gracias por cierto, por abandonarme a mi suerte – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Harry con reproche. – Apenas iba a hablar cuando Mike apareció, me preguntó si seguía en pie lo del fin de semana, lo del grupo, y cuando me di cuenta Hermione se había largado.

- ¿La has buscado?

- Harry, ¿Qué te crees que he estado haciendo? No fui a la clase de McGonagall por buscarla.

- Ya... dame un minuto.

Harry regresó al interior del aula, saliendo un par de minutos después con un pergamino en mano, pergamino que estaba devolviendo a su bolso.

- Está en los jardines, cerca del lago – dijo Harry.

- Gracias Harry, ¡muchas! – dijo Ginny, tomando rumbo.

A unos metros, Ginny pudo distinguir la melena de Hermione, quien se encontraba hablando con Ernie Macmillan de algo muy divertido, supuso, pues ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros. Apenas acercarse escuchó al chico decir "_el sábado, tú y yo Granger ", _y los miró despedirse de beso, ante lo que Ginny no pudo evitar sentir celos, mas su misión antes que nada era que la castaña la escuchara.

- Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo Herms, me descuido un instante, sales corriendo y consigues una cita para el sábado, me sorprendes -. Dijo Ginny, lamentando un poco sus palabras, pero no había que hacer, estaba celosa.

- No eres la única con derecho a hacerlo, ¿o sí? – respondió Hermione, sabiendo que Ginny había creído que era una cita entre Macmillan y ella. – Además, hasta donde yo sé, no tengo nada más que hacer éste fin de semana y estoy libre.

- Si, Herms, como quieras, ¿ya vas a escucharme?

- ¿Escuchar qué? Sé lo que vi, así que no creo que puedas decir más.

- ¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? Llevo buscándote un buen rato, al menos escúchame.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Ginny, exhaló y comenzó a caminar, dando a entender a la pelirroja que la acompañase, llegando a la casa de los botes. Apenas llegar ahí, se giró, y de pie miró a Ginny con la simple intención de dejarla hablar.

- Gracias – dijo la pelirroja. – Mira, sé lo que crees haber visto aquel día pero créeme Herms, fue un malentendido-. Hermione seguía sin decir nada, sólo miraba y escuchaba.

- Hablé con Mike, terminé esa cosa "casual", y al regresar a entrenar, me besó, sí, pero fue no sé, un beso de despedida o algo así ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Golpearlo?

Hermione seguía de pie, sin decir nada.

- Créeme... y lo de la hora del desayuno... lo del fin de semana, es sobre el grupo que tú y Harry están organizando, nada más... ¿me crees Hermione?

- ¿es todo? ¿Ya has dicho todo? – dijo Hermione, fría y desinteresadamente.

- Pues sí, quería aclararte eso nada más...

- Bueno, entonces si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione pasó al lado de Ginny con la intención de dejarla ahí, pero la pelirroja la tomó del brazo y le hizo mirarla.

- Bien, pero que conste Hermione, que te busqué y te expliqué el asunto; a mi sin embargo no me ves haciendo el drama por Macmillan, llevo rogándote por dos días que me dejes hablar y mira que nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie – dijo Ginny, comenzando a obtener en sus orejas un tono rojizo por el enfado. – En mí no queda Hermione, sí, cometí un error, pero aquí la cabezota eres tú; no voy a seguir buscándote Granger.

Ginny soltó a Hermione, dejando que la castaña se fuera sorprendida por su actitud, aunque fue Ginny quien termino yéndose del lugar.

.

.

_**LISTO! QUE TAL, EH? LA DRAMÁTICA DE Hermione... U ORGULLOSA... A VECES ME CAE TAN MAL LA FORMA EN QUE LA IMAGINO! EN FIN...**_

_**SÉ QUE DIJE QUE IBA A RESPONDER LES REVIEWS, PERO ME QUEDÉ SIN ELECTRICIDAD, Y QUERÍA POSTEAR AL MENOS EL CAP, SON LAS 12 Y CACHO... A.M... Y MUERO DE SUEÑO Y MI ELECTRICIDAD VOLVIÓ HACE UNOS MINUTOS APENAS D: PERO BUENO, PROMETO MAÑANA HACERLO SIN FALTA, MIREN QUE LOS REVIEWS ME HACEN SONREIR TANTO JAJA.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y **_**"JURO SOLEMNEMENTE..." **_**QUE MAÑANA RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS, YA SEA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP Ó EN SU DEFECTO DE UNO EN UNO EN MODO DE RESPUESTA. BUENAS NOCHES! (AQUÍ SON NOCHES) =D**_


	8. Suerte

El viernes llegó, con el partido de Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Ginny no había buscado a Hermione nuevamente (como había dicho) y Hermione, por su parte había estado con Harry y Ron avisando a todos los ya contactados.

- ¿Con cuantas personas contamos Harry? – dijo Ron.

- De mi parte he contado 6, más los pocos o muchos que ellos avisen – le respondió Harry.

- Bueno, yo he avisado a otros 3 – dijo Ron.

- Vaya aporte, Ron – dijo Hermione. – Yo he contado unos 9, más como dice Harry, los que ellos contacten.

Los 3 se encontraban en la sala común, terminando de planear su reunión del día siguiente; Ginny bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios, llevaba su uniforma de quidditch.

- ¿Van a venir? – le preguntó al trío, aunque mirando solamente a Harry y Ron, y evitando mirar a Hermione.

- Si, iremos a desayunar, ya está todo listo – dijo Ron.

- ¿Irán a ver el partido? – preguntó Ginny.

- Yo no puedo – dijo Harry. – Umbridge me tiene castigado en su despacho, puedes llevarte la saeta Ginny, Angelina te ha puesto en mi lugar ¿cierto?

- Si, gracias Harry la llevaré.

- Yo iré – dijo Ron sonriendo a su hermana.

Hermione soló miró a la pelirroja, pero no sabía si contestarle o no, ya que ésta no había hecho la pregunta directamente a ella.

- Bueno, los veo en el gran comedor.

Ginny salió de la sala común, dejando a los chicos que se prepararan para bajar a desayunar. Ese día las clases habían sido suspendidas por el partido. Ron subió al dormitorio por unas banderillas y Harry se quedó a solas con Hermione.

- ¿Vas a ir al partido? – preguntó Harry.

- No... no creo que haya gran diferencia si voy o no, además no me preguntó a mi si iría... – respondió Hermione.

- Deberías ir, y deberías hablar con ella – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie cuando Ron regresaba del dormitorio.

- Bueno, vamos – dijo Ron. – Hermione, ¿vendrás al partido?

- Si, vamos, bajemos a desayunar.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Bajaron los 3 amigos al desayuno, encontrándose con el equipo de Gryffindor y sus caras de esperanza al ver a Harry llegar.

Los gemelos estaban tristes, Angelina parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un colapso, el resto del equipo se miraba nervioso, pero lo único que Hermione notó fue la expresión triste en el rostro de Ginny, quien tenía la mirada clavada en una tostada frente a ella.

- Bueno, lamento no poder ir a apoyarlos – dijo Harry. – Umbridge me ha impuesto un castigo por violar no sé qué decreto, pero confío en Angelina y en todos ustedes, mucha suerte.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Harry, quien se fue a cumplir con Umbridge. Ron se fue con los gemelos al estadio y Hermione permaneció sentada mientras el equipo de Gryffindor se encaminaba al estadio; todos menos Ginny quien siguió mirando su tostada medio minuto antes de respirar profundamente y ponerse en marcha.

Hermione la vio irse, y cuando ya la pelirroja se encontraba en la salida del gran comedor, se levantó de su asiento.

.

.

Ginny iba a medio camino rumbo al estadio, sinceramente ella no sentía que pudieran ganarle a Slytherin.

Aún era temprano, pero Angelina quería dar un último repaso a las jugadas, así que por eso todo el equipo iba pronto al estadio. Ginny se detuvo un instante a tomar aire, y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla; no sabía por qué, pero estaba triste.

Apenas secar las lágrimas siguientes, suspiró; se puso en marcha, más apenas dar un par de pasos alguien la tomó del brazo; y la vio, sus ojos color avellana, sus rulos castaños...

Hermione la había alcanzado a poco más de medio camino, cuando Ginny creía que no se molestaría en ir a verla jugar. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, sólo se miraban; Hermione acarició la mejilla de Ginny, notando el rastro que sus lágrimas habían dejado (notable, aun cuando la pelirroja las había limpiado).

La castaña atrajo a Ginny hacia sí, la tomó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabello, mientras que la pelirroja dudaba en devolver o no el abrazo, y aguantando las lágrimas, pues no podía dejar que Hermione la viera así.

- Eres la mejor, Ginny, que no te quepa duda – dijo al fin Hermione, sin soltar el abrazo. – Sé que estás molesta conmigo, y te doy la razón, soy muy orgullosa, muy tonta y muchas otras cosas; y te extraño como no tienes idea... y aunque no me perdones, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero ésta vez le devolvió el abrazo a Hermione, la estrecho en sus brazos, presionándola contra si misma fuertemente, cosa que Hermione también hizo. Ginny comenzó a llorar.

- Por favor no llores – dijo Hermione en un susurro. – Por lo que más quieras no llores...

Ginny se separó de Hermione, le sonrió y secó sus lágrimas.

- Estoy bien Herms... gracias -. Dijo al fin.

Hermione tomó a Ginny del rostro con ambas manos, y juntó sus frentes; Ginny sonrió, y acercó sus labios a los de Hermione, quería besarla, pero antes de poder acercarse más aparecieron en el camino Luna, Ernie Macmillan y Hanna Abbott.

- Hola – dijo Luna con su voz soñadora. – Ernie y Hanna fueron muy amables y me invitaron a ir con ellos – decía Luna con una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció al ver los ojos de Ginny. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, Luna, estoy bien – dijo Ginny regalándole una sonrisa.

Claro que se encontraba bien, mas sin embargo le molestó ser interrumpida cuando quería besar a su castaña.

- Bueno, Hermione... ¿te sientas con nosotros? – dijo Ernie mirando a la castaña.

- Claro – dijo Hermione tomando a Ginny de la mano. – Vamos.

Ginny sintió su corazón acelerado; camino de la mano de Hermione hasta llegar al estadio, donde tenían que separarse pues ella debía ir a los vestidores y Hermione subir a las gradas. Ginny miró a la castaña en modo de despedida, le sonrió sin decir nada y soltó su mano.

- Ginny – le llamó Hermione antes de que la pelirroja entrara con el equipo. – Suerte – dijo sin más.

- Gracias – le contestó, y se giró para entrar con los demás.

- ¿Qué diablos? – escuchó a Hermione; se giró a mirarla, pero la castaña estaba ya demasiado cerca; la besó, frente a Hanna Abbott, Ernie Macmillan y Luna, quien de los tres fue la única nada sorprendida. – Suerte – le dijo Hermione a Ginny al separarse de ella.

- Ya no me hace falta – respondió Ginny.

Gryffindor perdió, pero aún así, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Harry (quien supo de la reconciliación) estaban felices. El único molesto era Ron, pues ya saben, Ron ama el quidditch y odia que su casa pierda.

.

.

_**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTÁ LA RECONCILIACION, OJALÁ LO DISFRUTEN, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE EL CAP SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER! (=**_


	9. Altas y Bajas

Ginny y Hermione pasaron la mañana del sábado juntas en Hogsmeade, esperando la hora de la reunión en cabeza de puerco. Harry y Luna habían llevado con ellos a Ron para que ambas pudieran hablar.

- Tenemos que decirle – dijo Hermione. – Es tu hermano.

- Lo sé, estoy consiente Hermione – dijo Ginny. – Es solo que... me preocupa cómo pueda tomarlo.

Hermione y Ginny estaban tomadas de la mano mirando la casa de los gritos, estaban de pie, hablando sobre cómo hablar con Ron.

- Sé que se molestará – dijo Hermione. – Pero será mucho peor si se entera en otro lado, o si nos ve un día.

- Herms, no es ese el problema.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

- Herms, mi hermano está enamorado de ti.

Hermione se quedó helada, en su rostro había sorpresa.

- ¿Lo ves?, eso es lo que me preocupa – dijo Ginny.

.

.

Cabeza de puerco tenía una de las esquinas llena de alumnos, no eran tanto como el trio hubiera esperado, pero era un avance. Hermione habló al respecto, proponiendo a Harry como profesor, haciendo que todos aceptaran.

- …ya hemos superado la etapa en que sólo podíamos aprender cosas en los libros –dijo Hermione–. Necesitamos un profesor, un profesor de verdad que nos enseñe a usar los hechizos y nos corrija si los hacemos mal.

Al final, Hermione pasó un pergamino en el que todos firmaron, como seguro de que nadie diría nada, pergamino que la castaña había maldecido si alguien hablaba sobre el grupo.

- Bien, los convocaremos en cuanto sea la primera reunión – dijo Hermione.

Los alumnos salieron en grupos pequeños del lugar, dejando al trio, Ginny, Luna y otros chicos al final, entre ellos Hanna, Ernie, Michael Corner y dos amigos suyos.

- Bueno, esperaremos el aviso chicos – dijo Hanna. –Luna, ¿vienes?

Luna miró a Ginny, esperando que la pelirroja decidiera acompañarlos.

- Gracias chicos – dijo Ginny. – Luna y yo tenemos planes.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos luego – dijo Ernie, guiñando para Ginny y Hermione.

- Parece un tic suyo – le dijo Ginny a Hermione en un susurro, quien rió recordando cuando Ernie le había guiñado antes de despedirse de ella a principios de semana.

- Ahora sabes que no hay nada entre él y yo, querida – dijo Hermione en voz baja, haciendo que Ginny y Luna rieran.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Mike acercándose a las 3 chicas, acompañado de sus amigos, Ron y Harry, que estaban hablando aparte de las chicas.

- Nada, cosa de chicas – dijo Luna con su voz soñadora.

- Bueno, nos vamos, ¿vienes Ginny? – le preguntó Mike a Ginny.

- ehmmm... tengo planes con Luna – dijo la pelirroja.

- Podemos salir de aquí con ellos – dijo Luna. – Ginny quiero ir a Honeydukes por algunas golosinas.

Ginny miró a Hermione, quien le dio una sonrisa.

- Bien, vamos entonces, los veo más tarde – le dijo Ginny al trio.

Hermione y Harry fueron los últimos en salir, dirigiéndose a las 3 escobas, donde encontraron a unos cuantos de los chicos en la reunión, Harry enseguida notó la presencia de Cho.

- Deberías invitarle algo – dijo Ron. – No puedes seguir esperando un buen momento, ya sabes, podrían asesinarte o algo así.

- Gracias Ron, eres demasiado crudo – dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo.

Hermione y Ron sonrieron ante la expresión de frustración de Harry. El trio pidió cerveza de mantequilla, hablaron de sus expectativas para los TIMOs y Hermione y Ron le contaron a Harry acerca de algunos alumnos que estaban rompiendo las reglas de Umbridge y como incluso Hermione los había alentado a seguir, como si el par de prefectos no los hubiera visto.

- Bueno, debo hablar con ambos de algo... importante – dijo Hermione. – Importante y complicado.

Harry entendió de qué se trataba, así como entendió que debía actuar como si no supiera nada.

- Y espero que me apoyen, son mis mejores amigos y espero que me apoyen y me entiendan – siguió Hermione, mirando a Ron.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – dijo Ron. – No creerás que me molestaré por lo que sea que hagas en tu vida Hermione.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Ron, esperando que de verdad no se molestara por lo que iba a decirles.

- Eres un tonto, Ronald, pero de verdad espero que actúes según tus palabras.

Harry dio un trago a su bebida, mientras que Ron miraba molesto a Hermione y esperaba lo que la chica tuviera que decir.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien, si es que se puede decir eso, ya que salir lo que es salir, pues no – dijo Hermione, que no había notado cómo Ron había cambiado de expresión molesta a triste.

- Felicidades... – dijo Harry.

- Si, eso – dijo Ron.

- No, el punto no es ese – continuó Hermione. – El punto es que... Ron... estoy saliendo con Ginny...

Ron se puso pálido, sus pecas resaltaron en su rostro, y sus orejas, al igual que las de Ginny se pintaron de rojo (cosa de los Weasley, pensó Hermione). Harry no sabía que hacer pues parecía que su amigo no respiraba.

Ron miró a Hermione, su mirada no tenía un sentimiento en concluso, había rabia, tristeza, incredulidad, y asco. Esto último fue lo que hizo que Hermione humedeciera sus ojos. Ron se fue, dejando a Harry y Hermione sentados.

- Ve con él Harry, yo estoy bien – dijo Hermione.

- No lo estás.

- No, pero él está peor que yo, ve con él Harry, yo buscaré a Ginny y Luna... Tienes que ir con él.

Harry apretó la mano de su amiga, se levantó y corrió tras de Ron, esperando que no fuera tan lejos.

.

.

Ron ignoraba a Harry, que decía y decía cosas, cosas que Ron no escuchaba. Estaba molesto, estaba más que molesto y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Ginny; tenía que encontrar a Ginny y que ésta le aclarara las cosas, pues no podía ser cierto lo que Hermione había dicho, debía ser una asquerosa broma que ambas habían planeado.

.

.

Ginny y Luna iban saliendo de Honeydukes, al parecer Mike y sus amigos se habían ido ya por otra parte.

- Entonces, ella quiere que al menos sus amigos lo sepan – dijo Luna.

- Si, y no es que yo no quiera, tú lo sabes e incluso Hanna, Ernie y Mike lo saben.

- ¿Mike lo sabe? – dijo Luna sorprendida.

- Si, cuando hablé con él en el entrenamiento le dije, no se me hacía justo terminar y dejarlo sin una explicación sincera. Me dijo que se alegraba por mí, y bueno, ya sabes que pasó, me besó y lo demás.

-Sí, estuviste muy mal esos días – dijo Luna a Ginny recordando los días entre la pelea y el día del partido, cuando Hermione y Ginny se reconciliaron.

-Sí, pero bueno, no tengo problema con que sea visto o sabido, sólo me preocupa la reacción de Ron.

Luna entendió el porqué, y eso fue lo que hizo que su rostro se llenara de temor al mirar al frente de la calle. Unos metros adelante, Ron llegó donde ellas, con Harry detrás de él. La expresión de Harry le dio a entender a Ginny que algo iba mal.

- Le ha contado – dijo Ginny a Luna segundos antes de que los chicos llegaran a ellas.

Ron tomó a Ginny del brazo, haciéndole daño.

- ¡Dime que es una maldita broma Ginevra! - bramó Ron.

-Ron, suéltala, estás lastimándola – intervino Harry. Luna se había quedado muda.

- ¡Calla Harry! Ella sabe lo que siento por Hermione, es mi jodida hermana y no puede hacerme esto – dijo Ron, mirando a Harry. – Y tú, se supone que tu estas enamorada de él – dijo Ron señalando a su amigo. – Así que en este maldito instante espero que me digas que esto es una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

Harry se sorprendió ante esto, y a pesar de la situación sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero no dejó de estar atento a cualquier cambio.

- Ron, lo siento, pero yo no lo quise así, simplemente pasó – dijo Ginny, tratando de sonar calmada.

- Como quiera que haya sido, ¡tú sabias lo que siento por ella Ginny!

- Más nunca hiciste nada Ron, ¡ella también te quería, pero eras un completo idiota con ella! – dijo Ginny al fin, gritándole a su hermano.

- ¡Eres una traidora! – dijo Ron, soltando a Ginny. – Y no tienes idea, el asco que me das – finalizó, levantando su varita en contra de su hermana, pero se detuvo al sentir dos varitas en el cuello.

- Mejor te calmas, Ronald – dijo Hermione, que había llegado al lugar de la escena, su mano temblaba.

Harry se había quedado helado ante todo eso, no es que no fuera a defender a Ginny, sino que no podía creer que su amigo era capaz de eso, así como tampoco podía creer que Hermione le estuviera apuntando; no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo tomó a Ron del brazo haciendo que bajara su varita.

-Ron, ven conmigo, necesitas tranquilizarte – dijo Harry. – Cuando te calmes pueden hablar, como personas, no como el animal que estás hecho ahora.

Ron bajó su varita y se fue con Harry, Hermione abrazó a Ginny, quien había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta.

- Ya puedes bajar tu varita, Luna – dijo Hermione.

- Ah, lo siento – dijo Luna, quien seguía apuntando a Ron en la distancia. – Fue un reflejo, creo.

- No importa, te lo agradezco, ya que si no hubiera llegado yo, al menos tu hubieras defendido a Ginny-. Hermione le sonrió a Luna, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione le compro una barra de chocolate a Ginny, y otra a Luna. El resto del día estuvieron sentadas frente a Honeydukes, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir – dijo Luna llegando al castillo. – Hanna y Ernie me han invitado a acompañarlos a cenar en los jardines.

- Te llevas bien con ellos ¿no? – dijo Hermione.

- Si, no iba a ir, pero supongo que necesitan estar a solas un momento- dijo la rubia.

- Luna, no nos molesta para nada que te quedes – dijo Hermione. Ginny le sonrió a su amiga.

- Lo sé, son muy amables, pero tienen cosas que arreglar-. Luna se fue dando saltitos, Ginny y Hermione se alegraban que alguien más que ellas y los chicos la trataran como lo que era, una bruja tan normal como cualquiera y una buena amiga.

Ginny y Hermione no pudieron atrasar más el regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, así que fueron. Al llegar la sala común estaba llena de muchos de sus compañeros, que hablaban demasiado y que al verlas entrar se quedaron en silencio, mirándolas.

Harry se acercó a ellas.

- Se lo ha dicho a todos – dijo Harry. – Está en el dormitorio, ya se ha calmado, pero apenas llegar se paró en la mesa de centro, y les dijo a todos lo gracioso que era, que su hermana estuviera con la chica que él quería... en fin, lo dijo todo y se fue arriba.

Ginny y Hermione eran el centro de atención. Dean Thomas miraba a Ginny de forma triste, pues el moreno había planeado acercarse a ella ahora que había terminado con Mike. Lavender parecía bastante feliz; Padma y Parvati Patill las miraban y cuchicheaban. Neville se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno, sí, fue chocante – dijo en voz alta. – Pero, en lo que a mi concierne, siguen siendo las mismas; sólo salen juntas –. Neville sonrió, y abrazó a ambas fuertemente, a lo que las chicas sonrieron.

El resto de los que se encontraban ahí, sonrieron y siguieron en sus asuntos; lo habían aceptado o bien restado importancia. Neville quiso saber cómo había pasado. Harry se sentó con ellos a escuchar. Por un instante, se olvidaron de la furia de Ron y pasaron un tiempo felices con sus amigos, sin tener que ocultarse para tomarse de las manos o abrazarse. No llegaron a besarse, pues en ese aspecto el pudor aún les podía.

.

.

**BIEN, PUES AQUÍ OTRO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ASI, JAJA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! ME ALEGRAN BASTANTE EL DIA EN VERDAD.**

**SALUDOS!**


	10. Running Days (Parte 1)

Pasaron varios días sin que Ron le dirigiera la palabra a Ginny o Hermione. Se encontraba en la sala común; Harry era quien le hacía compañía, y quien trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Es tu hermana, Ron, no importa cuánto digas odiarla no dejará de serlo – dijo Harry-. Está triste por tu actitud.

- Y también una traidora, Harry, ella sabía lo que sentía por Hermione, y yo sabía que ella te quería a ti – dijo Ron-. Si en realidad le importara mi actitud, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en estar con Hermione.

- No lo planearon, Ron, esas no son cosas que decidas, simplemente pasan – le dijo Harry, pensando en lo que sentía cuando miraba a Cho Chang.

- Yo sé que no se eligen Harry, yo no elegí querer a Hermione tampoco, pero al menos nunca hubiera pensado en tener algo con ella si, por ejemplo, tú me hubieras dicho que sentías algo también – dijo Ron-.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia con Ginny? ¿Es porque ambas son chicas, Ron? – preguntó Harry -.

-No Harry, no es eso -dijo Ron-. Ginny dijo que Hermione me quería, ella lo sabía y nunca me lo dijo, y aun así empezó a tener algo con ella. Mi propia hermana, Harry...

-Y también dijo que fuiste un tonto con Hermione -dijo Harry-. Y ambos sabemos que los años pasados la trataste algo... Mal. Y si, tu hermana, se enamoró y se enamoraron de ella, deberías apoyarla.

-No puedo -dijo Ron-. No puedo, al menos no ahora... aún no puedo perdonarle que me haya hecho eso.

-Creo que lo que debería preocuparte es que ellas te perdonen a ti –dijo Harry-. Después de lo que has dicho y lo que le hiciste a Ginny en Hogsmeade... Ron, vas a terminar perdiendo a tu amiga y a tu hermana.

-Para ser mi mejor amigo, estás mucho de su parte –dijo Ron-.

-Ustedes son mi familia, Ron, y ellas son como mis hermanas, y si así son felices ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme? Lo más que puedo hacer, es ayudar a que lo sean –dijo Harry-. Y justo ahora, tú lo estás impidiendo, así que mi misión es hacerte entender.

(N. del A: ese Harry es tan maduro... jajaja)

Ron no dijo nada, pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Harry hablara nuevamente.

-Entonces, ¿Ginny estaba enamorada de mí? –dijo Harry, provocando que las risas entre él y Ron se hicieran presentes.

-Lo único que sé ahora –dijo Ron-, es que tus probabilidades con Cho son muchísimo más altas ahora, comparadas con las que tenías con Ginny hace un año, que mira que eran cien por ciento positivas.

Harry se levantó de su asiento de un salto, pues de repente algo le había quemado dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –dijo Ron-.

-Auch, había olvidado que lo tenía –dijo Harry-. Hermione nos dio éste galeón falso a los miembros del grupo, cada vez que debamos reunirnos se pondrá caliente, y no, no puede gastarse así que quita esa cara Ron.

-Bueno, es obvio que no debe gastarse –dijo Ron, algo triste por ello-. Pero de igual forma a mí no me dio nada.

-Me pregunto por qué.

Salieron de la sala común, en dirección a la sala de menesteres, donde se encontraban ya algunos de los integrantes. Cho y su amiga Marietta estaban ya dentro, igual que Luna, Hanna, Ernie, Neville, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner y sus amigos (cuyos nombres ni Harry, ni Ron, ni nadie más había preguntado); también estaban los gemelos y Hermione, que evito mirar a Ron en cuanto entraron él y Harry al lugar.

-¿Cuántos faltan? –preguntó Harry-.

-Unos cuantos nada más, según me enteré algunos están en castigo con Umbridge, no podrán venir- dijo Hermione mirando el pergamino, en el cual algunos nombres se habían puesto color rojo, lo que significaba que estaban en castigo con la "suma inquisidora".

-Ron, esto es para ti –dijo Neville, alcanzándole a Ron el galeón-. Debía dártelo ayer, pero no te había encontrado.

-Gracias, Neville -dijo Ron guardando el galeón en su bolsillo-. Será pan comido no gastarlo, no tengo muchos galeones –dijo Ron sonriéndole a Neville que le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –Preguntó Harry a Hermione-.

-Saliendo de clase, supongo –contestó ella-.

-Pero Luna y Mike ya están aquí –dijo Harry, mirando a los chicos del curso de Ginny-.

Hermione no había notado la presencia de ellos, al hacerlo se acercó a Luna para preguntarle por la pelirroja, pero entonces la puerta del lugar se abrió, entrando por ella las gemelas Patil y Ginny detrás de ellas. Hermione miró preocupada a Ginny, que al mirarla sonrió y corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé junto a Mike y Luna –dijo Hermione-.

-Tuve un percance –dijo Ginny-. Ellas necesitan ayuda Herms.

Padma, la del uniforme de Ravenclaw llevaba un corte en la mejilla, Parvati llevaba uno en el labio, y Ginny tenía una expresión divertida. Todos se acercaron a ellas, preocupados.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Dijo Harry-.

-Estaba con Padma en uno de los pasillos –comenzó Parvati-. Sentimos el calor de los galeones y nos disponíamos a venir.

-Entonces al virar en una esquina, había un chico de primero, de Hufflepuff-prosiguió Padma, mirando a Ernie y Hannah-. No sabemos si lo conocen; en fin, Malfoy y Parkinson estaban molestándolo.

-Lo llamaban sangre sucia, y le apuntaban con sus varitas –continuó Parvati-. Padma les amenazó con reportarlos, pero siendo prefectos, poco sentido tenia, así que Pansy nos atacó con un hechizo no verbal.

-Lo siguiente que supimos fue que Malfoy y esa tonta cayeron petrificados al suelo- dijo Padma. Entonces Ginny salió de detrás de una estatua sonriendo, y supimos que ella lo había hecho.

Las gemelas y Ginny rieron recordando el momento en que los Slytherin habían dado de lleno en el suelo; orgullosa, Hermione besó a Ginny, frente a todos, provocando la sorpresa de los pocos que no sabían. Ron bufó ante la muestra de cariño, provocando que los gemelos le golpearan la cabeza.

-Bueno, tengo un poco de poción para que se las pongan chicas, así no tendrán cicatriz –dijo Hermione, restándole importancia a Ron y a las miradas de los sorprendidos.

-Sería genial que tuvieran cicatrices –dijo Fred.

-Sí, así podríamos distinguirlas –dijo George.

-Sí, es bastante complicado diferenciarlas, son tan idénticas – dijo Fred.

-Lo son, hermano, no sé cómo los demás no las confunden – dijo George.

-Basta ya –dijo Ginny-. Padma está en Ravenclaw, par de tontos, y Parvati está en nuestra casa, ustedes deberían de tener grabados sus nombres en la frente –dijo Ginny, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran, todos menos Ron-.

.

.

**BUENO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE CAP ME SALIO ALGO LARGO ASI QUE LO TUVE QUE DIVIDIR, SUBIRÉ LA SIGUIENTE PARTE MAS TARDE, QUE ESTOY PINTANDO MI CASA Y SI SIGO AQUÍ, NO AVANZO :S**

_**LucyTheMarauder**_**: vaya que me alegras el dia! es bueno recibir los reviews, así sé si hay algo que va bien o mal con la historia para los que leen ¿no crees? todo tipo de critica buena o mala es aceptada, siempre y cuando sea constructiva ;) saludos!**


	11. Running Days (Parte 2)

-Bueno, mejor ponernos a trabajar –dijo Harry-.

Durante esa clase, Harry les enseño a desarmar a su oponente, habiendo discutido con uno de los amigos de Michael Corner, un tal Zacharias Smith, sobre si era necesario o no; pero importándole poco a Harry pues no todos sabían ni habían perfeccionado ese hechizo.

-Bien, ya han aprendido el movimiento –dijo Harry-. Pero no sirve de nada si no practicamos con blancos móviles. Formaremos parejas, pero no quiero que se emocionen eligiendo a su mejor amigo o amiga –dijo Harry mirando a los gemelos, y a otros que enseguida habían elegido a su acompañante-. Rolaremos parejas, iremos por turnos para aprender a desarmar a cualquier oponente.

Todos se pusieron en pares, e iban rolando cada cierto tiempo, cuando Harry veía a alguien que dominaba el hechizo, los hacia cambiar de pareja, corregía los movimientos de algunos y felicitaba a otros. Él también se enfrentó a algunos de sus compañeros, siendo desarmado por Luna, desarmando a Zacharias Smith (cosa que lo agradó bastante).

-¡Eres un imbécil, Corner!- gritó Ron.

Harry rápidamente se abrió paso y llegó al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo y el Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Harry, notando que Ron estaba en el suelo, y metros más adelante Fred y George ayudaban a Hermione a levantarse, con Ginny preguntándole si estaba bien.

-¡éste imbécil me derribó! –Dijo Ron, señalando a Corner-.

-Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que no estuvieras en guardia Weasley –dijo Michael-.

-Aun si hubiera estado en guardia, ¡debías desarmarme, no atacarme! –Bramó Ron-.

Harry se puso en medio de los chicos, Fred llego a sostener a Ron, que era el que estaba a punto de golpear a Corner, quien no tenía intención de hacer nada.

-Y se supone que tú debías practicar conmigo Weasley, pero apenas George desarmó a Hermione, lanzaste tu hechizo contra ella –dijo Corner-. Yo sólo te apunté a ti, de no haber sido un imbécil, habrías repelido mi ataque.

Michael parecía bastante complacido con la ira de Ron.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –dijo Harry, sorprendido-. ¿No te parece que te estás pasando de la raya, Ron?

-Déjale, Harry, ya le tocará conmigo –dijo Fred-.

-O conmigo –dijo George-.

-No, esto no está bien –dijo Hermione, incorporándose completamente-. Éste grupo no es para atacarnos entre nosotros, y tu Ron, si lo que quieres es un duelo, dímelo, no me ataques por la espalda como un maldito cobarde, ya estoy harta de tu actitud.

-Si no puedes aceptar lo que pasa entre tu hermana y tu mejor amiga, hermanito, tienes problemas –dijo George-.

-Así es, no seas un cerrado Ron –dijo Fred-.

-Déjenle chicos –intervino Ginny-. No vale la pena...

Ginny tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro. Ron era con el que podía tener esas charlas sobre Harry antes, sabiendo que no la delataría, así como él podía hablarle de Hermione. Ginny sabía que Ron tenía motivos para estar molesto, mas sin embargo le dolía pensar que su hermano pudiera sentir tanto rencor, pero ella nada podía hacer, sentía lo que sentía por la castaña, y aunque le hubiera gustado poder evitarlo por su hermano (lo intentó), lo habría hecho.

El resto del entrenamiento concluyo sin percances, única cosa posible ya que Harry evitó poner a Hermione, Ginny o Michael con Ron; aunque este último tuvo bastante al enfrentar a los gemelos, y a Neville, que tenía bastante habilidad para el desarme.

.

.

-Entonces, mañana vendrás ¿no? –dijo Ginny a Hermione. La pelirroja se encontraba recostada en las piernas de Hermione, quien estaba sentada en el piso y acariciaba cansinamente el cabello de Ginny.

-Supongo que si –dijo Hermione-. Ya he terminado de practicar con McGonagall, dijo que si siguiera haciéndolo para mis TIMOs sería una forma innecesaria de pasar mi tiempo. Y no tengo rondas ya.

-Entonces vendrás – dijo Ginny-.

-Posiblemente Ginny, no quiero decirte que sí y que por alguna cosa imprevista no pueda llegar –dijo Hermione-.

-Bueno, igual te esperaré después del entrenamiento, por si no llegas durante éste –dijo Ginny-.

El resto de los alumnos se habían ido, en la sala de menesteres solo quedaban Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna y ellas. Los chicos hablaban sobre las siguientes lecciones con Harry, Luna estaba paseando por la habitación, mirando profundamente cada esquina del lugar, como si buscara algo.

Harry había notado como Ron miraba a la pareja, y no podía evitar estar en modo de alerta por si su amigo entraba en uno de sus ataques.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Luna, acercándose a Hermione y Ginny-. Si no me voy ahora, me quedaré dormida en el trayecto y no sé si encontraré el camino a la torre.

Ginny y Hermione arquearon sus cejas al escuchar a Luna decir eso.

-¿Te acompañamos? –Dijo Ginny-.

-No, estaré bien –dijo Luna, despidiéndose de ambas y dirigiéndose a los chicos, para despedirse también.

-¿Cansadas? –dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba frente a las chicas en el suelo. Ron estaba "ocupado" observando un estante lleno de botellitas de cristal, que tenían etiquetas escritas en runas.

-Cansada es poco –dijo Hermione-. Aun me duele el costado, ya sabes por qué.

-Lo sé, de verdad se pasó de la raya –dijo Harry-.

-¿Dónde está Neville? –Preguntó Ginny-. Estaba contigo hace un minuto –dijo, incorporándose al lado de Hermione, tomando su mano-.

-Acompaño a Luna a la torre de Ravenclaw –dijo Harry.

-Ah, bueno –dijo Ginny. Se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió hacia Ron, provocando que Hermione y Harry se levantaran rápidamente a seguirla, preocupados.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ron –dijo Ginny, llamando la atención de su hermano.

-Tú tienes que hablar, Ginevra, yo no tengo nada que decirte –respondió Ron, sin siquiera mirarla.

Harry se lamentó internamente del comportamiento de Ron, mientras que Hermione cerró los ojos, conteniendo el deseo de hechizar a Ron por ser tan terco.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, y lo que tengo que decir, será lo último que hablaré contigo si tu así lo decides –siguió Ginny-.

Ron giró un poco su cabeza, miró a Hermione, a Ginny, y después volvió a clavar su mirada en el estante con botellas.

-Te quiero muchísimo, Ron, eres mi hermano y sé que esto te duele –dijo Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione-. Y te pido perdón, y te ruego que me perdones; mas no pienses que voy a dejar a Hermione por darte gusto –dijo Ginny-. Y aunque la dejara, tu no podrías estar con ella, porque ella me quiere a mí y si no puedes aceptarlo, entonces... yo nada puedo hacer ni decir.

Ron se giró, mirando sorprendido a Ginny después de lo que había dicho. Harry tenia cara de querer hablar, pero al parecer no sabía que decir.

-Yo te quise, Ron –dijo al fin Hermione-. Pero, si somos lógicos, yo no me hubiera sentido atraída por Ginny si lo que sentía por ti hubiese sido... más fuerte. No te pido disculpas, porque no he hecho nada malo. Para mí siempre has sido primero mi amigo, y seguiré ofreciéndote eso, nada más.

Ron estaba mudo, miró a Harry que negó levemente con la cabeza, señal de no saber que decir. El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, seguido de Harry.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron atrás por un par de minutos, sin saber si habían aumentado o apaciguado la ira de Ron.

.

.

**HEY! AQUÍ OTRA PARTE, ES UN POCO ABURRIDA, A MI ME ABURRIÓ SINCERAMENTE, POR ESO LO DIVIDI... EN FIN, ESPERO QUE AL MENOS NO LES ABURRA TANTO COMO A MI JAJAJA**

_**LucyTheMarauder**_**: GRACIAS! ES BUENO SABER QUE CUENTO CONTIGO PARA DECIRME CUANDO ESTO SE VUELVA MALO JAJAJA**

_**TOMYVE**_**: QUÉ RARO, YO PUEDO VER TUS REVIEWS! DE HECHO CREÍ HABERTE PERDIDO CUANDO DEJASTE DE COMENTAR D: QUISE RESPONDERTE PERO NO VIENE LA OPCION, SUPUSE QUE LO TENDRIAS BLOQUEADO O ALGO ASI, IGUAL MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC! SE PONDRA MEJOR EN UNO O DOS CAPITULOS, LO PROMETO! SIGUE DEJANDO TUS REVIEWS, SI DEJAN DE APARECERME, TE LO HARÉ SABER ;)**

_**DrKpOtTeR:**_** WIIII! A MI ME HACE FELIZ QUE TU SEAS FELIZ JAJAJA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO n_n**


	12. De vuelta

El invierno llegó, y la nieve ya había cubierto los jardines. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que las clases del E.D. estaban en marcha. Umbridge disolvió todos los grupos existentes, sospechando que había alumnos haciendo cosas "ilícitas".

-Los fines de semana son tan aburridos – dijo Ginny, que se encontraba recostada de cabeza en un sofá de la sala común.

-Es que ya no tienes entrenamientos, eso es lo que pasa – dijo Hermione, sosteniendo un libro en sus manos, sin apartar la mirada.

-Tampoco hay visitas a Hogsmeade – dijo Ginny.

-Y no podemos salir con la "brigada inquisitorial" buscando cualquier motivo para quitarnos puntos – dijo Neville, que podaba un extraño cactus. –Ayer Draco me quitó 30 puntos por pasear en el pasillo con "una asquerosa planta posiblemente venenosa".

-¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó Ginny, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La castaña hizo a un lado su libro, se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó a besar la barbilla de la pelirroja.

-Media hora, y mejor incorpórate, que tu cabeza empieza a ponerse roja, como tu cabello –dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose al dormitorio después de la muestra de cariño.

Neville rió al mirar que efectivamente Ginny tenía la sangre hasta la cabeza. Ginny se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Al momento en que Hermione reapareció en la sala común, Ron entró a la misma.

-Hola Ron, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Neville, amable.

-Hola Neville, con Fred y George, pero como están castigados se han ido al salón de Umbridge –respondió Ron.

-¿Salón? –preguntó Hermione, mas fue una pregunta automática, ya que Ron seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, cosa que hizo que Ron la mirara por un segundo y se retirara a las habitaciones sin responderle a Hermione.

-Sí, son tantos los castigados que ahora Umbridge usa un salón –dijo Neville, que ya había estado castigado una vez. –Ron la está pasando mal, ¿no?

-Lo está pasando así porque quiere –dijo Ginny-. Nosotras nos disculpamos, yo prácticamente le dije "te ruego", pero si esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo, pues no, sólo con una persona he insistido tanto –terminó la pelirroja, mirando a Hermione-.

-Creo que Neville no se refiere a eso –dijo Hermione, apoyada en la pared-. Harry está ocupado con Cho Chang y el E.D., a nosotras nos ignora, los gemelos lo aceptan con ellos un rato, pero supongo que su humor los harta -, Hermione se sentó al pie de donde estaba Ginny-. Pasa mucho tiempo solo, y en parte es causa nuestra Ginny –termino Hermione mirando a la pelirroja-.

-No lo es –dijo Neville-. Ustedes se disculparon, aun cuando no tenían por qué hacerlo, él es el que espera no sé qué señal para estar conforme con ustedes.

Ginny y Hermione le sonrieron a Neville, él había sido el único que no había juzgado lo que había entre ellas desde el principio, con el podían actuar como la pareja que eran, sin pensar en lo que llegaran a pensar los demás; eventualmente todos (al menos Gryffindors y el resto del E.D.) se habían acostumbrado.

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie-. Harry nos llamará en cualquier... oh, ahí está.

Los galeones en sus bolsillos comenzaban a tomar calor. El E.D. era lo único que mantenía entretenida a Ginny, Hermione se entretenía leyendo libros que ya había leído y Neville lo hacía cuidando plantas. Dirigiéndose al hueco para salir, Ron reapareció en la sala común, con el galón en su mano.

Las chicas salieron por delante, y Neville espero a Ron, para ir con él.

.

.

El entrenamiento con Harry pasó sin novedad, sin percances, mas sus amigos se daban cuenta que Harry se encontraba de un humor un poco malo. Al terminar, Cho se acercó a él, y éste la rechazó totalmente. Hermione le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba y sólo recibió una respuesta de mala gana.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Hermione, te agradecería que no te metieras en mis asuntos –dijo Harry, dejando sorprendida a la castaña-.

-Será que discutió con Cho –dijo Neville, que había presenciado la escena-.

-Aun así, algo le pasa –dijo Hermione-.

-¿Qué le pasa a quién? – Ginny se acercaba a ellos, sacudiendo su ropa que estaba llena de polvo, causa de la destrucción que había ocurrido dentro de la sala-.

-Nada, Harry tuvo un mal día creemos-. Dijo Hermione.

Ron siguió a su amigo, que había salido enojado del lugar, Hermione, Ginny y Neville fueron los últimos en salir y dirigirse a su torre.

.

.

McGonagall entró violentamente al dormitorio de las chicas, Hermione, Parvati Patill, Lavender y Ginny tenían varitas en alto, apuntando al intruso, bajando sus brazos al ver a la profesora parada frente a ellas.

-Ginevra Weasley, necesito que me acompañe – dijo McGonagall-. Es urgente.

Hermione miró a Ginny, cuando la pelirroja salió de la habitación, Hermione corrió detrás de ella y McGonagall, quien no se interpuso a la presencia de la chica.

La profesora guio a las chicas a la oficina de Dumbledore, al entrar, los gemelos y Ron ya estaban ahí, con Harry, que se encontraba pálido y sudoroso. Dumbledore les daba indicaciones a dos hombres en los retratos, que desaparecieron de sus lienzos.

-Me temo que el señor Weasley ha sufrido un ataque en su guardia de la orden –dijo Dumbledore-, su madre ha sido avisada y alguien ya está en camino a ayudarle, agradezcan al joven Potter que tuvo esta... premonición al respecto. Irán a San Mungo en traslador, donde se encontrarán con su madre y su padre, esperemos haberlo rescatado prontamente.

Ginny había comenzado a respirar agitadamente ante las palabras del director, Hermione quería acercarse a ella, pero no quería ocasionar algo más haciéndolo frente a McGonagall y Dumbledore, pues a pesar de su relación, al menos hasta donde ellas sabían, nadie fuera de su círculo de confianza sabía nada, pero Ginny estaba cada vez peor, aun con Fred y George tratando de calmarla.

Dumbledore regresó con una taza de té, el traslador.

-Bueno jóvenes Weasley, deben partir ya, estoy seguro que en San Mungo podrán hacer algo por la señorita Ginevra –dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que los pelirrojos se pusieran alrededor de la taza.

-¿Puede venir Hermione, señor?-.

Los ojos de todos, incluida Hermione, se abrieron de par en par. Ron había sido el de la petición.

-También Harry... señor – agregó Ron al ver el asombro de los demás.

-Me temo que el joven Potter deberá quedarse, debemos atender un asunto respecto a el-. Dijo Dumbledore.

Harry no atendía nada de lo que pasaba en la oficina.

-Pero, ¿puede venir Hermione? –volvió a preguntar Ron, tomando la mano de la castaña en señal de súplica a Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo, pero dense prisa, señorita Granger acérquese- dijo Dumbledore.

Ginny seguía respirando agitadamente, no pasar más tiempo los Weasley y Hermione tomaron la taza, sintiendo como algo los absorbía y los escupía nuevamente en una sala de hospital, donde la señora Weasley estaba esperando.

-¡Niños! Su padre ya fue ingresado, él está bien, iré a preguntar si hay más noticias, siéntense-dijo la señora Weasley-. Oh Hermione, querida, ¿no vino Harry? Gracias por venir, regreso en un instante-. La señora Weasley saludo a Hermione y se fue.

Hermione tiró de Ginny hacia sí, abrazándola.

-Tranquila –dijo Hermione-, tu papá ya está atendido, respira profundo Ginny, ya está bien-.

La castaña acariciaba el cabello de Ginny, mientras que ésta se calmaba. Ron no dejaba de mirar a su hermana, intranquilo a pesar que ésta se estaba tranquilizando. Fred y George estaban en silencio.

Media hora después, la señora Weasley no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar, entraba y salía en busca de información sobre el señor Weasley. Ginny al fin se separó de Hermione, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Ron, recargado en un muro. Ron miró a Ginny y le sonrió, a lo que ésta dejó escapar algunas lágrimas y se abrazó a su hermano, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

-Me debes un sickle –dijo Fred-.

George le arrojó una bolita de papel a su gemelo, ambos se levantaron y abrazaron a Ginny y Ron.

-¡que tiernos somos! –dijo Fred-.

-¡Toda una familia!-dijo George-.

-¡Derrochamos ternura! –dijeron ambos gemelos, provocando risas entre los 4 Weasley. Hermione sonreía ante la muestra de cariño. Entonces, Ron le dedicó una mirada, una mirada llena de disculpa. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole a su amigo.

-No... Gracias – dijo Hermione, apenas audible pero segura de que Ron había leído sus labios.

.

.

**LISTO! NUEVO CAP, YA TODOS MAS TRANQUILOS. FUE AMOR Y PREOCUPACION DE HERMANO LO QUE HIZO ACTUAR A RON, LINDO ¿NO?**

_**TOMYVE**_**: GRACIAS! YO LEO Y RECIBO TUS COMENTARIOS CON GUSTO Y SI, RON ES MEDIO BRUTO, PERO YA SE HA ARREGLADO NO? Y BUENO, LAS CHICAS ESTAN BIEN, PERO AL MENOS DENTRO DE SU CIRCULO, YA QUE AUN NO SE SABE CLARAMENTE EN TODO HOGWARTS. Y NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTA BIEN DEJARSE LLEVAR ;) ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ÉSTE CAP.**

**DrKpOtTeR: YO TAMBIEN LO HUBIERA HECHIZADO, PERO BUENO, Hermione NO ES ASI, YA VES :p ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ESTE CAP!**


	13. Te quiero Te amo

De regreso en Hogwarts, los hermanos Weasley pudieron al tanto de la situación a sus amigos. Así mismo, Harry los puso al tanto de su situación.

-Asi que, ésta cone xión es la que me ha hecho estar enojado, confundido... pero Dumbledore me ha puesto a aprender Oclumancia con Snape –terminó de decir Harry-.

-¿y has hablado ya con Cho? – Pregunto Hermione-.

-No, sólo espero que me escuche después de cómo me comporte ayer con ella- respondió Harry-. Y tú, Ron, me alegra que por fin hayas hecho a un lado tus tonterías.

Ron sólo sonrió, no dijo nada pues sentía que no tenía palabras para disculparse.

-¿y cómo está su padre? –pregunto Luna, que se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Mucho mejor –dijo Ginny-. Gracias a Harry, y calla, que a pesar de cómo lo hayas visto, le salvaste-dijo Ginny, interrumpiendo a su amigo que pretendía alegar sobre cómo él había sido la serpiente que lo atacaba en su sueño-.

-Por cierto, Harry, la señora Weasley quería invitarnos a la madriguera para estas fiestas, pero con todo lo que está pasando, Sirius la ha convencido que lo conveniente es pasarlas en Grimmauld Place –dijo Hermione a su amigo, sabiendo que ésas noticias lo alegrarían al menos un poco-.

-Eso suena genial –dijo Harry, sonriente-. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo tomo la señora Weasley? –preguntó.

-¿Cómo tomó qué? –preguntó Ginny-.

-Ehmmm... lo suyo, ¿qué más?- dijo Harry-.

-Mi madre no sabe de lo suyo-dijo Ron-. Estuvo muy ocupada, ni siquiera notó la forma en que se abrazaban y los... besos –dijo Ron, poniendo cara de desagrado en modo de broma.

-Se lo diremos en las vacaciones próximas –dijo Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió dudosa, cosa que Ginny no pasó por alto.

-No tienes problema con eso ¿verdad Herms?-. Pregunto Ginny.

Hermione no dijo palabra alguna, sólo la miró.

-¿en serio Hermione? –dijo Ginny molesta, pues al parecer la castaña no pretendía hacer saber lo suyo con la familia de Ginny, y a saber si lo haría con la suya propia. Soltó la mano de Hermione-. ¿Entonces vamos a estar juntas sólo dentro de estas paredes?

-¿Qué es lo que miras Luna? –dijo Harry mirando el techo, haciendo que todos, excepto la pareja, miraran al mismo punto que Luna, quien no seguía la conversación por mirar un punto fijo en el techo.

Todos querían escapar de esa situación, pero no sabían cómo, así que simplemente fingieron buscar algo en el punto al que Luna miraba.

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso frente a todos, Ginny-dijo Hermione, tranquila-.

-¿Por qué no?, a fin de cuentas, son los únicos con los que podemos presumir de estar juntas, así que al menos alguien deberá ver nuestra "relación" en todo su esplendor ¿no crees?- dijo Ginny, enfatizando las comillas con sus manos al decir la palabra _relación_.

-Creo que... debemos llevar a Luna a su torre –dijo Harry-.

-Te acompaño, compañero –dijo Ron, levantándose con Harry de sus lugares y sacando a Luna de su trance.

-Oh, sí, es tarde, hasta luego chicas –dijo Luna sonriente, sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre la pareja-.

Los chicos salieron, escoltando a Luna por el agujero de la señora gorda, dejando a Hermione y Ginny discutir a solas.

-¿Entonces? –dijo al fin Ginny, apenas desaparecieron los demás-.

-Ginny, tienes que entender que esto es nuevo para mí –dijo Hermione-, eres literalmente la primera pareja que tengo y sinceramente nunca pensé que sería una chica.

-Pues no parece ser muy nuevo aquí dentro, o en la sala de menesteres, o frente a Harry, Ron, Luna, frente al E.D. –dijo Ginny, obviamente molesta -. Incluso ayer en San Mungo no tuviste problemas con nosotras.

-Y no lo tengo, pero tus padres Ginny... eso es un paso más grande ¿no crees? –dijo Hermione, que no miraba a la pelirroja-. No creo que sea aun momento para eso.

-En eso tienes razón, pues en este tiempo el paso más grande que has dado fue cuando me besaste frente a Hannah y Ernie antes de aquel partido –dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie-. Y también debo agradecerle a Ron, pues si no hubiera sido por él, quien sabe si ahora lo supieran los demás en nuestra casa ¿no? –agrego la pelirroja, dejando a Hermione sola en la sala común, retirándose al dormitorio de chicas.

Hermione se quedó sola en la sala común, sabiendo que Ginny estaba molesta y sin quien hablar al respecto. A pesar de la huida de sus amigos diciendo acompañar a Luna, el día no estaba tan avanzado, así que Hermione salió de la torre con la intención de aclarar su mente.

Hermione se acercó al lago, donde estaban sus amigos, Luna y varios alumnos más, aprovechando el hielo del lago.

-Creí que llevaban a Luna a su torre –dijo Hermione acercándose.

El lugar estaba lleno de nieve, todos se encontraban bastante abrigados. Luna estaba a varios metros de distancia sobre el lago congelado.

-Quiso venir a patinar –dijo Ron -, y Harry vio a Cho a lo lejos, y quería ver si podía hablar con ella.

-Pero entonces ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Hermione a su amigo-.

-Está con Marietta, y sinceramente, esa chica me asusta –dijo Harry, dejando salir el aire de su boca, llenando de vaho el viento-.

-Bueno, creo que podemos hacer algo de ello –dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron-.

-Ni creas, Hermione, no me meteré en tal lio- dijo Ron, sabiendo que su amiga pretendía que se acercara a la acompañante de Cho para darle oportunidad a Harry-. Además, Harry debe demostrar su amor, así que amigo, deberás demostrarle que te importa acercándote a ella con Marietta cerca – termino Ron, mirando divertido la cara de sufrimiento de Harry.

Harry suspiró, y se dirigió a donde estaba Cho con Marietta. Ambos amigos vieron como Harry le hablaba a Cho y un momento después Marietta se alejaba de ellos, quedándose con otros compañeros de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, al menos Cho no parece tan molesta- dijo Ron-. ¿Dónde está Ginny? – dijo Ron, mirando al lugar donde Luna daba piruetas en el lago.

-En el dormitorio, molesta –dijo Hermione -. No me malentiendas Ron, pero sinceramente no sé si quiera hablar de esto contigo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero –dijo Ron-. Pero como no vino, tuve que preguntar dónde estaba. Luna es buena ¿no?

-Sí, se ve tan ágil –dijo Hermione-.

.

.

-No puedes pedirle algo tan grande Ginny, como ella dice, es la primera relación que tiene y es contigo. No es que esté mal, para nada lo veo así, pero si Hermione era demasiado tímida como para besar a un chico, incluso Krum, ¿Cómo esperas que haga totalmente publico esto?

Angelina estaba en el dormitorio cuando Ginny había entrado y cerrado la puerta de golpe, así que la capitana le preguntó que le pasaba y Ginny habló.

-Pero tampoco parece hacer más por que otros lo sepan –dijo Ginny-. Yo tampoco me veía con ella hace poco más de un mes, me gustaba Harry.

-Sí, todo mundo lo sabía, menos Harry –dijo Angelina riendo, provocando que Ginny riera también.

-Lo sé, pero bueno, el punto es que siento que esto va muy lento ¿sabes? –Ginny calló por un segundo -. Sé que todo Gryffindor y el E.D. saben de esto, pero quiero poder tomarla de la mano o robarle un beso fuera de estas paredes o de la sala de menesteres. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil para ella? –dijo la pelirroja-.

-Ginny, es Hermione, Hermione Granger, voy un año delante de ella y sabe más de lo que yo sé acerca de todo. Es una chica lista, una chica de cerebro, tienes que darle tiempo a que se acostumbre a eso de seguir su corazón y no sus pensamientos –dijo Angelina, que sacaba una bufanda y guantes de un montón de ropa que había estado revolviendo todo el tiempo-. Ahora, muchos están patinando en el lago ¿vienes Weasley?

-Gracias, bajaré más tarde –dijo Ginny-. Y en verdad, gracias capitana – agregó la pelirroja sonriéndole a la morena, que salió de la habitación rumbo a los jardines.

Ginny pensaba en todo lo que Angelina le había dicho, después de todo tenía razón en que Hermione no podría haber esperado que su primer relación formal fuera con ella, pues en todas las pláticas de antes, Hermione hablaba de su hermano. Tampoco se equivocaba en que Hermione era bastante analítica, a comparación de ella.

-Yo soy más impulsiva, ella más analítica; aunque he de darle crédito por la forma en que se comporta conmigo aun frente a nuestros amigos y conocidos –dijo para sí misma la pelirroja-. No se restringe, me demuestra que me quiere, pero yo... necesito más. Pero si la presiono demasiado puedo terminar perdiéndola.

Ginny sabía que aunque terminara lo suyo con Hermione, pretendientes no le faltarían, y los aceptaría por orgullo, pero tampoco soportaría saber que alguien más (su hermano, en particular) cortejara a su castaña.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué pienso en eso, estamos juntas aun y supongo... supongo que puedo ser más paciente...

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a ir en busca de Hermione, al bajar a la sala común no la encontró; se maldijo recordando que la había dejado sola en ese lugar y supuso que habría ido en busca de sus amigos, así que busco su abrigo, bufanda y guantes y se dirigió a los jardines.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba a metros de la orilla, haciendo círculos en el hielo con Luna. Ron estaba con Neville y los gemelos calentándose en la orilla, alrededor de un fuego que Neville había conjurado. Harry seguía con Cho.

-Ginny se molestó ¿cierto? –dijo Luna con su voz soñadora, mirando la estela que dejaba en el hielo con sus botas convertidas en patines.

-Sí, lo hizo- dijo Hermione-. Supongo que tiene razón de hacerlo, hacer esto lo más formal posible sería adecuado, pero es tan confuso.

-No lo es –dijo Luna-. O amas a alguien, o no lo haces; tan simple como eso.

-No es así, amar a alguien conlleva muchas cosas –dijo Hermione-. A veces tienes que actuar en contra de tus pensamientos o de tus conocimientos, o en contra de lo que está bien para seguir adelante con esa persona.

-Si lo ves cómo ir "en contra de" entonces no es amar a alguien-dijo Luna-. No tiene por qué ser un sacrificio. Sé que piensas que lo que digo la mayoría del tiempo no tiene sentido Hermione, pero debes de dejar de usar tu cerebro, debes comenzar a usar tu corazón. Al menos cuando se trate de Ginny, o de quien sea a quien ames –dijo Luna, que después de decir eso se alejó de Hermione en dirección a la orilla, para calentarse al lado del fuego que usaban los chicos.

Hermione se detuvo, pensando en que efectivamente era su mente la que le decía que algunas cosas no debían pasar como estaban pasando. Se basaba en lo que la sociedad, tanto mágica como muggle, decía que era correcto o que debía ser. Se basaba en lo que las mayorías decían era lo correcto, porque se le había educado para ser libre, siempre y cuando su libertad no interfiriera con la de los demás.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando un chico de primero la golpeó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al hielo sobre sus rodillas. Se sentó sobre la capa de hielo y se revisó, notando que sus jeans se habían roto con el golpe y que una de sus rodillas sangraba. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando una figura se inclinó ante ella y le ofrecía una mano.

.

.

Ginny observó a través de una ventana y vio a sus hermanos cerca del lago, y a metros de la orilla vio su melena castaña, inconfundible aún debajo de aquel gorro de lana. Se encontraba haciendo círculos en el hielo con Luna; se dirigió al lugar.

Llegó al lado de los gemelos, que le hicieron espacio alrededor del fuego. Ron y Neville se reían de Harry, que se encontraba sonrojado al lado de Cho Chang. Unos minutos después, Luna llego con ellos, dejando a Hermione sola en el hielo; Ginny la miraba, sin pensar en nada, sólo la miraba, cuando vio que un pequeño niño pasaba deslizándose al lado de la castaña, golpeándola y haciéndola caer de rodillas. Ginny se apresuró a llegar con Hermione, que se había sentado en el hielo. Al parecer sus jeans se habían rasgado, y sangraba de su rodilla izquierda. La castaña suspiro y se disponía a levantarse en el instante que Ginny llegaba a su lado, se inclinó y le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Hermione la miró, tomó su mano y se levantó con su ayuda. En sus ojos se reflejaba la alegría de verla, Ginny lo sabía, pero también se veía pena; entonces la pelirroja lamentó la forma en que había actuado en la torre, pues sabía que había hecho sentir mal a su novia.

_-"mi novia"-_pensó. A pesar de estar juntas no era muy común que se catalogaran, de hecho, no habían mencionado esa palabra antes, solo se demostraban sus sentimientos, pero extrañamente se decían "te quiero".

-Al parecer no estabas muy concentrada, Granger –dijo Ginny, sonriéndole a la castaña-.

-Lo estaba, pero no precisamente en mantener el equilibrio –dijo Hermione-. ¿Por qué te miro hacia abajo? –preguntó la castaña, pues Ginny tenía casi su misma estatura, pero por alguna razón Hermione era cinco centímetros más alta en ese instante.

-Ah, te vi caer y corrí hacia aquí –dijo Ginny, mirando sus pies. Sus botas estaban de modo normal, ya que no se había preocupado en convertirlas en patines-. No te emociones, son los centímetros de las navajas –dijo Ginny, sacando su varita y apuntando a sus botas–. _Glacies cultro _– unas navajas para patines aparecieron en las botas de Ginny, quedando a la par de Hermione -. Deberíamos ir a la enfermería, estas sangrando.

Ginny comenzó a patinar en dirección a la orilla, pero Hermione se detuvo, sosteniendo la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Ginny-.

-Nada, es solo que... tú me confundes –dijo Hermione-. Hace unos minutos estabas fúrica conmigo, y ahora estás... me confundes.

-Ya, lamento lo de hace rato, Herms-dijo Ginny-. Solo, dejémoslo ¿está bien? No necesitamos que nadie más sepa de esto mientras estemos bien ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, vamos, o la sangre se te va a congelar y...-

Hermione tomó a Ginny del rostro con ambas manos, rozó la nariz de la pelirroja con la suya, frente a todos aquellos que estaban en el lago patinando, esquiando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, no le importó. Para Hermione ese instante era de ella y de su pelirroja. Ginny tomó a Hermione de la cintura, casi automáticamente al tenerla tan cerca y la presionó contra su cuerpo.

**-**_Te amo-_dijo Hermione, y juntó sus labios con los de Ginny, sintió la suavidad de estos y comenzó esa lucha entre ambas. Más no era una lucha agresiva, era más bien un baile. La boca de una se amoldaba perfectamente a la otra, estaban ya bastante acostumbradas al sabor de cada una, a los movimientos.

Ginny, aun disfrutando del momento, no dejaba de sorprenderle que Hermione hiciera algo así, más aun cuando sintió la lengua de la castaña tratando de abrirse paso entre sus labios, cosa que Ginny permitió sin dudarlo, pues le encantaba que Hermione tomara el control de esos momentos, pues normalmente la pelirroja era quien tenía las riendas, y saber a Hermione dispuesta a mandar le agradaba y bastante.

Un momento después (a saber el tiempo real de aquel beso), Hermione se separó de Ginny, en busca de aire, cosa que la pelirroja necesitaba de igual modo. Hermione le sonrió a su novia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, un segundo después, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron enormemente, y con sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-preguntó Ginny, pues acababa de recordar las palabras que Hermione había dicho antes de aquel beso. La castaña rió y tiró de Ginny, dirigiéndose ambas a la orilla del lago para reunirse con sus amigos.

-Que te amo, Ginevra Weasley – dijo Hermione, deslizándose sobre el hielo y tirando de una sorprendida y más que sonrojada Ginny.

.

.

**HOLA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, PLANEABA SUBIRLO MAS TEMPRANO PERO NO PUDE.**

**Saikohan: A MI TAMBIEN YA ME EMPEZABA A MOLESTAR, PERO NO SE, SE ME HIZO UN LINDO GESTO DE HERMANO EL QUE LE HICE HACER n_n**

**TOMYVE: SI, YO TAMBIEN PENSÉ QUE LE DARIA MAS DRAMA, PERO SINCERAMENTE SIEMPRE HE ODIADO LOS DRAMAS DE RON, COMO EN EL CALIZ DE FUEGO, QUE DEJO DE HABLARSE CON Harry POR SU ENVIDIA Y ASI. POR ESO DECIDI NO DARLE MAS DRAMA, RON YA TUVO BASTANTE DRAMA EN LOS LIBROS CREO YO JAJA. ADEMAS QUERIA REGRESAR A LAS PROTAGONITAS, RON ESTABA ROBANDOSE EL SHOW JAJAJA =)**

**DrKpOtTeR: NO ES TANTO UN PROBLEMA, RECUERDA QUE VOY MAS O MENOS CON LO QUE PASO EN L.O.D.F. PERO CENTRANDOME EN OTRAS PROTAGONISTAS, NO TE CREAS, QUE ME ENREDO BASTANTE YO SOLA JE.**

**LucyTheMarauder: YO TAMBIEN AMO A LOS GEMELOS! QUIEN NO? TRATARE DE DARLE UN POCO MAS DE DIALOGO, PERO BUENO, YA VERÉ COMO METERLOS MAS.**

**Pansyserpiente: YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UNA PARA MI, PERO POR EL MOMENTO SOLO ESTÁ EN MI CABEZA, Y ESTÁ CON UNA PELIRROJA U.U JAJA**

**POR CIERTO, SÉ QUE RESPONDO AQUÍ LOS REVIEWS QUE ME LLEGAN PERO IGUAL QUIERO AGRADECER LOS FOLLOWS Y FAVORITES. SON BASTANTES, AL MENOS MAS DE LOS QUE ESPERABA, NO CREI TENER CERCA DE 10 Y VAN 13 MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO n_n**


	14. Agresión y aceptación

Un par de metros antes de llegar a la orilla, Hermione y Ginny escucharon a alguien deslizarse detrás de ellas.

-¡diffindo! - grito una voz masculina, provocando que el hielo bajo las chicas se partiera y éstas se hundieron hasta la cintura en agua helada.

-¿qué d... de... demonios? - dijo Ginny, tiritando de frío sin soltar la mano de Hermione.

-vaya, tenían que ser la sangre sucia y la traidora a la sangre, no me sorprende- dijo Malfoy.

-¿cuál es tu problema, hurón? - dijo Ron, que llegaba corriendo a la orilla del agujero donde estaban su hermana y su amiga, con Neville, los gemelos y Luna detrás de él.

-mejor que no te metas comadreja- dijo Draco-. Aun cuando la suma inquisidora les da amablemente permiso de estar aquí, tienen el descaro de exhibir su... lo que sea que tengan.

Fred y George ayudaron a las chicas a salir del agua, y les dieron sus abrigos.

-Realmente no vemos la causa de tu molestia – dijo Fred.

-Tu estas siempre rodeado de chicos –dijo George.

-Ciertamente, podrías ser tan gay como ellas – dijo Fred.

-¡Hey! – alegó Ginny.

-Diez puntos menos para cada uno –dijo Pansy Parkinson al escuchar que insultaban a Malfoy.

-¿Lo ves? Tu noviecito te defiende –dijo George.

-Parkinson es una "ella" y no es mi novia- dijo Draco, con una expresión de asco y molestia en su rostro-.

-¿Ella? –dijeron los gemelos, mirándose uno al otro -. ¡Es una chica!

Ron y Neville cargaron en brazos a Hermione y Ginny para llevarlas a la enfermería, pues estaban empapadas y temblando, pero Draco levantó su varita cuando Harry llegó al lugar.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry-. No dejas de ser un cobarde Malfoy, aléjate de mis amigos, ya has hecho tu estupidez del día, lárgate o te la veras conmigo.

-Y con nosotros -. Angelina, Ernie, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott y varios miembros más del E.D. se acercaron al lugar del incidente, Malfoy y su grupo se fueron con miedo en sus rostros al ver el número de personas que defendería a Hermione y Ginny.

-Se arrepentirán de esto- dijo Malfoy mientras huía.

Neville y Ron llegaban a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey les dio una poción caliente a Ginny y Hermione, amarga hasta el infierno, pero que rápidamente les hizo sentir sus extremidades, que estaban ya adormecidas por la exposición al agua fría.

La profesora McGonagall llego al lugar demasiado deprisa, pues un pequeño Gryffindor había avisado a ésta del suceso.

-Granger, Weasley, mejor que se expliquen rápidamente antes de que Dolores aparezca, tengo entendido que el señor Malfoy ha ido a por ella – dijo McGonagall en voz baja solo para que los pocos presentes le escucharan.

Ginny explicó a grandes rasgos la situación, dese la caída de Hermione, y lo consiguiente. Harry y los gemelos se habían unido a ellos en la enfermería.

-Entonces, según entiendo, usted y la señorita Weasley están relacionadas sentimentalmente –dijo la profesora, dirigiéndose a Hermione-. Vaya, no había tenido que tratar con algo así en el tiempo que llevo aquí.

-¿sabe profesora? –dijo George -. Eso no significa que Hogwarts sea libre de este tipo de relaciones.

-Es cierto –dijo Fred-. Bien incluso podría haber alguien de mayor rango.

-Como Snape –dijo George -. Nunca se ha sabido que él tenga pareja o haya estado casado.

-O que tenga sentimientos – dijo Fred-.

-Aun así no hay razón para sorprenderse, profesora –dijeron ambos gemelos-.

-No me sorprende, sinceramente no lo juzgo –dijo McGonagall mirando a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido-. Pero aun así, Dolores está buscando cualquier motivo para meterse con los alumnos.

Umbridge entró rápidamente en la enfermería con Malfoy detrás de ella; sus piernas regordetas apenas se separaban para dar los pasos, como de costumbre, la "inquisidora" iba vestida de rosa y llevaba una expresión de éxtasis, como si esperara poder castigar a alguien más. Hermione y Ginny seguían tomadas de la mano, cada una sobre su camilla; ya estaban del todo secas y su cuerpo había vuelto a su temperatura normal. McGonagall les hizo soltarse con un movimiento de varita, así que Umbridge no pudiera verlas.

-Tengo entendido, que varios alumnos han perturbado la paz –dijo Umbridge -, y que han atacado al joven Malfoy, miembro de mi brigada.

-El joven Malfoy ha sido el culpable de lo que sea que haya pasado, Dolores- McGonagall se había adelantado a Harry, que se quedó con las palabras en la boca a punto de responderle a Umbridge-. La señoritas Granger y Weasley se dirigían aquí, tras un accidente en el lago que ocasiono una herida en la joven Granger. La señorita Weasley ayudaba a su compañera a levantarse y dirigirse a este lugar para ser atendida, cuando el señor Malfoy rompió el hielo bajo ellas y las hizo caer en agua helada, cosa que por cierto les empezaba a ocasionar hipotermia señor Malfoy –dijo McGonagall mirando a Draco sobre sus anteojos-, por lo que le resto treinta puntos.

-El joven Malfoy –dijo Umbridge haciéndole guardar silencio al mencionado -, me ha dicho algo un tanto distinto, Minerva. Me ha reportado que la señorita Granger y la señorita Weasley, fueron participes de una escena irrespetuosa e impúdica en presencia de sus compañeros, sin mencionar... asquerosa.

Los ojos de todos, incluida Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall, se clavaron iracundamente en Umbridge.

-El joven Malfoy –dijo McGonagall, conteniendo su enojo-, diría cualquier cosa para perjudicar al señor Potter y cualquiera de sus amigos, o cualquier otro integrante de mi casa. Además, Dolores, puedes emitir tantos estatutos como desees, y tantas reglas como quieras, pero cierto o no, no puedes interferir en las relaciones personales de ningún alumno –agregó, aumentando el tono de su voz-. Cierto o no lo que el joven Malfoy haya inventado, lo más que puedes hacer es poner reglas, e interactuar con el profesorado, pero no puedes ordenarle a los alumnos como vivir fuera de los horarios de clase.

-Estoy aquí para mantener el orden, y que todo sea lo más normal posible dentro de Hogwarts, Minerva, así que...

-Dentro de lo académico si, fuera de ello te pido atentamente que no molestes a mis alumnos –interrumpió McGonagall-. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Jóvenes, pueden retirarse.

McGonagall espero a que todos hubieran salido de la enfermería, para no dejarlos a solas con Umbridge, y salió tras ellos, siguiéndolos hasta el pie de las escaleras.

-Señorita Granger –llamó McGonagall. Hermione se quedó atrás, dejando que sus amigos siguieran su camino, Ginny incluida-. No pretendo reprenderla, mas tenga en cuenta que _eso_ que usted mantiene con la joven Weasley, tal vez no deba ser algo público, al menos no con la situación existente en el colegio.

-Lo entiendo, profesora –dijo Hermione -. Sin embargo, nada puedo hacer con los que ya lo saben, y los que ya presenciaron lo que pasó en el lago. Y tampoco pretendo hacer nada.

McGonagall le sonrió a Hermione, orgullosa por la actitud de la Gryffindor. La dejó retirarse y ésta se retiró de igual modo a su despacho.

.

.

Llegaron las fiestas, Ginny, Hermione, sus hermanos y Harry llegaron a Grimmauld Place. El señor Weasley aún tenía vendajes en sus brazos y cabeza. La señora Weasley saludo a sus hijos y a Hermione, para cuando saludó a Harry lo abrazo fuertemente, haciendo que Harry cambiara un poco de color por la falta de aire.

Las chicas compartían habitación, Fred y George como siempre lo hacían de igual modo, y Harry y Ron lo hacían igual, mas sin embargo Harry llegaba a su habitación muy entrada la noche, pues pasaba mucho tiempo con Sirius hablando de sus padres.

-McGonagall tuvo razón, igual que tú entonces- dijo Ginny.

-McGonagall tal vez la tuvo, pero no creo que yo la haya tenido –dijo Hermione.

Ya llevaban una semana de vacaciones. La pareja se encontraba en su habitación, estaban recostadas en un sofá viejo dentro de ésta. Ginny había sacado el tema de lo que había pasado en el lago.

-¿Cuántos crees que lo sepan ya? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ni idea, lo sabremos al volver –dijo Hermione-. De igual forma nada podemos hacer, mas que seguir cuidándonos de Umbridge... y de todo Slytherin.

-No será muy difícil, estuvimos así desde un principio –dijo Ginny-. Justo cuando la impecable Hermione Granger decide hacer algo arriesgado, tenemos que dar pasos atrás.

-Yo fui la de la idea del E.D., no puedes decir que eso fue lo primero que hice arriesgadamente – reclamó Hermione-.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, Herms.

-Lo sé... pero aún podemos hablar con tus papás –dijo Hermione, haciendo que Ginny la mirara sorprendida-. Aunque no sé cuándo podríamos hablar con los míos, no puedo mandarles una lechuza, y tampoco puedo hacerlos venir-. Hermione seguía hablando, mirando al techo cuando Ginny tomó su barbilla y le hizo girar su rostro para besarla.

-Odio que me interrumpan –dijo Hermione sonriendo al separarse de Ginny-.

-Es que hablas demasiado, Granger, y debería aprovechar antes que decidas no decirle nada a nadie más –dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie-. Levántate.

-¿Ahora?- Hermione sabía lo que la pelirroja pretendía, y no iba a negarse, pero aún estaba nerviosa.

Un crack se escuchó en la habitación y los gemelos aparecieron. Segundos después Ron y Harry entraron por la puerta.

-No podemos perdernos esto –dijo Fred.

-Seguro mamá encontrará el modo de culparnos –dijo George.

-Nosotros vamos en caso de que necesiten apoyo moral-dijo Harry. Ron solo reía.

-¿Cómo es que...? –comenzó a preguntar Hermione, al tiempo que Fred y George sacaban un par de orejas extensibles de sus bolsillos.

-¿nos están espiando todo el tiempo? –dijo Ginny, molesta-.

-Para nada- dijo Fred.

-Sólo hoy, estábamos aburridos –dijo George.

Hermione estaba de pie, palideciendo mientras todos salían de la habitación y Ginny jalaba de ella para dirigirse a la cocina, donde seguramente se encontrarían sus padres.

Entrando al comedor, estaba Sirius, que tomaba café; el señor Weasley leía El Profeta junto a Tonks que aparentemente estaba de guardia en la casa. La señora Weasley le servía un aperitivo a los tres mencionados cuando vio a los chicos.

-Oh muchachos, ¿quieren comer algo?- pregunto.

-No, en realidad Ginny tiene algo que decirles – dijo Fred, provocando que Ginny lo mirara retadoramente.

-Y es mejor que te sientes –dijo George, recibiendo la misma mirada de su hermanita.

-Creo que mejor nos sentamos todos –dijo Harry.

Molly les miro preocupada, el señor Weasley bajó inmediatamente el periódico; Tonks miraba curiosa a los chicos y Sirius se limitó a mirarlos y sonreir. Harry ya le había comentado la situación, con permiso de las chicas, claro. Todos, excepto la pareja, habían tomado asiento.

-Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirle –dijo Fred.

-Casi tan sorprendente como el asunto de ellas –dijo George, señalándolas con el pulgar.

Pasaron dos minutos en silencio, Hermione los contó, cuando la señora Weasley habló.

-Chicas, hay bastante que hacer ¿Qué es tan importante o serio?

-Señora Weasley, señor Weasley... yo... –comenzó Hermione, que había perdido todo el color de su rostro-. Yo... nosotras –dijo mirando Ginny-... Ginny y yo...

Pareciera que Hermione se derrumbaría en cualquier instante.

-Mamá, papá... estoy saliendo con Hermione –dijo Ginny, de golpe-. O bien, tenemos una relación, somos pareja y... y debían saberlo así que... ya está.

Hermione tenía una cara de preocupación enorme, estaba pálida a más no poder. Tonks dio un gritito de alegría, el señor Weasley abrió los ojos como platos, miró a su esposa, a sus hijos, a Hermione y arqueó una ceja, la que no estaba cubierta por sus vendajes, se encogió de hombros y habló.

-Siempre creí que a Ginny le gustaba Harry- dijo el señor Weasley-. Quién lo diría, no era así, igualmente enhorabuena por sus sentimientos –. Sonrió a las chicas y siguió leyendo el diario en compañía de Tonks. Sirius ignoraba totalmente la situación.

La señora Weasley tenía la boca abierta, no decía nada y se limitaba a mirar a las chicas y después a los demás.

Cuando su madre los miró, Fred y George se miraron, sonrieron y hablaron.

-¡Pansy Parkinson es una chica! –dijeron los gemelos.

-Sorprendente ¿no? –dijo George.

-Incluso más que esto ¿no?-dijo Fred.

Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar reír ante eso. La señora Weasley los miro molesta y se levantó de su asiento. Se dirigió a la cocina sin decir nada, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta regresó a donde estaban las chicas.

-Bueno, no soy quien para juzgar la felicidad de mi Ginny –dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a su hija-. Además, aunque creía que sería de otro modo, siempre esperé que formaras parte de nuestra familia –dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Hermione y mirando a Ron, que esquivó la mirada de su madre.

-Creo que no nos escuchó –dijo Fred.

-No lo diré de nuevo - dijo George-. Solo recordarlo me da escalofríos.

Llegó la noche, algunos miembros de la orden llegaron para tratar asuntos importantes. La señora Weasley les llevo la cena a los chicos a una de las habitaciones. Gran parte de la noche los chicos hablaban de las expresiones vistas en aquel momento. Rieron bastante, Hermione había recuperado el habla y se olvidaron al menos por esa noche que un piso más abajo había adultos hablando sobre como detener al enemigo.

.

.

**AHÍ ESTÁ, UNO MÁS.**

**DrKpOtTeR: CIERTO, MUY BONITO LO BONITO owo Y YO FELIZ CON TUS REVIEWS!**

**LucyTheMarauder: ¿EN SERIO? BUENO, ME HONRAS POR ELEGIR MI HISTORIA COMO TU PRIMER FEMSLASH HE, AUNQUE HE DE CONFESARTE QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNO, SOMOS PRIMERIZAS! JAJAJA**

**TOMYVE: A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTÓ, Y EN ESTE ME GUSTA QUE A PESAR DEL INTENTO DE ALGUNOS LAS COSAS SALIERON BIEN Y NO MAL n_n**

**SALUDOS!**


	15. Navidad

Era el día antes de Navidad, todos estaban de compras en el callejón Diagon. El lugar estaba abarrotado de magos y brujas de casi todas las edades, lo que ocasionaba que el pasar fuera algo difícil. Harry compraba pequeños obsequis para los Weasley y sus amigos, no quería dar nada ostentoso por temor a ofenderlos. Ron y sus hermanos habían acordado no regalarse nada entre ellos, para poder comprarles algo grande a sus padres. Hermione compro regalos para Harry y Ron, para los señores Weasley, incluso para Sirius pero aún no sabía qué regalarle a Ginny.

-No sé qué comprar para ella, Harry –dijo Hermione a su amigo.

-No debería ser tan difícil, se supone que entre chicas es más fácil darse regalos –dijo Harry.

-¿y ya compraste el regalo de Cho? –preguntó la castaña tratando de perturbar a Harry.

-El regalo de... Cho –Harry puso rostro de preocupación, el de Cho era el único regalo que aún no compraba, pues no sabía que darle.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan fácil escoger algo para tu pareja –dijo Hermione.

Los hermanos Weasley se habían separado de Harry, Hermione y Sirius (Canuto realmente, pues los acompañaba en su forma de enorme perro negro); el cual corría a un extremo del callejón Diagon al otro y de vuelta con los chicos, disfrutando de la libertad que su dote de animago le daba en ese día aun a pesar del número de gente y lo abarrotada que se encontraba la calle.

-Podrías regalarle dulces –dijo Harry, mientras caminaban frente a los locales.

-No es Ron, no puedo darle dulces y esperar a que se alegre- dijo Hermione.

-Cierto, lo siento Hermione – dijo Harry, pero Hermione ya no caminaba a su lado.

Canuto había tirado del abrigo de Hermione en dirección a un local frente al _Emporio de las Lechuzas_. Era el local de _Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch_. En la vitrina se encontraba aun la Saeta de Fuego.

-¿Una escoba? – dijo Harry, llegando al lado de Hermione.

-Una escoba –dijo ésta-. Gracias Canuto, eres el mejor-. Hermione rascó un instante la cabeza del enorme perro, que parecía sonreír y entró al local.

-Creo que tendrás que esperar aquí –le dijo Harry a Canuto, entrando detrás de su amiga.

El enorme perro se sentó a un lado de la entrada del lugar, limitándose a ver a la gente pasar.

.

.

-Dale un libro Ginny, te aseguro que le encantará no importa de qué sea-. Ron ayudaba a su hermana a pensar en algo para Hermione.

-Ya tiene muchos libros, Ron, demasiados sobre historia, encantamientos, hechizos, pociones, criaturas, quidditch...-decía la pelirroja.

-¿quidditch? ¿Hermione tiene libros sobre quidditch? –dijo Ron.

-Sí, el que no le guste mucho el juego no significa que no haya investigado sobre éste-dijo Ginny.

-Puedes darle dulces –dijo Ron.

-¡eh! ¡Tortugas! Encontramos algo para papá – dijo Fred, que asomaba la cabeza por la abarrotada Flourish & Blott's.

-Si lo encontraron ahí, no sé si será bueno –dijo Ginny, que junto a Ron entraron al lugar.

-Georgie está pagándolo –dijo Fred -. Le encantará, no creímos que tuvieran un libro de ese tipo aquí.

-¿le compraron un libro a papa?- dijo Ron-. ¿Estás loco?

-Para nada hermanito, es el libro perfecto –dijo George, que se acercaba a sus hermanos con una bolsa-. Míralo, verás que no nos equivocamos.

Ginny tomó la bolsa, y sacó de ella un grueso libro de páginas delgadas, llenas de imágenes de aparatos muggle.

-Tienen razón, es perfecto –dijo Ginny -. Son aparatos muggle, precios en dinero muggle y para qué sirven, es perfecto chicos.

-Bien, ahora les toca a ustedes buscar el regalo para mamá –dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Ya lo tenemos –dijo Ron mirando el _libro_ de su padre-.

Los gemelos se miraron decepcionados el uno al otro.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué es? –pregunto Fred.

-un paquete de baño de relajación mágico... o algo así –dijo Ron, que seguía pasando las hojas del libro -. ¿Por qué hay _as-pi-ra-do-ras... aspiradoras _tan diferentes si todas sirven para lo mismo?

George le quito de las manos el libro y lo regresó a la bolsa, ignorando su pregunta. Dieron una vuelta más en la librería, por si Ginny encontraba algo para Hermione.

-¿Podemos ir a la tienda de baratijas? –le dijo Ron a Ginny, que terminaba de pagar el regalo de Hermione.

.

.

-Veamos, ya quisiera comprarle una Saeta, pero mi presupuesto está tres veces por debajo –decía Hermione mientras veía la lista de precios de las escobas-. Tampoco sé si tengo suficiente ahorrado...

-Has la cuenta Mione –le decía Harry, que miraba la frustración de su amiga-.

-Bien, un galeón son € 4,87... 340 galeones son... alrededor de € 1700 -. Harry abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar a Hermione decir eso -. Harry necesito ir a Gringotts.

...

Al salir de Gringotts, Hermione, Harry y Canuto se dirigían nuevamente al local de quidditch, mientras Hermione contaba por cuarta vez su capital.

-Aún me faltan 40 galeones... endemoniado sistema de cambio –decía Hermione. Harry reía ante las "palabrotas" de su amiga.

-Toma Mione –dijo Harry. El moreno le ofrecía un pequeño bolsito con monedas dentro.

-Harry, no, le compraré otra –dijo Hermione rechazando a su amigo-.

-Tonterías Hermione, considéralo tu regalo de parte mía –dijo Harry, pero un bufido le hizo mirar a Canuto; el perro lo miraba acusador-. Lo siento –dijo Harry mirando al perro -. De parte mía y de Canuto, el me dio dinero para comprarles algo a ti y a Ron de su parte. Además no sabía que comprarte, me estarías salvando si lo aceptas.

Hermione rió ante las palabras de Harry, tomó la bolsita que el moreno le ofrecía y lo abrazó fuertemente. Canuto emitió un pequeño gruñido.

-No me olvido de ti Si... Canuto –dijo Hermione a punto de llamarlo Sirius por la emoción-. Muchas gracias-. Dijo la castaña, y abrazó al enorme perro-. Pero... ¿y el regalo de Ron? – Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry-.

-Le compré dulces –dijo su amigo, que rió ante la expresión de Hermione –. Vamos, o se nos hará tarde y no podremos conseguir nada.

.

.

Durante la noche, la señora Weasley había preparado una sencilla cena, pero no por eso dejaba de ser enorme pues había invitado a los integrantes de la Orden. El único invitado que no se encontraba ahí, era Dumbledore, pues incluso Snape había asistido. Lupin platicaba con Sirius, quien le contaba lo nada cambiado que estaba el callejón Diagon desde la última vez que había estado allí. Snape hablaba con Kingsley y Ojoloco (realmente solo escuchaba la conversación entre esos dos, pues al parecer solo tenía la intención de alejarse del resto y estar parado al lado de los otros dos). El señor y la señora Weasley le mostraban viejas fotos a Tonks.

-Oh, y ésta es de los Longbottom-. Decía la señora Weasley -. Siempre he querido obsequiarle esta fotografía al joven Neville, pero no quiero enviársela por correo, quisiera dársela en persona-.

Los gemelos jugaban con uno de sus inventos, una chispa que arrojaban el uno al otro con el manejo de sus varitas.

Harry y Ron comían pastel de calabaza.

-Tu madre hace el mejor, Ron –decía Harry, con un trozo enorme en un pequeño platito.

-Lo sé, sinceramente no sé por qué aun no estoy hecho un cerdo, las comidas en casa son hasta casi desmayarse –decía Ron con un pedazo de pastel en la boca.

Ginny y Hermione miraban como Tonks cambiaba exageradamente las expresiones en su rostro cada vez que la señora Weasley se emocionaba o sentía nostalgia al ver una fotografía, y reían por ello. Instantes después, la metamorfomaga se sentó entre Hermione y Ginny.

-Molly ha empezado a hablar de sus años de novios con Arthur, tenía que salir de ahí –dijo Tonks.

-hiciste bien –dijo Ginny-. El besuqueo empezará en cualquier instante y créeme, no quieres estar ahí.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se demuestren su amor? –dijo Hermione-. Llevan bastante tiempo juntos, de hecho me parece romántico.

Tonks y Ginny miraban con diversión a Hermione, la primera incluso había agrandado sus ojos para diversión del momento.

-Ah, bien, búrlense –dijo Hermione recargándose en el sofá.

-No es burla Herms, es solo que ver a mis papás así de... románticos, no me es tan lindo como a ti –decía Ginny, tomando la mano de Hermione por detrás de Tonks.

-¡Oh es cierto! Y yo sentándome entre ustedes chicas, lo siento –dijo Tonks, pero sin levantarse.

-No te preocupes Tonks, no nos molesta –dijo Hermione riendo.

-voy por galletas, ¿gustan algo? –dijo Ginny levantándose-.

-No, gracias –dijo Tonks.

-Gracias Hermione sonriéndole a la pelirroja. Ginny se acercó a Hermione, se inclinó y besó sus labios antes de salir del salón a la cocina.

-Oh, son tan tiernas –dijo Tonks -.

La cena termino, la señora Weasley había invitado a todos a pasar al día siguiente la cena de navidad. Todos se despidieron, y en el lugar quedaron nuevamente los Weasley, Harry, Ron y Sirius.

Los señores Weasley estaban bailando en el salón, los gemelos estaban comiendo lo que había quedado de galletas y pastel en la cocina, Harry, Ron y Sirius se turnaban para jugar ajedrez mágico. Ginny y Hermione se habían retirado a su habitación.

-Me encanta la facilidad de Tonks para cambiar el color de su cabello –decía Ginny-. Me pregunto cómo me vería yo con su tono morado.

-Puedes teñirlo –dijo Hermione, quitando los libros y demás cosas de su cama y poniéndolas sobre el pequeño escritorio que tenían-. Aunque a mí me gusta tu tono actual, ese rojo es diferente al de tus hermanos, más encendido. Me encanta como te luce-. Hermione guardo silencio al darse cuenta que Ginny no le decía nada y volteó para poder mirarla.

La pelirroja miraba amorosamente a Hermione, con una sonrisa y brillo en su rostro.

-Y a mí me encanta tu melena –dijo Ginny, acercándose a Hermione y tomando uno de sus mechones, colocándolo detrás de la oreja de la castaña-. Y a diferencia de lo que crees, se ve igual de encantador por detrás.

-Claro que no, créeme lo he visto, bastante más claro que en un espejo –dijo Hermione alegando-.

-Te encanta romper el momento Granger, no podías solo callar y abrazarme ¿no? -. Dijo Ginny -. Ah claro, pero mis padres besándose es romántico –continuó Ginny, riendo. Hermione se sonrojó al haber analizado todas las palabras de Ginny.

La pelirroja tomó a Hermione del cuello, se acercó y la besó. No tenía prisa de nada, simplemente disfrutaba sentir los labios de Hermione, quien se dejaba llevar; disfrutaba su aroma y su tacto, colocando su mano libre en la cintura de la castaña. Hermione tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura; dejaba que Ginny marcara el ritmo de esas situaciones, no porque ella no pudiera, pero dejarse llevar con la pequeña Weasley era algo muy suyo, desde el día en que Ginny le había enseñado a volar en escoba.

-¡cierto! –dijo Hermione separándose repentinamente de Ginny-. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿En serio Herms? ¿En este momento? –dijo la pelirroja, suspirando y sentándose en la cama de Hermione.

-Sí, prácticamente ya es navidad, ¿no? – dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al armario -. Necesito que cierres los ojos cariño.

-Jaja, cariño –dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos-. Es tan extraño cuando me dices así.

-¿Te molesta? Puedo dejar de hacerlo –decía Hermione abriendo el armario, o al menos así le parecía a Ginny por el ruido que escuchaba-.

-No, me gusta –decía la pelirroja con los ojos aun cerrados -. Es lindo que lo hagas, siento que me sonrojo cada vez que lo haces.

-No lo haces - dijo Hermione acercándose a Ginny-.

-Supongo que significa que me he acostumbrado al hecho de llamarte mi novia, al menos personalmente y... –dijo Ginny, siendo interrumpida por los labios de Hermione. La pelirroja puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione, que segundos después se separó de ella.

-Aun no los abras –dijo Hermione, antes que Ginny pudiera hacerlo. Acomodó el largo paquete en las piernas de Ginny-. Listo, ábrelos.

Ginny abrió los ojos, encontrándose una caja de regalo; ancha, larga y ligeramente pesada.

-¿qué es esto Herms? –dijo al fin-.

-Tu regalo – dijo Hermione-. Feliz navidad Ginny. Ábrelo.

Ginny abrió la caja, encontrando dentro de ella la escoba que Hermione le había comprado. Una _Nimbus 2000_, la misma escoba que Harry había recibido de parte de McGonagall. Ginny la tomó del mango, lo giró en su mano y recorrió el resto de la escoba con la otra.

-Me hubiera encantado darte una 2001 o una saeta, pero ésta fue de las mejores, la que más se acercó a mi presupuesto-. Dijo Hermione.

-Es hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarla –dijo Ginny, haciendo a un lado el regalo y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –dijo Hermione-.

-Es demasiado Hermione, yo no... – decía Ginny-.

-No me importa, no te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio –interrumpió Hermione-. Ginny, es un regalo nada más, es algo que quiero darte. Dices que parece demasiado pero no lo es, no es nada, tú ya me has dado mucho más a mí.

"Me has hecho sentir tantas cosas, y sé que no hablamos mucho de lo que sentimos pero lo demostramos y no lo sé, solo quería demostrarte que... que te amo, Ginevra... acéptala por favor, solo acéptala.

Ginny miró la Nimbus sobre la cama, después miró a Hermione que la miraba de vuelta y después salió de la habitación. Hermione, que se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama, limpió las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos, tomó la caja con la escoba y se puso de pie, dispuesta a devolverla al armario. Ginny volvió a entrar.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó a la castaña.

-Guardarla, no te preocupes, la devuelvo mañana –dijo Hermione evitando mirar a Ginny y dejando el paquete a un lado del armario-. Me voy a acostar, hasta mañana-. Hermione pasó a un lado Ginny sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Ginny-.

-Porque es demasiado – dijo Hermione-. Además yo no la ocupo, sería un desperdicio conservarla para mí.

-¿no se supone que es mía? –dijo Ginny-. ¿Por qué has de hacer algo así, si es mía?

Hermione la miró, haciendo que Ginny se diera cuenta del rojo en sus ojos.

-Herms ¿has llorado? –dijo Ginny acercándose a Hermione y tomando con una de sus manos el rostro de la castaña-. ¿Por qué? Solo salí un momento no creí... discúlpame, cariño mírame- Hermione había alejado si rostro de Ginny y le daba la espalda-. Hermione lo siento, salí a buscar tu regalo ¿ves?

Hermione miró a Ginny, que sostenía una bolsa con una de sus manos. Se la ofreció a Hermione.

-No es tan grande como una escoba de 300 galeones, pero... no lo sé –dijo Ginny. La castaña tomó la bolsa y sacó de ella tres libros, no muy grandes, no muy gruesos; cubierta de cuero, negros, con una cinta atada alrededor cada uno, a modo de "cerradura". Los tres tenían grabados en hilo negro las iniciales _H.G._; también encontró una pluma negra bastante elegante. Revisó los libros y notó que las paginas estaban totalmente en blanco.

-No hay nada en ellos – dijo Hermione-.

-Es porque no son libros, son diarios – dijo Ginny-. No lo sé, pensé que tenías ya bastantes libros ajenos, podrías tener algunos propios ¿no crees? Podrías usarlos como bitácora, o escribir tus descubrimientos futuros o usarlos solo como lo que son, diarios. Y la pluma, nunca se queda sin tinta, y no utiliza tu sangre como las de Umbridge. Tengo garantía de ésa, por si es que falla o algo así, podríamos cambiarla –Ginny guardó silencio unos segundos, pues vio que Hermione abría uno de los diarios y escribía algo-. No es tan grande como lo que tú me diste.

-Es perfecto –dijo Hermione, mostrándole a Ginny lo que había escrito en la primer hoja del diario.

_ 25 de diciembre de 1995_

_ Te amo Ginny Weasley..._

_ Hermione._

-Jaja… yo también te amo, Hermione Granger –dijo Ginny y se acercó a besar los labios de su novia-. Hey, es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta – dijo la pelirroja.

-Y también me has dicho _cariño _–dijo Hermione-.

-Es cierto, supongo que deberás acostumbrarte _cariño _– dijo Ginny, y volvió a besar a Hermione.

Al día siguiente, todos recibieron sus regalos. Los señores Weasley quedaron encantados cada quien con el suyo, la señora Weasley había tejido bufandas para todos ese año, Harry y Sirius repartieron los regalos que habían comprado. El resto de las vacaciones pasaron sin novedad, incluida la cena de navidad. Sin ninguna otra más que, desde noche buena, Hermione y Ginny durmieron en la misma cama, tomadas de la mano, sin ninguna otra intención que estar juntas tanto como les fuera posible, pues sabían que al volver a Hogwarts había apariencias que mantener, por el bien mayor.

Pero ahí, en el número doce de Grimmauld Place podían amarse sin restricciones y sin esconderse, pues tenían el apoyo de sus seres queridos y mejor aún, de la una a la otra.

.

.

**WELP! **

**(LO SIENTO, DEMASIADO DR. WHO!)**

**BIEN! AQUÍ SE TERMINAN LAS VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAS n_n**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, Y LAMENTO HABER TARDADO MAS DE LO NORMAL EN ACTUALIZAR :S ESPERO RECIBIR BUENA RESPUESTA. ES MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL, PERO LLAMEMOSLO COMPENSACION POR LA TARDANZA JAJA**

**DrKpOtTeR: LO SÉ, TODO ESTA PERFECTO ¿NO? PERO NO SE, SIENTO QUE HACE FALTA ALGO DE DRAMA ¿TU QUE OPINAS?**

**TOMYVE: LO SE, A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTA PANSY, PUES SIN UN PERSONAJE COMO ELLA NO HABRIA EQUILIBRIO CON LOS OTROS ¿NO CREES? Y NO TE CREAS, NO SABEMOS QUE PUEDA HABER DETRÁS DE ELLA EN ÉSTA HISTORIA (EN VERDAD NI YO SE O:) JEJE YA VEREMOS QUE PASA REGRESANDO A HOGWARTS =)**

**LUCYTHEMARAUDER: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! A MI ME ENCANTAN LOS GEMELOS, Y Tonks, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP n_n**

**GRACIAS A Yali Potter Granger, Thestral212, Saikohan, Sachiko18, Pansyserpiente, LucyTheMarauder, kotamae, Keniie Masen, Jenny Hatake, DrKpOtTeR, constanzalmv, chapula, alissa-2012, alexia potterhead, agp9548 POR DAR FOLLOW, ALGUNOS ME DEJAN REVIEWS ASI QUE VA EL DOBLE EL AGRADECIMIENTO.**

**SALUDOS!**

**p.d. He subido el primer capitulo de otro fic, es bastante distinto pero bueno, el nombre es Building Bridges espero que lo vean y me digan que les parece. Gracias!**


	16. Preludio

-_¡Protego!, ¡Expelliarmus!, ¡Depulso!, ¡Petrificus Totalus!, ¡Reducto!..._

La sala de Menesteres se llenaba con los hechizos a voces de todo el E.D. Harry pasaba de un chico a otro, felicitándolos a cada uno por su avance y corrigiendo detalles mínimos de movimientos en algunos.

-Bien, por hoy es todo, en la próxima reunión empezaremos a practicar el encantamiento Patronus –dijo Harry, terminando la clase-. Los felicito por su avance, sé que de algún modo han practicado aun cuando varios somos menores y no podemos usar magia fuera de aquí, igualmente, han mejorado felicidades.

Todos aplaudieron, y comenzaron a dejar la habitación en pequeños grupos. El trio, Ginny, Neville y Cho se quedaron al final.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar a alguien con quien salir, Neville –dijo Ron mirando a su hermana con Hermione y a Harry con Cho-. Siempre nos quedamos como tontos cuando esos 4 se quedan a hacerse cariños.

-Pues, yo he pensado en invitar a salir a Luna –dijo Neville-. Pero ella es muy distraída, no ha captado ni una pista.

-¿Luna? Diantres, soy el único que no tiene una pareja ni en prospecto –dijo Ron-. Bueno, ya no – agregó mirando a Hermione-.

-¿Todavía? –Pregunto Neville-.

-Sí, un poco –dijo Ron-. Me refiero a que aún me pregunto que hubiera sido de haber hecho algún movimiento, pero nada más eso, sinceramente me gusta verlas juntas.

-Se ven felices –dijo Neville, mirando a Ginny y Hermione que a pesar de no ser necesario, pues la sala misma lo hacía sola, acomodaban cojines, movían escombros y reparaban artefactos con los que practicaban.

Ron y Neville se fueron, dejando a ambas parejas en la sala de menesteres; Harry le daba su regalo a Cho, y le explicaba porque no había podido mandárselo con Hedwig en navidad (seguía la regla de Dumbledore de no hacer uso del correo en Grimmauld Place).

-Espero que te guste –dijo Harry entregándole una cajita de no más de 2 pulgadas de largo y ancho. Cho lo tomó y sacó de este una pequeña cadena plateada con un dije en forma de diamante, color azul, como la casa de Cho y en el centro estaba grabada la letra "C".

Hermione y Ginny decidieron irse y dejar a solas a su amigo.

-Nos vemos en la próxima reunión, Cho –dijo Hermione despidiéndose.

-O en el gran comedor, si nos acompañas alguna vez –dijo Ginny-.

-Gracias, hasta pronto –dijo Cho, sonriendo tímidamente a las chicas que salían por el agujero de la pared.

-Y... ¿te gusta? –dijo un Harry un poco preocupado. Ciertamente, Cho le atraía, le gustaba.

-Sí, Harry, es muy linda muchas gracias –dijo Cho. Ella le había dado a Harry un par de guantes para invierno-. No te costó mucho ¿verdad?

-No, tranquila –dijo Harry. Y así había sido, a pesar de donde había encontrado el regalo (la tienda de baratijas), a Harry le había parecido perfecto para Cho y se había asegurado que Hermione le ayudara a saber si no era algo que se desvanecería en cuanto la pagara (aunque no fuera realmente costosa).

Cho se mantenía en silencio, y evitaba mirar al moreno, cosa que a éste le ponía de nervios, pues ya de por si era muy torpe para poder hablar con ella.

-Harry... –dijo al fin la Ravenclaw-. He soñado con Cédric últimamente. En mi sueño, él está molesto por... porque estoy contigo a tan poco tiempo de su muerte.

Harry permaneció en silencio.

-Sé que es injusto, porque a fin de cuentas el ya no está –continuo Cho-, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que es cierto, me he olvidado por completo de él y es injusto para su memoria que yo no haya esperado lo suficiente y...

Harry interrumpió a Cho.

-Déjalo, Cho, ya entendí –dijo Harry, poniéndose en marcha a la puerta-.

-Harry, espera –Cho le extendió el regalo que Harry acababa de hacerle-. No creo que deba...

-Consérvalo –dijo Harry-. A fin de cuentas, es para ti –sonrió-. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión, no dejes de asistir, para que aprendas a protegerte.

Harry sonrió a Cho y salió de la sala de menesteres. No se sentía triste del todo, tampoco enojado; más que nada confundido. Había querido salir con Cho desde el año anterior, pero Cédric se le había adelantado. Este año por fin tenía la oportunidad y sentía que se había esmerado lo suficiente para hacer las cosas bien, y nuevamente Cédric Diggory se interponía. Comenzaba a pensar que Cédric realmente lo odiaba para incluso hacer algo así desde el mas allá.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay remedio –pensó Harry, entrando a la torre de Gryffindor y yendo a cambiarse de ropa para bajar a cenar con sus amigos.

.

.

-Es una traidora a la sangre, Draco, es inaceptable. Si los señores Malfoy se enteran...

-No tienen por qué enterarse, además, sigue siendo sangre pura; en cambio tú y tu "_situación_" va más allá de lo inaceptable.

Pansy desvió la mirada del joven rubio, que sonreía con superioridad al ver que la chica no tenía argumento en contra. Ambos se encontraban haciendo su ronda de la brigada inquisitorial, aunque realmente solo estaban sentados mirando a Ginny Weasley. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban a metros de ellos, comiendo pastelillos pero atentos a los movimientos de su _líder_.

-Hay muchos hechizos que pueden transformar su mente, hacerla digna, en cambio tú no podrías encontrar una solución para hacer desaparecer el defecto de _esa _persona –dijo Draco, aprovechando su momento de superior con Pansy Parkinson.

Sabía que Ginny Weasley nunca se acercaría a él, siendo tan amiga de Potter, aunque ciertamente al rubio le importaba poco que la pelirroja se codeara con tan insignificante personaje.

-Ya es bastante denigrante que te sientas atraída por una bruja, pero lo que es merecedor de desherencia y que te borren de tu árbol genealógico, es que sea una _sangre sucia_, e incluso peor, ¡que sea Hermione Granger! Tú, mi estimada Pansy, estas jodida –dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo malévolamente ante una Pansy molesta y derrotada. La dejo sola y se fue con sus guardaespaldas tras de él-.

-¿Qué demonios escribes? –dijo la morena para sí misma.

Ginny estaba a al menos 20 metros de distancia, estaba sola sentada en la banca debajo de un árbol. Aunque Pansy era de los pocos o muchos que sabían que ella y Granger tenían una relación, ambas mantenían cierta distancia, "_apariencias"_ pensó. Pansy miraba que la pelirroja escribía en un trozo de pergamino, lo leía y sonreía.

-Pelirroja estúpida –dijo finalmente y se puso en marcha (a quien sabe dónde).

.

.

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban en la sala común, pues tenían tiempo libre, Hermione ayudaba a los chicos a repasar algunas cosas antes de sus TIMOs, o al menos eso pretendían al principio.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te sientes realmente Harry? –Preguntó Hermione-. Ya pasó una semana y hoy tenemos reunión.

-Estoy bien, realmente no he pensado mucho en ello –contestó Harry-.

-Es una tonta –dijo Ron-, ¿Cómo puede pensar en Cédric? Es decir, entiendo que haya perdido a su novio, pero si no quería estar con Harry ¿para qué ilusionarlo?

-Eres un tonto Ron, eres tan poco sensible, nunca entenderías a Cho al menos que algo similar te sucediera –dijo Hermione.

Ron la miró unos segundos para después desviar la mirada, en silencio; entonces Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello pues de cierto modo Ron había sentido muchas cosas al enterarse de ella y Ginny.

El trio se quedó en silencio, hasta que Hermione miró el pergamino en sus manos y sonrió.

-¿qué? –Dijo Ron-. ¿Tanto amas el estudio Mione?

-Si nos ayudas a encontrarle lo divertido, te lo agradeceremos –dijo Harry, notando también la sonrisa de Hermione-.

-No es eso chicos, es que estoy hablando con Ginny –dijo la castaña-. Use un hechizo en un pergamino, parecido al del diario de Ryddle, pero menos oscuro claro, no me miren así, Ginny también se asustó cuando le explicaba –dijo Hermione al ver la acara de horror de sus amigos-. Bueno, le di la mitad a Ginny, y me quedé yo con ésta. Así podemos hablar aunque estemos en lugares diferentes del castillo.

-Como si no se vieran –dijo Ron, burlonamente-. Se ven en el desayuno, en el almuerzo, se verán en unas horas en la cena y en la sala de menesteres, y están el resto de la noche aquí.

-Bueno, pero no hablamos mucho –dijo Hermione-. Te recuerdo que con lo que paso aquella vez en el lago, McGonagall me pidió mantener las apariencias, para no darle un motivo más a Umbridge de meterse con los estudiantes.

-Son todas unas heroínas, de eso no hay duda –dijo Ron, de nuevo burlonamente-.

Harry y Ron rieron al ver la cara de molestia de Hermione, pero lo que más les divirtió fue que a pesar de su molestia, su amiga se sonrojó. Media hora después, el trio se puso en marcha a la sala de menesteres.

.

.

Draco y Pansy esperaban en el aula de _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fuera_ de la oficina de Umbridge, en la cual se encontraba hablando con Marietta, la amiga de Cho Chang.

-¿Crees que use el _veritaserum_ con ella? –preguntó Pansy.

-No tengo idea, y realmente no me interesa –dijo Draco, que se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre uno de los escritorios-. Supongo que no hará falta, esa tonta está más que dispuesta a hablar por proteger a su igual de tonta madre. Como si su puesto fuera tan importante.

Se escuchó un grito agudo dentro del despacho, lo que hizo que Draco casi cayera de su lugar del susto, se levantó y con Pansy esperó a que Umbridge apareciera por la puerta, pero fue Marietta quien salió corriendo, cubriendo su rostro por debajo de los ojos con su túnica.

-Detente ahí, ¿A dónde crees que vas? –dijo Pansy, tomando del brazo a Marietta y haciendo que se descubriera. En su rostro, un montón de granos asquerosos habían aparecido, formando la palabra "SOPLONA" atravesándolo-. Vaya, así que por eso el grito –se burló Pansy-.

-Bien, la señorita Edgecombe nos guiará al lugar donde se encuentran los jóvenes infractores- Umbridge había aparecido por la puerta de su despacho, hablando con su voz aguda y sonriendo de forma maléfica-. Ahora, joven Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, que el resto de la B.I. nos acompañe.

.

.

-Lamentablemente, Dumbledore tuvo que marcharse, los implicados en el nombrado _Ejército de Dumbledore _recibirán un castigo por parte de Dolores Umbridge, que ahora es directora, establecida por el Ministro -. La profesora McGonagall ponía al tanto de la situación en la sala común a la casa Gryffindor, al igual que el profesor Flitwick y la profesora Sprout lo hacían con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, los 3 profesores apesadumbrados por lo que les esperaba a sus alumnos implicados.

Durante la sesión del E.D., Umbridge y su brigada hicieron volar la entrada de la sala de menesteres; varios resultaron aturdidos en ambas partes, algunos escaparon pero sin mucha esperanza, ya que Dolores tenía en su poder la lista con los nombres de todos los integrantes. De momento solo sabían que Dumbledore había tomado responsabilidad y huido teatralmente, Marietta estaba llena de granos en la cara, a lo que Hermione se hubiese regodeado si no estuviera demasiado preocupada por Ginny.

Entre varios otros miembros y la confusión del momento, Ginny había resultado aturdida, pero habían pasado algunas horas y no volvía en sí. Madame Pomfrey les aseguró que se encontraba bien, y que podría incluso pasar el resto de la noche durmiendo si la persona que la había aturdido tenía mucha fuerza mágica. El trio, y el resto de los Gryffindor implicados no tuvo más remedio que retirarse a dormir y esperar la hora de su castigo a los días siguientes.

Al despertar, Hermione notó que Ginny ya estaba levantada y lista para sus clases, Hermione por su parte tenía parte de la mañana libre; se levantó, se aseó y alcanzó a Ginny en la sala común.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó la castaña-.

-Bastante, gracias Mione –respondió Ginny-. Me muero por ver a Marietta con esos granos en la cara, la bocona se lo tiene merecido.

-Lo sé, pero bueno, ¿te veo en el almuerzo? –dijo Hermione, tocando el brazo de la pelirroja-.

-Mm, si, supongo que si –respondió Ginny-. Me voy, tengo pociones, hasta más tarde -. Ginny se acercó a despedirse de Hermione, quien la besó en los labios a modo de despedida, acto al que Ginny se separó inmediatamente de Hermione, mirándola confundida.

-¿pasa algo? –Preguntó la castaña-.

-Hermione ¿qué demonios fue eso? –dijo Ginny alterada-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Sabes? No quiero saberlo, pero por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo, yo no te veo de ese modo.

-¿Es una broma? –dijo Hermione, confundida-.

-No lo sé, ¿lo es? –dijo Ginny algo molesta -. Tú dímelo Hermione.

La castaña se acercó un poco a Ginny, mirándola fijamente y tratando de descifrar el punto de su broma, pero su rostro se mostró preocupado al notar que el iris de los ojos marrones de la pelirroja se encontraban ahora rodeados de un casi indetectable aro de brillo plateado, algo que Hermione nunca había visto en los ojos de Ginny, los cuales conocía a la perfección.

-No es una broma –murmuró Hermione-. Ginny...

-Si no es una broma, entonces lo siento Hermione pero yo no te veo de ese modo –dijo Ginny, interpretando el comentario de la castaña-. Te quiero, pero como amiga, además de que mi hermano está loco por ti y bueno... creo que mejor me voy, cuando dejes esto, lo que sea que te pase conmigo, podemos seguir como si nada. Buen día.

Ginny salió de la sala común, no sin antes mirar incomoda y un poco asqueadamente a Hermione después de lo que había pasado.

-Debió ser el hechizo –pensó Hermione-. Pero si tiene amnesia, o lo que sea, no pudo haber sido un simple _desmaius._

Hermione comenzó a sentir ansiedad, pues a pesar de todo, sabía que debido a su confusión, después de lo que acababa de suceder, Ginny difícilmente aceptaría estar a solas con ella, al menos para llevarla con McGonagall o con Madame Pomfrey para poder examinarla. Conociéndola, Ginny iba a evitarla a toda costa. Lo único que le quedaba por el momento a Hermione era esperar que eso fuera temporal.

-De otro modo –dijo para sí misma-, se habrá olvidado de mi... de lo nuestro completamente...

.

.

**BUENO, NO QUISE METERME EN MUCHO DETALLE EN CUANTO A LA INCURSION DE LA BRIGADA DE Umbridge CON EL E.D., EN FIN, YA VEREMOS QUE LE PASA A Ginny.**

**LO SIENTO POR TARDAR, HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS TECNICOS.**

**BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES! EN EL PROXIMO CAP LOS SALUDARÉ DEBIDAMENTE =)**

**DRKPOTTER: YO SE QUE FUE MUY MELOSO, PERO BUENO, NO SÉ FUE SU MOMENTO DE PAZ JAJAJA**

**SEVERUSEILEENLIL: PENSARÉ LO DE LAS PAREJAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Y AMMM SINCERAMENTE A Ron NO LO VEO GAY, TAMPOCO A Neville JAJA PERO YA TENGO ALGO PENSADO PARA ELLOS, SALUDOS!**

**TOMYVE: JUNTO CON DRKPOTTER MI COMENTARISTA INCONDICIONAL! JAJAJA ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO NO ME HAYAS ABANDONADO EN MI AUSENCIA Y BUENO, NO SE SI TOMES LO DE ESTE CAP COMO UNA SORPRESA JAJAJA.**

**LUCYTHEMARAUDER: OTRA INCONDICIONAL! JAJA Y SI, SE PUSO MUY NENA ESA Hermione, PERO YO CREO QUE FUE POR LAS FECHAS JAJA**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, QUIERO SABER QUE TAL VOY JAJA GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME!**


	17. Vento

-Y estás segura que no fue el hechizo que la golpeó anoche, ¿no? –dijo Harry, que se encontraba en clase con Hermione y Ron.

-No, había una línea plateada en sus ojos –dijo Hermione-, alrededor de su iris, y créanme, esa línea no estaba ahí antes.

-Pues, vayan con McGonagall –dijo Ron, haciendo garabatos en un pergamino-. Seguro sigue aturdida Mione, nadie pudo haberla hechizado de otra forma.

Hermione termino su redacción y ayudo a Harry y Ron con las suyas, termino su clase y fueron al gran comedor a tomar su almuerzo.

En el lugar Ginny y Luna ya se encontraban sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

.

.

Ginny había llegado a la mazmorra de Snape con una expresión confundida. Tomo su lugar al lado de Luna y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para la poción que les tocaba preparar. Después de media clase, Luna habló.

-¿estás bien? Te ves preocupada –dijo Luna-. ¿Fueron los nargles?

-¿cómo? –dijo Ginny, mirando a su rubia amiga -. Jaja lo siento, no Luna, no fueron los nargles. Es solo algo que paso en la sala común.

-¿Qué paso?

-Iba camino al gran comedor, Hermione bajó y cuando me despedí de ella, me beso en los labios –dijo Ginny, aun confundida por el suceso-.

Luna miraba a Ginny, como esperando que la pelirroja siguiera con su relato.

-¿y? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Luna – ¡No me digas que Hermione no uso hilo dental! –dijo la rubia, sorprendida.

-¿Qué? No, no fue eso, Luna –dijo Ginny, frustrada por la preocupación de su amiga -. Por todos los cielos, acabo de decirte que Hermione me besó, Luna, y tu preocupada por su higiene bucal.

Ginny tomó en un frasquito un poco de la poción ya terminada y se la llevo a Snape, quien la examino, miró a la pelirroja y asintió. Ginny regresó con Luna, estaba un poco molesta por el poco interés de su amiga en lo que le había contado, pero aun así esperó a que ésta recogiera sus cosas y fueron al gran comedor por algo de comer, Luna se sentó con ella en la mesa de Gryffindor y alrededor de media hora después, el trio llegó a reunirse con ellas.

Hermione saludo a ambas con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa, Ron y Harry lo hicieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Luna miro a Hermione, después a Ginny e hizo ademán de querer decirle algo, a lo que Hermione discretamente negó con la cabeza.

Comieron en silencio, al menos de parte de las chicas. Terminaron su almuerzo y las menores se ponían en pie para no llegar tarde a su siguiente clase.

-Ginny –la llamo Hermione, dubitativa-. Ayer me pediste un pergamino, y ehmmm, solo usaste la mitad por lo que vi, ¿tienes la otra mitad? Es que necesito hacer algo pero es muy corto y no quiero ocupar un pergamino nuevo y... ¿lo tienes?

Ginny miró extrañada a Hermione, miró a los chicos que se encogieron de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Claro, déjame revisar –dijo Ginny revolviendo su mochila, encontrando el pedazo de pergamino enrollado y extendiéndolo a Hermione.

-Gracias –dijo la castaña, mientras Ginny y Luna se ponían en marcha-. Luna, ¿puedes quedarte un minuto?

La Ravenclaw se quedó, Hermione la puso al tanto y le dio el pedazo de pergamino.

-Si pasa algo, haznos saber, y trata de convencerla de ver a McGonagall, yo iré a hablar con ella para que sepa que hacer si logras llevar a Ginny.

-Oh, qué trágico –dijo Luna-. Espero no equivocarme, Hermione, porque si escribo algún ensayo en esto y desaparece, voy a sentirme muy mal.

Luna dejo al trio y se dirigió a su clase, para encontrarse con Ginny.

.

.

-Umbridge debería de reducir nuestras clases, hacemos demasiado por ella y solo recibimos algunos créditos extras.

-Pues díselo, siendo el señorito Malfoy no dudo que te dé gusto; a pesar de su puesto, admira a tu familia.

Draco perdía su tiempo libre fuera del castillo, custodiado por Crabbe y Goyle, y acompañado de Pansy, cosa que a él realmente no le agradaba mucho, pero prefería hablar con ella ya que los otros dos eran en cierto punto, descerebrados.

-¿Cuándo crees tener a tu pequeña victima contigo? –dijo Pansy -. Te regodeabas de haber lanzado aquel hechizo, pero hasta ahora nada ha pasado.

-Pasará cuando tenga que pasar –dijo Malfoy, levantando la voz contra Parkinson-. Aunque empiezo a perder el interés en el asunto.

-Y en dado caso, ¿sabes revertirlo? –Preguntó Pansy-.

-Para nada, pero cuando me canse del resultado, solo haré lo de siempre –dijo Malfoy, sin darle importancia al asunto -. Por cierto, tal vez se acerque el momento.

A cierta distancia, los Slytherin vieron a Ginny, acompañada de su extraña amiga Lovegood.

.

.

-Entonces, Ernie Macmillan y Neville Longbottom, ¿Quién lo diría? Luna Lovegood rompiendo corazones –dijo Ginny, haciendo que la cara de Luna se llenara de horror-.

-No, Ginny, ¿crees que le he roto el corazón a alguien? Mi padre dice que un corazón roto es muy difícil de arreglar –Luna hablaba preocupada-. Yo aprecio mucho a ambos pero, no sé porque ellos se interesaron en mí.

Ambas se encontraban fuera del castillo, caminando en los jardines.

-Vamos, Luna, eres muy linda –dijo Ginny, animando a su amiga -. Neville es un Gryffindor, por lo tanto debo recomendarte que lo elijas pero ciertamente, Ernie es más atractivo.

-y ¿eso es importante? –Preguntó Luna-. Sabes Ginny, nunca creí que te importara la apariencia física, no pareces tu... ¡Cierto! Tenemos que ir a ver a McGonagall...

-Luna, es tiempo libre, no quiero ir dentro del castillo –dijo Ginny, negándose a la petición de la rubia-. Extraño el quidditch, es tan aburrido no tener nada que hacer.

Mientras caminaban, vieron que Malfoy, Parkinson y sus guardaespaldas se acercaban a ellas, Crabbe y Goyle empujándose entre ellos, Draco con mirada de superioridad y Parkinson simple y sencillamente ignorando todo detrás de los 3 chicos.

-Vaya, suerte tienes de que la directora Umbridge no se encuentre hoy Weasley, o no estarías disfrutando del aire –dijo Malfoy, maliciosamente-. Pero según se, el resto de la semana tienes castigo en lugar de tiempo libre. Pero, si te unes a la brigada, puedo convencer a Umbridge de que te perdone.

-¿y perderme la diversión, Malfoy? –dijo Ginny, ignorando totalmente al rubio-.

-Podrías divertirte más conmigo, en la brigada –dijo Draco, parándose a escaso un metro de distancia de Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Pasó casi un minuto y la expresión de Malfoy, que al principio era de emoción y suficiencia, cambió a enojo y molestia-. ¿Y bien? ¿Te unes? –Dijo al fin-.

-¿Planeabas convencerme fijando la mirada? –Dijo Ginny-. Ja, nunca, Malfoy. Ahora por favor, quítate de nuestro camino.

Ginny pasó entre los hombres Slytherin, golpeando el hombro de Malfoy y deteniéndose frente a Pansy, que no se movía e ignoraba a la pelirroja. Luna no se había apartado de Ginny en ningún momento.

-Estorbas, Parkinson –dijo Ginny-.

-¿Por qué no rodeas, comadreja? –dijo Pansy, sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja ni a Luna-. O ya sé, mejor da media vuelta y ahórranos el tener que soportar más tiempo tu presencia, ve a besarte con Granger- dijo Pansy burlonamente, al fin mirándola a la cara, sorprendida al ver que la expresión de la pelirroja cambiaba de atacante a mártir. Ginny dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior del castillo, dejando a los Slytherin en el lugar y con Luna corriendo detrás de ella.

.

.

Luna llevaba a una emocionalmente alterada a Ginny con ella al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor, minutos antes, había sacado de la parte trasera de sus jeans el pedazo de pergamino que Hermione le había dado.

"_Hermione, Ginny está alterada, la llevo a su sala común. Luna"_

"_lo siento, es obvio quien soy, a menos que tengas más de estos, en fin, vamos en camino"_

Ciertamente, Luna no dejaba de ser Luna.

Hermione, Ron y Harry ya esperaban a las dos menores, pero sus rostros se llenaron de preocupación al ver a Ginny bañada en lágrimas. Luna les explica lo que había pasado desde el encuentro con Malfoy, lo que habían dicho ambas partes y como la pequeña Weasley había salido casi corriendo después de hablar con Parkinson.

Hermione pensó que ataque de la pelirroja era por el comentario de Pansy; _"ve a besarte con Granger";_ y que eso y el asunto de la mañana habían puesto así a Ginny. Pensamiento que quedó descartado cuando ésta dejó de llorar y empezaba a sollozar cosas en voz baja.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me afectó tanto? –decía Ginny, más que nada para sí misma-. Y mandarme con Hermione, ¿Cómo piensa que yo...? sus ojos...

El trio y Luna miraban cada vez más preocupados a Ginny.

-Es todo, no voy a esperar a que su mente regrese –dijo Hermione y se acercó a la pelirroja-. Ginny, ven conmigo, vamos a donde McGonagall.

-No, no iré contigo a ninguna parte Hermione, si lo hago y Pansy me ve contigo creerá que tenemos algo y no –dijo Ginny, la castaña se sintió herida-. Quiero... quiero acercarme a ella, aunque sea una desgraciada Slytherin, voy a acercarme a ella.

-Ay no, esto es más que grave –dijo Ron-. Ginny, te hechizaron, tu no quieres a esa horrible serpiente, tú quieres a Hermione.

-Ginny –dijo Harry, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decirle algo a Ron-. ¿Recuerdas qué pasó ayer?

-Nos atacaron en la práctica del E.D. –respondió-.

-¿Recuerdas toda la sesión antes de eso? –Volvió a preguntar Harry-.

-Nos enseñaste el encantamiento Patronus –dijo Ginny-.

-¿Cuál es tu Patronus, Ginny? –Preguntó nuevamente el moreno-.

-Un caballo.

Harry dedujo que el día anterior no se había ido de la mente de Ginny, así que comenzó a hacer preguntas de mucho antes.

-¿Qué regalos le diste a tus padres? –Dijo Harry-.

-A mamá, sales de baño de relajación mágico, a papá un libro de objetos muggle -dijo la pelirroja-.

-Catálogo –dijo Hermione, que no había hablado en absoluto después de querer llevarla con McGonagall-.

-¿Era un catálogo muggle? –Preguntó Ginny, mirando a Hermione-. Bueno, tiene sentido, tenía precios y detalles.

El trio se miró, y Harry hizo otras preguntas.

-¿Qué te regalo tu madre, Ginny?

-Bufanda, igual que a mis hermanos y a ti –dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Cuál es el punto de esto?

-Espera, casi terminamos –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué te regalaron tus hermanos?

-Nada, acordamos juntar nuestro dinero y regalarle algo bueno a nuestros padres-.

-¿qué me regalaste a mí?

-Un paquete de plumas de azúcar –dijo Ginny, rodando los ojos-. En serio, cual es el punto...

-¿Qué le regalaste a Hermione? –dijo Harry, atento-.

-Le regalé... –Ginny miró a Hermione- No te regalé nada. Lo siento Mione.

La castaña no dijo nada.

-¿Qué te regaló Hermione? –Siguió Harry-, es la última pregunta, lo prometo.

-Ella me dio... –Ginny miró al suelo varios segundos, antes de mirar nuevamente a Hermione – no me dio nada, pero está bien.

El trio volvió a mirarse entre ellos. Le explicaron a Ginny que había olvidado, al parecer, todo lo que había convivido con Hermione, pues ésta había aclarado en navidad que el "libro" del señor Weasley era en realidad un catálogo, diciendo también que si habían recibido regalos una de la otra, pero sin entrar en detalles. Ginny había olvidado el tiempo con Hermione desde el proceso hasta cuando se volvieron una pareja. Esto último no se lo dijeron, pues no querían que se alterara.

-Lo que no sabemos es porqué te has _"enamorado" _de Parkinson tan repentinamente –dijo Harry, mirando fugazmente la reacción de Hermione-. Puede que lo que te golpeo ayer, no fue un simple hechizo aturdidor.

-En la mañana –dijo al fin Hermione-, tus ojos tenían una extraña línea plateada alrededor del iris; creo que debemos llevarte con McGonagall y hablarle de esto.

Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana buscando su reflejo, pero no vio nada en sus ojos.

-Están mal, todos ustedes –dijo la pelirroja, mirando al trio-. Mis ojos no tienen nada, y están haciendo todo esto solo porque te rechacé en la mañana y ahora me siento atraída por Pansy –agregó, mirando a Hermione-. No sé qué les pasa, tú quieres a mi hermano, es de lo que siempre hablamos y tu Ron, sientes lo mismo, ¿Por qué no se juntan y así me dejan acercarme a quien quiero?

-En tal caso –dijo Hermione-, tu solo hablabas de Harry, así que por qué no se juntan también y te olvidas de esa serpiente, que seguro algo tuvo que ver.

-Ustedes están locos, no hay nada de malo, y si dejé de fijarme en Harry fue por cansancio a esperar a que se diera cuenta –dijo Ginny, molestándose -. El problema no es que me guste una bruja ¿cierto? Sino que al parecer ustedes esperaban que fuera Granger, pero no, así que déjenme en paz, no iré a ver a nadie y no cambiaré de idea respecto a Pansy...

Las orejas de Ginny empezaban a enrojecer, la pelirroja había tomado su varita y la apretaba con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos comenzaban a blanquearse. Ginny despotricaba en contra de sus amigos y rechazaba cualquier cosa que quisieran decir.

-_Petrificus Totalus –_y Ginny quedó inmovilizada, pero sus ojos miraban con furia a Hermione-. Fui yo, no la mires así -. Luna hablaba con su voz soñadora, haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara sorprendida-. Voy por McGonagall, perdóname Ginny pero no eres tu...

La rubia salió de la sala común, Hermione se acercó a Ginny y miró sus ojos.

-Es verdad, se fue, pero no significa que no haya estado ahí, lo vi Ginny, y conozco tus ojos perfectamente –dijo Hermione-.

.

.

Una hora después, McGonagall estaba en la sala común con el trio y Ginny.

-Se hace tarde, la joven Luna se ha ido a su torre y se disculpa con usted, señorita Weasley –Ginny había sido vuelta a la normalidad, y debido a la presencia de McGonagall contuvo sus deseos de atacar al trio-. Y puede retirarse, no hay ningún asunto con usted.

-Pero profesora... –dijo Ron, preocupado por su hermana-.

-Su hermana señor Weasley, necesita tranquilizar su ira, y no hay ningún asunto a tratar con ella; en cuanto a ustedes... –McGonagall miró autoritariamente a los chicos, pero en su mirada había preocupación. Ginny se retiró al dormitorio-.

-Luna me puso al tanto –dijo McGonagall-. Si tarde en venir fue porque acudí a los jóvenes Malfoy y Parkinson. Malfoy se rehusó a hablar conmigo, y dijo que su padre se enteraría... en fin, la joven Parkinson regreso minutos después a mi despacho y me contó lo sucedido. Al parecer, Draco lanzo un hechizo a Ginny, esperando que se olvidara de su relación con Hermione, hechizo que consistía en que al mirarlo, se sentiría atraído por él. Según Parkinson, Malfoy no tenía otra intención que pasar un tiempo con ella.

-Pero puede revertirlo ¿cierto? –Dijo Harry-.

-podría, si supiera que hechizo fue, sin embargo, ella también había lanzado un hechizo, que pretendía hacer que la persona a la que iba dirigido, se enamoraría de ella, aun cuando se sabe que las pociones y hechizos de amor no son cien por ciento efectivos –continuo McGonagall-. Aun así, la señorita Parkinson también me dijo que el hechizo que lanzo no era para la joven Weasley, sino para alguien más en el grupo que estuvo en el encuentro -McGonagall miro fugazmente a Hermione-. Lo único que supongo, es que ambos hechizos golpearon a Ginny, causando un resultado inesperado, lo que hizo que olvidara su relación con usted, señorita Granger, pero no surtió efecto alguno al mirar al joven Malfoy, sino que lo hizo al mirar a la señorita Parkinson. Nunca había visto algo parecido, y siento que la oportunidad de revertirlo desapareció junto con aquel brillo en sus ojos...

El trio cruzó miradas, preocupados.

-Entonces, ¿es todo? –Dijo Hermione al fin-. ¿Ella no va a desistir en cuanto a Parkinson?

-La joven Parkinson dijo no estar interesada y que rechazaría rotundamente cualquier acercamiento de Ginny –agrego McGonagall-. Como les dije, el momento de revertir tales hechizos se esfumo en cuanto la parte del hechizo del joven Malfoy surgió efecto, el equivocado, pero así paso. Si hay alguna manera de hacerla volver en sí, entonces, no es con magia.

McGonagall miró tristemente a Hermione, de cuyo rostro escurrían lágrimas silenciosas. Harry y Ron miraban a McGonagall tratando de encontrar algo de esperanza en el rostro de la profesora.

-¿A quién iba dirigido el hechizo de Parkinson? –Pregunto Ron-.

-No me lo dijo –respondió McGonagall rápidamente-. Ahora, retírense a dormir, mañana después de sus clases tienen castigo con Dolores... señorita Granger, no sabe cómo lo lamento...

Hermione se puso de pie y se retiró a la habitación. Decidió que no obligaría a Ginny a estar con ella, pero tampoco se daría por derrotada. Al día siguiente, lo primero en su lista era hablar con Parkinson.

.

.

**Ok, estuvo un tanto aburrido, al menos así lo sentí yo, pero necesitaba explicar lo que había ocurrido y bla bla pero en fin aquí esta n_n para ustedes yey!**

**TOMYVE****: Cho me cae mal, siempre me ha caído mal, no sé porque je. Y bueno, Pansy es una bruja incomprendida jajaja no lo sé! xD y Ginny si recuerda a Hermione, solo no recuerda que la quiere y que estaban juntas, pero en fin. Draco, como siempre, es una víbora, amo el personaje, sabemos que en el fondo originalmente no es malo, pero aquí sí, aquí es un desgraciado xD y no te preocupes, no creo pasar tanto tiempo en pausa xD de así ser, preferiría terminar la historia de tajo xD**

**DrKpOtTeR****: que sería de una historia sin drama! Y pues yo también espero que sea pasajero, porque no quiero que Hermione se convierta en un tipo de mártir :s en cuanto a Pansy, como dije arriba, es una bruja incomprendida xD**

**Allen-Walket****: o sea que de no haber percibido que Ginny quedaría desmemoriada y haberlo leído me habrías estrangulado? O.o jeje bueno, si vuelves a entrar en mi mente, te haré firmar un contrato en el que jures no decir nada antes de que publique jaja**

**Saikohan****: aaah siii! Porque siii! Ok, no jajaja yo odio... Odio... Odio a Umbridge, aunque no le esté dando suficiente espacio aquí para ser tan arpía como lo es xD**

**LucyTheMarauder****: pues, no mejoraron las cosas :s va a pasar un rato, espero no hacerla muy larga y se aburran :s**

**Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono****: lo siento! Olvide responderte anteriormente! Gracias por leer la historia! Y por dejar tu review, los reviews me alimentan... O algo así... No me abandoneeees xD**

**By-Bren, Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono (again), Keenia, Karean, Stealth Targaryen (uuh Targaryen OwO) y littlelealamb muchas gracias por los follow y favorite, espero sigan por acá y dejen reviews!**

**Ojala disfruten el cap., aunque sea muy técnico. Saludos!**


	18. Maelstrom Parte 1

Hermione no hablo mucho entre clases ni en ellas, no les había dicho a Harry y Ron que encararía a Pansy. Luna le escribía en el pergamino lo poco que podía sobre Ginny, ya que la pelirroja estaba molesta con ella por haberla hechizado.

"_Hermione, Ginny apenas me dirige la palabra. Sigue molesta así que no sé si pueda estar con ella el resto del día. Luna"_

"_oh, lo hice de nuevo, ya sabes quién soy"_

Luna... en fin.

Hermione se alejó de Harry y Ron, argumentando que debía hacer su trabajo como prefecta aunque fuera como distracción.

-Te acompaño –dijo Ron-. Harry también puede venir con nosotros.

-Creo que mejor dejamos a Hermione sola, Ron –dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, que agradecía lo oportuno que podía ser Harry-. Además, tú no quieres hacer rondas y lo sabes.

Hermione dejo a los chicos en el gran comedor y comenzó a caminar por el castillo, buscando a cierta serpiente.

-¿Dónde demonios está? –decía Hermione para sí misma-. Cuando debo encontrar a una maldita serpiente, no está y cuando uno no quiere verlos ahí, aparecen escupiendo su veneno.

Hermione despotricaba mientras caminaba, al dar vuelta en una esquina se tropezó con alguien. Era Ginny. La pelirroja llevaba los ojos hinchados.

-Ginny –dijo Hermione, tomando su brazo-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres la última persona con la que hablaría, Hermione, así que por favor déjame en paz –dijo Ginny, soltándose de Hermione y siguiendo su camino.

Después de recorred dos pasillos más, Hermione llego al corredor de transfiguraciones y en una de las bancas del jardín se encontraba Malfoy, con Crabbe, Goyle y a quien Hermione buscaba.

Se acercó rápidamente al grupo de Slytherin, captando la atención de Malfoy que la miró con expresión de asco.

-Miren nada más –dijo Draco-. ¿Vienes a declararte tú también, Granger?

Todos rieron, menos Pansy que miraba a la castaña falsamente desinteresada. Hermione la miro.

-Vengo a hablar contigo – dijo-.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con una... sangre sucia –dijo Pansy, ganando las risas y burlas de Malfoy y los otros dos para Hermione.

-Pues escucharas entonces, Parkinson –dijo Hermione, ignorando a los hombres -. Lo que sea que hayas hecho a Ginny, lo voy a revertir y cuando eso pase, mejor que te cuides porque no sabes lo difícil que es cuando se enoja.

-Esperemos que más difícil que cuando llora –dijo Malfoy-. La pobre comadreja no podía ni hablar hace un momento, está tan enamorada de Pansy que lloró cuando la mando al diablo. Tal vez enojada sea más divertida, esa traidora de la sangre.

Hermione apunto su varita a Malfoy, que inmediatamente cambio su expresión a miedo, igual que Crabbe y Goyle. Hermione sabía que esos dos eran demasiado torpes para darse cuenta de que si se lo propusieran podrían atacarla. Hermione regresó su vista a Pansy.

-Vas a venir conmigo, y le dirás a Ginny que eso que siente es causa de un hechizo –dijo Hermione mirando a la Slytherin-.

-¿Y yo que gano? –Dijo la morena-.

-Te ganas el que yo no te convierta en algo asqueroso –dijo Hermione, que seguía apuntando a Malfoy, quien intentaba escabullirse de la varita de la bruja-. Y cuando hagas eso, mejor que no vuelvas a intentar hechizar a mis amigos Parkinson.

-¿Yo? Como si me interesara alguno de tus amigos traidores a la sangre, asquerosos mestizos.

-Pues según McGonagall, tú –mirando a Draco-, intentabas hacer que Ginny se enamorara de ti, para jugar con ella y tú, Parkinson, pretendías hechizar a alguien más en el grupo.

-Ah vaya, bueno, no me sorprende que hayas hablado con McGonagall de lo que yo pretendía –dijo Malfoy, aun con Hermione apuntándole -. ¿Por qué no le decimos a Granger quien era tu blanco?

Pansy miró a Malfoy amenazadoramente, aunque éste hizo caso omiso. Ciertamente, solo aquellos a quienes según él no podía controlar podían hacerle temer.

-Nuestra querida serpiente Parkinson –dijo Malfoy, mirando a Hermione -, pretendía hechizar a la asquerosa sangre sucia que ahora me amenaza –Malfoy levantaba la voz, haciendo que quienes veían la escena se enteraran a medias del asunto. Algunos seguían su camino, otros susurraban entre si-. Pansy Parkinson se siente atraída por Hermione Sangre Sucia Granger.

Hermione abrió sus ojos de par en par, bajo su varita a lo que Malfoy aprovecho para ponerse en pie y huir con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de él, dejando a Pansy en medio de susurros no sin antes darle una mirada de superioridad.

-Antes muerta –dijo Parkinson -. Y ustedes, mas les vale callar y seguir en lo suyo –Parkinson miró asesinamente a los no muchos que se habían quedado mirando la escena, automáticamente todos huyeron de su vista.

Hermione miraba a Pansy sorprendida.

-Tienes que estar bromeando –dijo al fin-. Tienes que estar bromeando Parkinson.

-Cuando los sacamos de la sala de menesteres Draco ataco a Weasley y yo lance un hechizo contra ti –dijo Parkinson -, la tonta de la comadreja al parecer se atravesó y ambos hechizos la golpearon, no fue culpa mía. Y no, no me atraes, fue una simple apuesta con Draco y como yo hable con McGonagall tuvo que inventar tal cosa. Ahora, tu noviecita estúpida vino antes a pedirme una cita, y la rechacé descomunalmente, todos se dieron cuenta. Se fue llorando como una tonta...

El rostro de Pansy giró velozmente, su mejilla ardía. Hermione le había propiciado tremenda bofetada, marcando su mano en el rostro de la Slytherin. Al ver la escena, el resto de los alumnos que estaban cerca o pasaban por ahí huyeron rápidamente, dejando el pequeño jardín deshabitado con excepción de Hermione y Pansy.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Granger –dijo Pansy con rabia en sus ojos -. Si rechacé a la estúpida de Weasley fue por respeto al código entre mujeres, pero bien puedo divertirme un poco ¿no crees? Y supongo que si tan alterada estás, es porque ni siquiera McGonagall pudo revertir lo que paso.

Pansy le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de la castaña.

-Lo gracioso es, Parkinson, que a pesar de tu negativa –dijo Hermione-, puedo ver que realmente te atraigo, así que si vas a competir conmigo te recuerdo que soy, en palabras de muchos magos y brujas, la mejor bruja de mi generación. Ya sabes el dicho, si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar.

Pansy siguió su camino al terminar de escuchar a Hermione.

.

.

Luna abrazaba a Ginny y acariciaba su espalda, consolándola. La rubia aun no entendía que su amiga, por cualquier razón, se sintiera traída por Parkinson.

-Ya, Ginny, deberías estar agradecida de que Parkinson no te aceptara –decía Luna, sin pensar realmente en sus palabras -. Si quieres dejar de lado su maldad y el hecho de que es una Slytherin, tampoco es muy linda. Siempre tiene su cabello de esa forma, sospecho que hay nargles viviendo ahí, pero nunca he podido acercarme lo suficiente para revisar. También creo que los hay en la lechucería, pero me da un poco de miedo molestar a las lechuzas y que me ataquen.

-Luna –dijo Ginny-, te has salido completamente del asunto.

-Oh, lo siento –dijo la rubia-. Creo que deberías rendirte con Parkinson, es malvada y ya te lo ha demostrado Ginny, te rechazó frente a mucha gente y te llamó comadreja.

-No lo haré, la ablandaré, ya verás –dijo Ginny-.

-Endemoniada terquedad tuya, Ginny Weasley –dijo Luna, haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué? Es verdad, eres terca, no te rindes, y el único momento en que estuviste a punto de rendirte, Hermione te regresó a la realidad.

-¿Hermione? –Preguntó Ginny-. Y ¿Cómo es que ella hizo eso?

-Oh, bueno... no sé si debería decírtelo, te vas a molestar –dijo Luna-.

-Anda rubia, ya empezaste a hablar, cuéntame –dijo Ginny-.

-Bueno... –comenzó Luna, dubitativa-. Tendrás que dejarme hablar antes de decir nada, y no te enojarás por lo que sea que te diga ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo –dijo Ginny-, lo prometo.

Luna le habló a Ginny de su relación con Hermione, o al menos de lo que ella sabía y que las chicas le habían confiado. Bolas de chocolate, la clase de vuelo de Hermione, el beso, el distanciamiento, el día del partido en el que Ginny casi se había dado por vencida con la castaña y mismo día en que ésta dio el paso decisivo. El distanciamiento con Ron y su reconciliación, y lo más reciente, antes de su amnesia, las navidades en Grimmauld Place.

-Y después olvidaste todo eso, no sé si recuerdes al menos algo que hayas compartido con Hermione sobre ese tiempo –dijo Luna-.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué solo tú me has hablado de esto? –Dijo Ginny-. Ni mi hermano, ni Harry, ni nadie más lo han hecho.

-Porque Hermione no quería que sufrieras un ataque de ira, o algo así –dijo Luna-. Creo que ha pasado su tiempo libre buscando a nuestros amigos para pedir que no mencionen nada -. Ante eso, Ginny ni dijo nada. –Creo que deberías hablar tú con ella.

Ginny y Luna entraron al gran comedor, la hora de la cena había llegado. Luna se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny saludo por primera vez a Harry y Ron con un movimiento de mano desde que había estado enfadada con ellos y le sonrió a Hermione, que débilmente le devolvió la sonrisa.

El trio hablaba sobre la presentación al día siguiente de los TIMOs, Hermione se mostraba segura de sí misma, Ron y Harry estaban resignados a aceptar lo que recibieran, sabían que no se habían empeñado mucho en estudiar. Luna y Ginny hablaban de sus trabajos para el día siguiente, los cuales ya habían terminado.

Más tarde, en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Ron terminaban de repasar los apuntes de Hermione, que leía un libro sobre runas antiguas, el cual ya había leído pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Después de casi dos horas, Ron y Harry le devolvieron a Hermione sus pergaminos, la castaña los organizó y al igual que sus amigos, se retiraba a dormir.

-Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Ginny entraba por el agujero de la señora gorda, cuando Hermione empezaba a subir la escalera al dormitorio-.

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione, por si ésta quisiera que los chics se quedaran con ella, Hermione les sonrió y bajo los escalones que llevaba, dejando sus pergaminos y libros en una mesita.

-Tú dirás –dijo Hermione, sentándose al lado de la mesita-. Soy toda oídos.

Hermione, según Ginny, parecía algo desinteresada en lo que la pelirroja tuviera que decir.

-Luna habló conmigo, me contó lo que parece que paso entre nosotras –dijo Ginny-. ¿Qué tan cierto es?

-Totalmente cierto –dijo Hermione sin mirar a Ginny, haciendo garabatos en un pergamino-. Pero tú, ya no sientes nada por mi ¿no? Estas interesada en Parkinson.

La castaña seguía sin mirar a Ginny, y sus palabras sonaban bastante desinteresadas.

-En fin –continuó Hermione -, yo no puedo obligarte a recordar, y conociéndote, tampoco puedo decirte detalle a detalle cada cosa que paso con nosotras y hacer que aceptes estar conmigo aun cuando no recuerdas solo porque cuando te pasó esto estábamos juntas.

-Entonces, me estás dando a entender que pese a todo lo que me dijiste, no vas a hacerme estar contigo –dijo Ginny-.

-Sí, eso mismo, no tendría caso –dijo Hermione-.

-Y qué se supone que haga ahora que sé todo, ¿ignorarlo y ya? –pregunto la pelirroja-.

-Si quieres –dijo Hermione-, o puedo modificar tu memoria y hacer diferente esta conversación y la que tuviste con Luna. Pero solo modificarla, nunca me arriesgaría a "_obliviarte"_. Tú decides.

-No –dijo Ginny-, no me molesta saberlo, es solo que se me hará extraño hablar contigo...

-No tienes por qué –dijo Hermione-. Es más, así como en aquel entonces te aconseje salir con alguien más para traer a Harry, puedo ayudarte a acercarte a Pansy, si de verdad lo quieres.

Ginny miró sorprendida a Hermione, que la miraba por primera vez desde que empezaron la conversación.

-¿vas a ayudarme? –Dijo Ginny-. Pero, creí que tú estabas... no sé, enamorada de mí.

-Bueno, dicen _"si amas algo déjalo ir" _–dijo Hermione, tan tranquila-. Además, si así volveremos a ser amigas, por mi está bien, te ayudaré pequeña Weasley –termino Hermione, sonriéndole a Ginny-.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, se despidió de Hermione y se fue a dormir. Hermione tomó el medio pergamino con el que antes hablaba con Ginny y escribió algo en él, lo guardó, tomo sus cosas y también se fue a dormir.

.

.

Luna buscaba debajo de su cama por tercera vez su par de pantuflas cuando escuchó el sonido que produce una pluma al rasgar el pergamino. Se levantó y miró el pergamino que Hermione le había dado.

"_Listo. Gracias por tu ayuda Luna, pasamos a la siguiente etapa. Que tengas linda noche."_

"_Por cierto, si alguien vuelve a esconder tus zapatos, intenta con Accio. Hasta mañana."_

-Oh, cierto –dijo Luna en susurros-. _Accio pantuflas_.

.

.

**Ok, lamento enormemente la demora, esta vez sí me tarde :s muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar.**

**Tengo algo que anunciar, estaré fuera de mi casa las próximas dos semanas, seguiré escribiendo obviamente pero no sé si podré subir los capítulos, así que hay de dos, podré subir normalmente o no subiré nada pero en dos semanas subir mucho ****.**

**TOMYVE: mmm yo veo tus comentarios pero no puedo ver tu perfil ni enviarte PM. Y si leíste bien, Ginny irá detrás de Pansy, con un poco de ayuda (o no?) de Hermione y no, no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero no sé por qué en el volado siempre le toca andar de victima (broma, no hay volado, simplemente así me viene a la cabeza). Yo amo a Hermione como personaje **

**Stealth Targaryen Stark: Bienvenida seas! Yo tampoco suelo escribir slash o.o jaja en fin, espero que te guste el cap. saludos! **

**LucyTheMarauder: Ya se, cuando hago eso es porque no puedo desarrollar el cap. como quiero y me frustro! Y lo arreglo! Y! Y.. y... y ya respiré jaja. Aún falta, al menos en mi mente, espero poder desarrollarlo bien.**

**DrKpOtTeR: No tanto el enojo, la amnesia... tipo de amnesia... bueno, tu entiendes... verdad? Je**

**Allen-Walker: bueno, redactaré el contrato, jaja espero que te guste el cap.**

**AnamaGranger, AngieNominis: gracias por el follow **

**Gracias a todos por esperar, espero no me abandonen si me encuentro ausente. Saludos! **


	19. Maelstrom Parte 2

Había pasado la semana de los TIMOs, Pansy Parkinson había decidido alejarse del grupo de Malfoy en esos últimos días, pues estaba harta de que la molestaran con el tema de Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger. La pelirroja había estado enviándole recados y dulces estúpidos con su rubia amiga.

-¿De nuevo? –dijo Pansy, tomando el pequeño sobre que Luna le entregaba-. Dile a la comadreja menor que estoy harta de sus tonterías, quien diría que Ginevra Weasley seria de esas niñas estúpidas y cursis.

-Bueno, yo solo le hago un favor a una amiga –dijo Luna-.

-Y supongo que no eres amiga de Granger, ya que estas ayudando a su amorcito a hacer este tipo de cosas –dijo Parkinson-.

-Hermione es quien la alentó a hacerlo –dijo Luna, haciendo que Parkinson pusiera rostro de sorpresa.

-¿Granger está alentando a su noviecita a buscarme? –Dijo la morena-. Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba –agregó, con una sonrisa torcida-. En fin, dile a tu tonta amiga pelirroja que esto es lo que pienso de este y todos los anteriores y los futuros recados y obsequios. Incendio – y el sobre con lo que fuera que estuviera en su interior ardió en llamas-. Que deje de molestarme.

Pansy dio media vuelta y se alejaba de Luna, que miraba como las cenizas se levantaban con el aire, pero algunos pasos después, miró a la rubia que seguía hipnotizada por las cenizas y volvió en sus pasos.

-Voy a darte algo Lovegood, algo que vas a entregarle a Granger –dijo Pansy, sacando de sus pensamientos a Luna.

-Está bien –dijo Luna sin darle gran importancia al asunto-.

Pansy detuvo a un niño de primero o segundo que iba a pasando, abrió su mochila y tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, soltó al pequeño y éste se fue sin decir nada, asustado. Escribió algo en el pedazo de pergamino y se lo entregó a la rubia.

-Que lo lea cuando esté sola, nadie debe saber que estoy enviándole un recado a esa sangre sucia, ¿entendido Lunática?- dijo Parkinson amenazadoramente y después se fue.

Luna regresó con Ginny, que la esperaba en un pasillo cercano a donde estaba Luna entregando su carta, escondida. Cuando vio a su amiga acercándose se incorporó.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Preguntó Ginny-.

-¿La verdad? –Dijo Luna-.

-Por supuesto que quiero la verdad Luna –dijo Ginny desesperada.

-Está bien, tranquila –dijo la rubia -. Le hizo un incendio, dijo que eso le hizo a todos los envíos anteriores y que eso le hará a los siguientes, y que dejes de molestarla, y te llamó estúpida y cursi, y comadreja menor.

El rostro de Ginny obtuvo una expresión de decepción.

-Vaya, parece que será más difícil de lo que pensé –dijo al fin-.

-Deberías olvidarte de ella Ginny, sinceramente es tan horrorosa –dijo Luna, logrando que su pelirroja amiga la mirara molesta por sus palabras-.

-Como sea, mejor vamos, acompáñame a buscar a Hermione, los TIMOs han terminado ahora si tendrá tiempo de ayudarme –dijo Ginny, tomando del brazo a Luna y encaminándose a buscar a la castaña.

-¿Crees que es bueno que le pidas ayuda? –dijo Luna -. La verdad se me hace un tanto cruel, el que haya decidido no molestarte con sus sentimientos no significa que ya no sienta nada por ti Ginny.

La pelirroja no contestó, pero esbozo una leve sonrisa por un segundo y siguió caminando.

.

.

Hermione estaba molesta por su resultado en el TIMO de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Harry y Ron estaban conformes, pues al menos habían obtenido resultados positivos. La castaña había recibido excelentes resultados a excepción de la ya mencionada materia. Era tanta su insatisfacción que ni siquiera miro a Ginny y Luna cuando se cruzó con ellas en su camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Si no hubiera sido porque la rubia agito la mano frente a su nariz, Hermione hubiera seguido de largo.

-¿mal día Herms? – pregunto Luna.

-No tanto un mal día –dijo Hermione -, simplemente un mal resultado en defensa contra las artes oscuras, no entiendo, todas mis demás materias obtuvieron resultados excelentes.

-Bueno, un resultado menos perfecto no quiere decir que seas menos inteligente –dijo Luna-. Además, posiblemente la persona del ministerio lo hizo por envidia, debió darse cuenta que eres mucho más inteligente que él.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa a Luna, agradecida de las palabras de la rubia.

-ejem... si quieren yo puedo retirarme –dijo Ginny, quien había sido en cierto modo ignorada-. Ya saben, no quiero molestar.

Hermione miró a la pelirroja, que tenía un cierto dejo de molestia en su expresión, y regresó su atención a la rubia.

-Gracias por tus palabras Luna, y no Ginny no debes irte –dijo mirando a la pequeña Weasley -, Luna solo quería animarme.

-Bueno, de cualquier modo íbamos a buscarte –dijo Ginny-, dijiste que me ayudarías a... con Pansy, ¿recuerdas?

Había pasado una semana desde la plática que Ginny y Hermione habían protagonizado, semana en la que debido a los TIMOs, la castaña no había prestado mucha atención al asunto con Ginny, no porque las pruebas realmente le preocuparan, sino porque pensaba que poner un poco de espacio sería favorable.

-Claro que recuerdo, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que cumplo con mi palabra –dijo Hermione, mirando con anhelo a Ginny-. Aunque no sé, quien sabe si eso también lo hayas olvidado...

El silencio se apoderó por unos segundos de la escena, haciendo que Ginny mirara a Hermione, intentando disculparse con la mirada por los hechos.

-Oh, Herms... esto... alguien me pidió que te diera esto –dijo Luna, entregando a la castaña un trozo de pergamino doblado-. Dijo que lo abrieras cuando estuvieras sola.

-Oh, gracias Luna – dijo Hermione, guardando el pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica-. En fin, dime qué has pensado Ginny, y que puedo hacer por ti.

-Olvídalo Hermione –dijo Ginny, que había cambiado su expresión de arrepentimiento a una de molestia-. Nos vemos después, ¿vienes Luna?

Ginny dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Luna miró a Hermione, le sonrió y siguió a Ginny.

La castaña las miró alejarse, sintiéndose impotente y desesperada, miraba como Ginny se alejaba con Luna detrás de ella. Las lágrimas amenazaban con hacerse presente, así que aparto la mirada de aquella pelirroja y se encaminó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Dentro del lugar tomó el pedazo de pergamino que Luna le había entregado y lo leyó.

"No sé cuál sea tu juego Granger, pero piénsalo bien antes de seguir jugando, puede que al final la que termine quemándose seas tú. Deja de arrojar a esa tonta comadreja hacia mí. Pansy Parkinson."

Al parecer, Parkinson sabía que Hermione había decidido apoyar a Ginny. La castaña recordaba que había amenazado a Pansy al enfrentarla, y en aquel momento muchas ideas habían llegado a su cabeza.

-Hermione, ¿estás consiente de lo que puede pasar? –dijo Harry -. Eres muy inteligente, pero no creo que ahora estés pensando con claridad.

-Es verdad –agrego Ron-. Piénsalo Mione, si empiezas algo con esa tipa por el motivo que sea, harás que Ginny se moleste contigo, te va a odiar y creo que eso no ayudaría a la situación.

-Pues algo tengo que hacer –dijo Hermione, mirando el fuego en la chimenea con odio en sus ojos-. Esa maldita serpiente dijo que podría divertirse con tu hermana Ron, ¿en verdad quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? Antes de que ella le haga daño a Ginny se lo haré yo a ella-.

-No creo que ver quien le hace daño a quien primero sea lo mejor –dijo Harry-. Nosotros conocemos a Ginny, sabemos que de proponerse algo no se rinde y si se ha propuesto tener algo con Parkinson, lo hará.

-No me estas ayudando, Harry –dijo Hermione, mirando a su amigo-. No sé como pero impediré que esa serpiente y Ginny terminen juntas, aun si en el intento Ginevra termina odiándome.

La mirada de Hermione había cambiado de odio creciente a tristeza.

-Tal vez solo necesites acercarte de nuevo a ella –dijo Ron. Hermione y Harry lo miraron confundidos -. Ya sabes, ella ahora te huye porque piensa que la engañas para estar con ella, solo debes acercarte, ser su amiga de nuevo como antes. Ustedes eran confidentes una de la otra y terminaron juntas, si vuelven a ser ese tipo de amigas tal vez la reconquistes.

Harry y Hermione miraban sorprendidos a Ron. Él se preocupaba por su hermana, y aunque había visto esto como una oportunidad nueva de intentar algo con Hermione no pudo evitar decir todo eso, pues antes que nada Hermione era su amiga y su hermana, pues era su hermana, y de algún modo esa situación les afectaba a todos. Era como retroceder todo lo que habían superado al principio; el momento de ira de Ron, su momento de comprensión, el decirle a sus padres, habían dado muchos pasos atrás y gracias a la estupidez de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

Después de todo aquello y de su conversación, lo único que Hermione había podido hacer por Ginny fue darle la razón.

-Entonces ¿crees que esté bien que lo haga? –dijo Ginny mientras escribía -. Insistir hasta obtener respuesta ¿no?

-Puede funcionar –dijo Hermione que miraba a la pelirroja sobre el libro que leía en ese momento-. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-Yo creo que no es muy buena idea –dijo Luna, que acompañaba a las chicas en la torre de Gryffindor-. Antes creo que deberías averiguar el tipo de cosas que le gustan o algo así.

Hermione le había explicado a Luna que pretendía acercarse nuevamente a Ginny, pero para eso tenía que lograr que la pelirroja hablara con ella, así que gracias al medio pergamino que tenían, se comunicó con Luna y le pidió que de algún modo la convenciera de ello, cosa que la rubia logro y con lo que finalmente Hermione había decidido dar pasos atrás, para volver a avanzar, de algún modo, junto a Ginny.

.

.

-¿Por qué te comportaste así? -pregunto Luna -. Hermione tuvo un mal día, yo solo quería animarla.

-No me comporté de ningún modo -dijo Ginny-. es solo que, estoy desesperada por Pansy y sinceramente tu y ella no me ayudan.

-¿no te parece que estas siendo bastante egoista? -dijo Luna, reprendiendo a su amiga-. Hermione tiene que tragarse sus sentimientos hacia ti, y ayudarte a acercarte a esa serpiente aun cuando te quiere, y tu no tienes ni un poco de consideración -agregó la rubia, con enojo en su voz aun soñadora-. A ti solo te preocupa tu y Pansy, tu y Pansy. Creo que esas dos maldiciones o hechizos, o !lo que sea!, además de borrar tu memoria te volvieron egoista y arrogante. Eres mi mejor amiga, fuiste la primera en no tratarme como si estuviera loca, y espero siempre lo sigamos siendo, pero sinceramente tu actitud me molesta, tu actitud con Hermione y vaya, con todos -. Luna dio media vuelta y comenzo a alejarse de la pelirroja, aunque deteniendose a pocos metros de distancia -. Y antes de que te enojes, si, seguiré ayudandote, pero eso no significa que ya no me moleste.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Ginny al mometo que la rubia se disponia a segur su camino-.

-¡Con Neville! -dijo -. Si hubieras puesto un poco de atencion en algo mas que no fuera esa tonta serpiente, habrias escuchado cuando inutilmente te conté que Neville me habia invitado a cenar-. Luna le dio la espalda a una Ginny cabizbaja.

La pequeña Weasley se habia quedado sola en el desierto pasillo, pensando en las palabras de su amiga y aceptando el hecho de que no le habia importado nada que no tuviera que ver con acercarse a Pansy. Habia sido egoista, muy egoista con Luna y para que negarlo más con Hermione; pues ciertamente la castaña hacia lo posible para atender las pequeñas llamadas de auxilio de Ginny cuando Parkinson no habia respondido sus recados.

-Pero no puedo hacer nada -dijo para si misma-. No siento nada por Hermione, al menos no ahora.

La pelirroja dio un suspiro y encamino al gran comedor, pensando en disculparse con Luna en cuanto la viera junto a Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor; tambien penso en Hermione, pero sabía que era inutil disculparse con ella por no recordar sus sentimientos.

Se detuvo en una esquina al ver a Pansy hablando con alguien, alguien a quien no distinguió pues al solo ver a la Slytherin dio pasos atrás y se escondió en la esquina del corredor. "Patetica" penso de si misma, tratando de escuchar.

-Estoy harta de ella, asi que deja de darle ideas Granger -dijo Pansy, haciendo que Ginny abriera los ojos con sorpresa-.

-Yo no le doy ninguna idea, ella quiere intentar algo contigo y si eso la hace feliz, yo la apoyo -. Dijo hermione-.

-¿A que juegas? -dijo Pansy-. Hace una semana me amenazaste, diciendo que no dejarias que la pequeña comadreja se acercara a mi o yo a ella.

-Estaba furiosa, si, pero nada gano con comenzar una batalla; ella, Ginny, me importa demasiado y si sólo ayudandola contigo ella acepta mi amistad de nuevo, que asi sea Hermione.

-¿Todas las Gryffindor son tan estupidas cuando se enamoran? -dijo Pansy -. Como sea, dile a tu tonta noviecita que me deje en paz, no me interesa-.

-Diselo tu, yo no voy a hacer nada para ayudarte a ti, solo a ella -dijo Hermione-.

-Estupida sangre sucia, tal vez el unico modo de alejarla es jugar con ella un poco ¿no crees? -dijo Pansy, haciendo que Ginny, que seguia escuchando, se molestara cuando insulto a Hermione, mas que por el hecho de que la Slytherin acababa de decir que podria jugar con ella-. ¿Aun la apoyarás sabiendo que si la acepto será para pasar el rato? eso le doleria a tu noviecita ¿no? y a ti -un tono malvado se proyecto en la voz de la pelinegra-.

-¿Por qué ha de interesarte hacerme daño? -agregó Hermione-. ¿Es porque tienes detrás de ti a la Gryffindor equivocada? No es culpa mia, es culpa tuya y de Malfoy por meterse con hechizos que son demasiado para sus habilidades. Si de verdad quisieras hacerme daño, en lugar de aquel hechizo me hubieras aturdido, pero no, querias me enamorara de ti -agregó Hermione. Ginny esperó una respuesta de la Slytherin, pero nunca llegó-. No se me olvida, Parkinson, que yo era tu objetivo, y que a pesar de tu negativa lo que Malfoy dijo es verdad, ese tipo de cosas son dificiles de ocultar. La diferencia entre tu y yo, es que yo amo a Ginny tanto que estoy dispuesta a incluso entregarla a ti si eso la hace feliz ahora, pero tu... Ustedes no saben de sentimientos, los Slytherin son frios por naturaleza, por eso terminan amargados y en matrimonios infelices.

Ginny pudo escuchar como Hermione se alejaba del lugar, reconoció el compás de su andar; entonces decidio salir de su escondite y llegar al fin al gran comedor. Pasó a un lado de Pansy que tenía una expresion furiosa, pero en sus ojos habia decepcion. Aun cuando la pelirroja sintió su corazón acelerarse paso de largo al lado de la Slytherin, quien la miró con sorpresa.

Hermione estaba ya en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Ginny entró al gran comedor, la miró llegar y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ginny sonrió de vuelta. No olvidaba la conversacion que habia escuchado, y sonreía al recordarla. Sabia que seguia sin sentir algo mas que cariño por Hermione, amistad; pero no podia evitar sonreir al pensar en sus palabras antes.

.

.

**Hey! quien me extraño? jeje bueno lamento la tardanza, como les dije estuve fuera. Intenté actualizar pero para qué les miento, no pude escribir mucho. Fui a Canada a ver a mi padre**

**despues de casi 5 años sin vernos y mi tiempo lo comparti con el, asi que no hubo modo de hacer esto, disculpenme.**

**No responderé lo reviews en este capitulo, lo retomaré en el siguiente, aun asi muchisimas gracias por seguir por acá.**

**Espero que les guste, en el siguiente cap las cosas mejoran un poco =) pero no del todo. Dejen reviews, haganme saber si siguen conmigo! jeje no se si deberé seguir llamando los siguientes "maelstrom" pero no se me ocurren nombres de capitulos jajaja en fin, haganme saber lo que piensan.**

**saludos!**


	20. Fin de la tormenta Principio del Fin

Los gemelos Weasley habían desertado de Hogwarts. Salieron en medio de un acto que los convirtió en leyendas. Todo mundo hablaba de ellos y estaba emocionado, incluso en la casa de Slytherin los alababan como a dioses de la diversión y las bromas.

Esa misma noche, Harry tuvo una visión en la que Voldemort torturaba a Sirius en el ministerio, buscando algo que necesitaba para ser invencible. El trio, Ginny, Luna y Neville los acompañaron en su misión por rescatar a Sirius. Misión en la cual Ron fue atacado por unos extraños cerebros, Luna obtuvo cortadas en su rostro, Ginny se fracturó un tobillo y Neville sufrió en carne propia la maldición _cruciatus. _Harry fue poseído por Voldemort, a quien el pelinegro venció finalmente.

El ministro y el mundo mágico finalmente aceptaron el regreso de Voldemort, restaurando la reputación de Dumbledore y Harry.

Al terminar esa batalla, los jóvenes aun regresaron a una última semana en Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba escribiendo en uno de los diarios que Ginny le había regalado, cuando el pedazo de pergamino en blanco que tenía a un lado comenzó escribir palabras de la nada. Ella sabía que la única persona que podía ser era Luna.

_"Ginny ha invitado a comer a Parkinson. La serpiente acepto Hermione ¿qué vamos a hacer? Luna"_

_"Lo olvide de nuevo... Ya sabes quién soy..."_

La castaña no podía creer que la Slytherin había aceptado salir con Ginny, aun cuando le había dicho a Hermione que la alejara de ella. Un momento después la pelirroja apareció por el agujero de la señora gorda. La mayor cerró su diario en cuanto la vio y le sonrió.

-¡Hermione! - decía Ginny una y otra vez, con una expresión de alegría enorme-. La invite a comer y acepto Herms, ¡Pansy acepto salir conmigo!

Hermione no pudo decir nada, un nudo en su garganta se había formado y solo pudo sonreírle a la pelirroja.

-¿Hermione? -la miro Ginny-. ¿No me dirás nada?

-¿Qué? Yo...-dijo la castaña, tratando de aclarar su garganta-. Lo siento... Me alegro por ti Ginny, espero que todo salga bien y si necesitas ayuda con algo dímelo.

-Gracias Mione - dijo Ginny, con un poco de... ¿decepción? pensó Hermione...

La pequeña Weasley se dirigió a la escalera de los dormitorios.

-¿Ginny? - la llamo Hermione, a lo que la pelirroja la miró inmediatamente-. Sé que posiblemente te vas a molestar por esto pero... no lo hagas, no vayas a esa cita.

Ginny desvió su mirada de Hermione, enfocándose en el suelo bajo sus pies, sin decir nada.

-Yo sé que te emociona el hecho de que Parkinson haya decidido aceptarte –continuó la castaña-, y que te prometí ayudarte y apoyarte pero no puedo. Aunque tú no puedas recordarlo tú y yo... Ginny, no puedes ir con ella.

-Hermione... voy a ir –contesto la pelirroja-. Lamento no recordar ni sentir lo que tú quieres, lo que deseas. Tienes que aceptar lo que siento ahora, no es culpa mía que todo esto haya pasado. No puedo evitar querer estar con ella y tú no puedes hacer que eso cambie.

-Ella solo quiere lastimarme –dijo Hermione-. Ella está interesada en mí, yo era su objetivo y solo acepto salir contigo para herirme Ginny, y solo puede hacerlo hiriéndote a ti, por favor no vayas; solo vas a terminar lastimada.

-Lo sé, sé que ella está interesada en ti Hermione. Pero como te dije, no puedo evitar querer estar con ella. Aunque sea un momento –dijo Ginny-. Y no creo salir lastimada pues estoy consciente de las intenciones de Pansy, pero siento que puedo cambiarla.

-¿En verdad no sientes nada? –dijo Hermione, con lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. Ginny negó con un movimiento de cabeza mirando a la castaña a los ojos. Hermione se acercó a Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja se encontrara incomoda con su cercanía, cosa que la castaña notó-. ¿Me desprecias Ginny? –dijo Hermione. Ginny negó con un movimiento de cabeza, mirando el suelo.

-No Hermione, tu sabes que yo te aprecio, eres como una...

-Como una hermana para ti –interrumpió Hermione-. Pero dime Ginevra, dime si no sientes nada estando así -. Hermione se acercó un paso más a Ginny, acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja con una de sus manos, acto ante el cual la pequeña Weasley cerró los ojos. Hermione delineó la barbilla de Ginny, su nariz, sus ojos, y aprovechando que ésta mantenía sus ojos cerrados, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ginny podía sentir el aliento de la castaña, lo que causó que pensara en retroceder, pero no haciéndolo y presionando sus ojos, cerrándolos con más fuerza sólo esperando que Hermione hiciera lo que pensara hacer y terminar de una vez con ello; pero aquel beso nunca llego, en cambio, cuando la pelirroja abrió los ojos Hermione había bajado su mano y estaba ya a al menos metro y medio de distancia de ella, dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento – dijo Hermione-, no era mi intención incomodarte así. Es obvio que ese tipo de cercanía de mi parte pareciera aterrarte. No volveré a molestarte Ginny, lo siento- siguió Hermione. La pelirroja no dijo nada, ni hizo nada. Un minuto después, Hermione dio media vuelta y volvió a mirarla, la castaña le sonreía alegremente a Ginny-. Mejor te apresuras Gin, no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita. Iré al gran comedor a buscar a Harry y Ron. Mucha suerte y espero que me cuentes como fue todo. Hasta más tarde.

Hermione se despidió con un movimiento de mano de Ginny y salió por el agujero de la señora gorda. Caminó de prisa por las escaleras tomó el camino largo hacia el gran comedor, chocando con Harry en el camino.

-Auch, lo siento Mione –dijo su amigo pelinegro -. Justo iba a buscarte, Luna me dijo que Ginny comerá con Parkinson, que la serpiente aceptó y... Hermione ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Harry al fin miró a su amiga, percatándose de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Hermione se abrazó a él y lloró. Harry solo pudo sostenerla y esperar a que se calmara, pues no tenía palabras para confortar a Hermione. Después de unos minutos así, Hermione le conto a Harry lo que había pasado, y como había sido la reacción de Ginny la que le había hecho darse cuenta que la pelirroja no toleraba la idea de que Hermione la tocara o se acercara a ella de un modo más allá del fraternal.

-Entonces, ¿es todo? – Pregunto Harry-.

-No lo sé –dijo Hermione-. No volveré a acercarme de ese modo al menos. Tal vez más adelante, cuando desista de lo que sea que sienta por Parkinson vuelva a interesarse en ti.

Harry miró a Hermione levantando una de sus cejas.

-Hermione yo nunca aceptaría a Ginny –dijo Harry-. Es como una hermanita para mí, además de que tu...

-Está bien Harry –dijo Hermione-. Prefiero un millón de veces verla contigo a verla con esa bruja. Además, hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparse en estos momentos. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –dijo Harry-. Lo tan bien que puedo estar con la muerte de Sirius, y las ganas de desquitar mi furia con Dumbledore por como manejó las cosas... él era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia...

-¿Y nosotros que? –dijo una voz masculina detrás de Harry y Hermione. Ron se había acercado a ellos-. Mi madre te quiere como a un hijo propio, eres mi mejor amigo, y juntos somos como hermanos, los tres. Somos el trio dorado –agregó el pelirrojo, haciendo que Harry y Hermione sonrieran-. ¿En verdad vas a rendirte con Ginny?

Hermione miraba un punto incierto frente a ella, pensando en la respuesta que daría.

-De cierto modo –dijo al fin-. No la buscaré, seré su amiga y estaré a su lado si ella así lo quiere, pero yo no he de buscarla. La apoyaré y consolaré y todo lo que ella me pida, pero desistiré de mis deseos a estar con ella.

-Bueno, será difícil para mamá –dijo Ron-. Apenas asimilaba completamente el que estuvieran juntas y mira ahora. Lo peor será cuando sepa quién es la persona que Ginny va detrás.

Ron y Harry se sentaron a los lados de Hermione, y por extraño que pareciera de parte de Ron, ambos la abrazaron. A pesar de la pérdida del pelinegro, Harry lamentaba la tristeza de Hermione.

.

.

.

-Yo creo que deberías llevar vestido –dijo Luna, entrando al dormitorio de chicas de la torre de Gryffindor-. Te ves bien así, pero nuestro uniforme es una falda, si no quieres usar jeans al menos que sea un vestido.

-Tienes razón –dijo Ginny, mirando a su rubia amiga por el espejo-. Hey, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Oh, Lavender me dejo entrar, la señora gorda se negó a dejarme pasar aun cuando le dije la clave que tú me diste –respondió Luna acercándose a su amiga para acomodar su cabello en una coleta-. Así, te ves bien Ginny.

-Gracias –dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Luna?... ¿hago bien? Es decir... está bien que me reúna con Pansy ¿no?

Luna miraba a su amiga, que volvía a mirarse en el espejo de la habitación, recorriéndose de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-Supongo que si –dijo Luna-. Después de lo que paso en el departamento de misterios, supongo que está bien que lo hagas. A fin de cuentas es lo que querías y si te hace feliz, hazlo. Mereces un momento alegre después de lo que paso en el ministerio-. Ginny asintió, recordando las heridas de guerra de sus amigos y la muerte de Sirius. Aun no había hablado con Harry, pero tampoco quería sacar el tema con el chico pues sentía que era meterse en algo muy suyo-. Lo que no entiendo –continuo Luna-, es por qué me lo preguntas. ¿Estas dudando Gin?

-No –respondió la pelirroja-. Es solo que, paso esto con Hermione –dijo Ginny, poniendo al tanto a Luna-, y no lo sé. Yo aprecio mucho a Hermione y me siento mal por hacerla pasar por esto. ¿Soy una mala amiga?

-No lo eres –dijo Luna-. Fuiste una víctima, al igual que Mione. Aunque estoy segura que si ella hubiera encontrado un modo de arreglar lo que pasó, lo haría. Incluso puedo decir que no se dará por vencida contigo, al menos no creo que sea algo que Hermione haría. De algún modo siempre estará ahí para ti, igual que yo.

.

.

.

Ginny regresó ese día a la sala común demasiado tarde, no se le había visto en lo que restaba de la tarde del día, pues todos sabían que había ido a encontrarse con Parkinson. Pensaban que tal vez las cosas habrían ido bien, pero no había sido así.

Hermione estaba nuevamente escribiendo en un diario cuando la pelirroja entro. Ginny inmediatamente la miró y le regaló una sonrisa. Ron y Harry, se acercaron a Ginny.

-¿y bien? –Preguntó Ron-. ¿Todo bien con la serpiente?

-Ron –le reprendió Harry—

-Está bien Harry –dijo Ginny, sonriéndole a ambos-. Todo bien Ron, gracias por preguntar pero... ahora quiero hablar con Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron, miraron a Hermione y se alejaron. Hermione cerró el diario que tenía en sus manos dejándolo en una mesita mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la chimenea junto a Ginny.

-Te escucho –dijo la castaña-.

-Quedamos de encontrarnos en el jardín que está en el ala de transformaciones. Llegué y ella estaba ahí. Estaba nerviosa, pero contenta ¿sabes? En fin. No comimos juntas, de hecho no hicimos nada, solo estuvimos sentadas alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que otra chica de Slytherin llego –Hermione escuchaba atenta a Ginny, sin interrumpir-. El caso es que apenas la chica llego se inclinó sobre Pansy y la besó, y ella respondió el beso. Estaba sorprendida. Al final termino diciéndome que la dejara en paz, que la asqueo y todo aquello propio de una Slytherin como ella.

-Lo siento mucho Ginny – dijo Hermione-. Si hay algo que necesites yo...

Espera Herms –interrumpió Ginny-. Aun no termino. Lo que intento decirte es que, a pesar de que me sorprendió todo aquello, no me siento mal. No estoy triste, no estoy molesta... aun siento algo por Parkinson, aun me atrae, aun quiero de algún modo estar con ella pero es como si... como si simplemente no pudiera evitar el sentimiento ¿sabes? Pero creo que realmente no me importa si no lo hago solo... no lo sé. ¿Qué pasa conmigo Herms?

Hermione miraba atenta a Ginny, sin dejar a la pelirroja leer su expresión, pues Hermione se había decidido a no volver a pensar en ella como algo más que su amiga.

-Bueno, no lo sé Ginny. Realmente no lo sé –dijo Hermione-. Tal vez de algún modo tu enamoramiento con ella se está terminando. No tengo idea realmente. Tal vez debas hablar con Luna, ella es más objetiva, yo solo puedo investigar en la biblioteca o con McGonagall y decirte lo que descubra pero no sé qué pensar...

-Supongo que tienes razón... igualmente gracias Mione – dijo Ginny -. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –agregó-.

-Claro, pregunta – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-¿Cómo me veo? – Pregunto Ginny-. Es decir... así, con este aspecto –agregó al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Hermione-.

-Oh, bueno, te ves bien –dijo la castaña-. Aunque, no lo sé, te ves mejor con ropa casual. Ya sabes, jeans, y ese tipo de ropa. Y tu cabello luce mejor suelto, creo yo.

-Entiendo, supongo que tienes razón Herms... gracias –dijo la pelirroja mientras Hermione se levantaba.

-Estoy cansada Ginny, está bien si te dejo o ¿necesitas algo más? –Dijo Hermione-.

-No, gracias Herms... por todo –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo a Hermione, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció por las escaleras al dormitorio.

Ginny se puso de pie y se sentó en el sillón donde había estado Hermione cuando ella entró a la sala común. En la mesa de al lado vio el libro en el que la castaña había estado escribiendo los últimos días. Lo tomó y revisó la cubierta. Piel negra, las iniciales de Hermione grabadas en una esquina, un cinturón de piel para mantenerlo cerrado. Ginny lo abrió pensando que encontraría simples anotaciones sobre libros, mas no pudo detenerse al leer las palabras que Hermione había escrito última página ocupada.

"_Harry perdió a la última persona que lo hacía sentirse en familia; no digo que no nos considere a Ron y a mí de su familia, sino que Sirius era lo único que le quedaba y le hacía sentirse cerca de sus padres, de su padre y yo estoy sufriendo por una situación en cierto modo ridícula. Estoy enormemente agradecida con Harry por confortarme aun cuando el sufre, e incluso con Ron, que a pesar de ser demasiado simple, vino en mi ayuda. Las cosas están a punto de cambiar, el mundo, mis mundos, el mágico y el muggle están a punto de cambiar y yo no puedo abandonar a mis amigos, a Harry quien empieza un viaje complicado con eso de la profecía... no puedo abandonar a mis dos mundos por el sufrimiento que ella me causa, por el sufrimiento que haberla perdido me ocasiona... En conclusión, yo Hermione Jean Granger decidí deshacerme de todo eso. No es que en verdad pueda deshacerme de mis sentimientos, sino que simplemente los encerraré muy dentro de mí. Ella ya no es nada más que mi amiga, mi hermana menor y así será de ahora en adelante. No lucharé por hacerla regresar, solo me esforzaré para ser su amiga, su hermana, su confidente si ella lo decide así; pero ya no más por ser su amada... mañana temprano me aseguraré de eliminar cualquier rastro de aquello, por mi bien, me desharé del pergamino que tiene Luna y el que tengo yo, tal vez los esconda en la sala de menesteres junto a este diario y los dos restantes, aun cuando no tengan nada escrito... supongo que Ron puede quedarse con la escoba, a fin de cuentas ella no recuerda haberla recibido. Creo que es todo, esto es una despedida; una despedida entre mis sentimientos y pensamientos. _

_Vaya, hablando de... Ginny acaba de entrar, supongo que todo fue bien pues no hay tristeza en su expresión. Como sea, este es el momento decisivo."_

Ginny cerró el diario al no haber más que leer y sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? –se preguntó a si misma-. No estoy triste, sé que no lo estoy porque no lo siento pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Debería estar aliviada, yo... ¿Por qué?

La pequeña Weasley no podía entender la reacción de su cuerpo. Ciertamente no pensaba en Hermione como algo más que una hermana, mas sin embargo leer esas palabras en el diario de la castaña y ver la decisión que ésta había tomado había hecho a su cuerpo derramar lágrimas. Si hubo un momento en el que Ginny Weasley se había sentido vulnerable, ese había sido por demás derrotado por el instante que estaba viviendo.

.

.

.

**Ok! No quise detallar mucho lo que paso en el departamento de misterios, ya todos (en verdad, todos) deben de saberlo, así que en eso no cambio mucho la historia. Tampoco quise detallar el momento de Ginny Pansy porque, pues la verdad no supe cómo hacerlo, de verdad estuve toda la semana pensando en algo bueno para esa escena pero nada más no obtuve nada.**

**Espero que les guste, aunque ya paso el clímax de lo que fue LOdF aún faltan algunas cosas que tal vez se den en los últimos días de Hogwarts o bien en las vacaciones del trio, no lo sé.**

**Dejen sus reviews, al parecer muchos me han abandonado D: pero aquí sigo muchas gracias por seguir conmigo a quienes siguen conmigo.**

**LucyTheMarauder: así es, me fui a Canadá dos semanas y compartí esos días con mi papa y su pareja y la hija de su pareja, aun no me atrevo a llamarla madrastra aunque la niña me dio tanta ternura que me atrevo a llamarla mi hermana menor. En fin, no hizo frio, el frio se desata entre enero y febrero según me dijeron :p después de casi cinco años fue difícil tener que volver a decir adiós. Gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero que te guste este cap.**

**DrKpOtTeR: espero que te hayas des confundido... jeje pero bueno espero que disfrutes el cap. y gracias muchas por seguir leyéndome!**

**AngieNominis: dijiste que me esperarías la vida entera! ¿Dónde estás entonces? T_T jajaja muchas gracias por seguirme, a mi historia. **

**TOMYVE: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me has abandonado? Jajaja espero que sigas dándote tus vueltas por acá y dejes tu review como de costumbre, muchas gracias por el anterior como quiera que sea.**

**Saludos a todos!**


	21. Avanzar y mirar atras

-Entonces, ¿es todo Herms? - dijo Luna, que se encontraba frente a la sala de menesteres con la Gryffindor-. ¿Te rindes con Ginny?

-Ya te explique, Luna... Desisto de volver a ser amada por ella, pero no desisto de seguir ahí para ella - dijo Hermione-.

-¿Cual es la diferencia? Te rendiste en algún sentido - dijo Luna, visiblemente molesta-. Yo le dije que tu... Que decepción.

-Luna... ¿Puedo o no contar contigo? Dimelo de una vez, sino para pedirle ayuda a Harry o Ron.

-Ya, dame...- dijo la rubia. Hermione le extendió los diarios que Ginny le había obsequiado, y los pergaminos con los que se comunicaba con ella y después con la Ravenclaw-. Ya puedes irte Herms, lo haré en cuanto desaparezcas del pasillo, por si decides espiar.

Hermione miro incrédula a la joven frente a ella, sonrió y salió rumbo al gran comedor, no sin antes agradecer a Luna.

Al llegar al gran comedor, sus amigos no estaban; cosa que tampoco le sorprendía pues a fin de cuentas era el día antes de partir, no había clases y ella había salido bastante temprano de la torre de Gryffindor. Su mesa estaba prácticamente vacía, los únicos que estaban ahí eran los hermanos Creevey, revisando el álbum de fotos de el mayor.

-Creí que ya no tomabas fotos Colin- dijo Hermione, acercándose a los dos menores-.

-Oh, hola Hermione- dijo Colin-. Si lo hago, pero ya no soy tan acosador como antes.

-Eso debe ser un alivio para Harry- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Hermione no necesitaba mirar para saber quien era.

-No tanto así, Colin nunca ha sido una molestia - dijo la castaña-. Solo era un poco entusiasta.

Ginny sonrió fugazmente ante la respuesta de Hermione. Se sentó un poco alejada de los chicos y espero a que la castaña se uniera a ella, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

-¿Todo bien? - pregunto Hermione-. Estuviste llorando...

-¿Que? No, no es así - dijo Ginny a la defensiva-. ¿Por que piensas eso Hermione?

Hermione posó una de sus manos en el rostro de Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara.

-Tus ojos están un poco hinchados - dijo la castaña-. Aunque supongo que tu excusa es que te acostaste tarde, pero ambas sabemos que de ser así no estarías aquí tan temprano - las dos rieron ante tal verdad-. Ademas, tu rostro esta un poco pálido, cosa que pasa solo cuando has llorado, cuando te dan ataques de ansiedad, pero esos solo pasan en situaciones muy especiales, como el ataque a tu papa; y cuando has bajado de la escoba después del quidditch, pero hasta donde se eso se suspendió casi a medio año - dijo Hermione, aun tomando el rostro de la pelirroja, que la miraba incrédula-. Y la punta de tu nariz esta roja, y eso ni en invierno te pasa; solo cuando lloras o te enfermas, y te escuchas bastante bien.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos juntas? - dijo Ginny, tomando por sorpresa a la mayor, que retiro inmediatamente su mano-.

-¿Por que quieres saber? - dijo Hermione-. No creo que eso sea algo relevante Gin... Mejor dime ¿por que has llorado? ¿Fue por lo que paso con Parkinson ayer?

-No... Lo se, no lo sé - dijo Ginny, pues sabia que si decía solo no, debía decirle a Hermione que había leído su diario-. Supongo que si, tal vez fue algo subconsciente, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta Hermione?

-Unos cuantos meses - dijo la castaña, como restandole importancia al hecho-.

-¿Cuantos?

-Casi medio año- dijo al fin Hermione-. ¿Contenta?

-Casi medio año... ¿Olvide medio año de mi vida entonces? - dijo Ginny, mirando la nada-.

-No es asi- dijo la castaña, obteniendo la atención de Ginny-. Recuerdas los partidos, recuerdas tus clases, recuerdas las festividades, recuerdas todo menos que me... Menos el tiempo que pasaste conmigo. En tu mente, en tus recuerdos, en ese medio año yo solo soy Hermione, tu amiga. Solo soy la hermana con la que compartiste habitación en Navidad y con la que ayudaste a tu madre a hornear galletas.

- Lo siento...

-No tienes por qué - dijo Hermione-, no fue culpa tuya. Pero no creo que saber eso te ayude en algo Ginny, deja de pensar en eso y sigamos desde aquí. No tiene caso pensar en ello, es agua pasada.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Hermione se sintieron como agujas en el pecho para Ginny. Cuando pensó en decirle a Hermione como reaccionaba su cuerpo ante sus palabras, Harry y Ron llegaron a la mesa, este ultimo con el cabello desaliñado por el contacto con la almohada.

-¿Donde esta la comida? - dijo el pelirrojo-. Muero de hambre.

-Buenos dias a ti tambien, Ronald - dijo la castaña-.

-Buen dia- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny y después a Hermione-. ¿Mejor? - le preguntó-.

-Mucho... Gracias - dijo Hermione, levantándose y abrazando a su amigo-. También a ti - añadió, estirando su mano para atraer a Ron-.

- Si, bueno, no es nada- dijo Ron, mirando a otro lado para evadir el abrazo-. ¡Genial! ¡Comida!

-Y ¿que tal con Parkinson? - pregunto Harry a Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara. Al ver a Harry y Hermione abrazarse la pelirroja aparto la mirada, sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta aparecia. Si no fuera porque no los habia sentido precisamente, Ginny habría jurado que ese nudo aparecia cada vez que sentia celos por algo o alguien; pero no sentía celos, no podía sentir celos y si asi era ¿por quien? ¿Por el moreno o por la castaña?

Ginny les contó lo mismo que le había contado a Hermione la noche anterior.  
-Vaya... Bueno, ya sabíamos que esa serpiente era una decepción pero... ¿Como te encuentras? - dijo Harry-.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Harry- dijo la pelirroja-. Realmente no me sorprendió y aunque aun me atrae, no me siento mal o triste por ello.

Ginny miro a Hermione, que platicaba con Ron. Cosa que le alivio pues no quería que Hermione dijera que había estado llorando.

.

Ginny abrazaba a Luna antes de separarse e ir con su familia.

-Gin, vivimos a una colina de distancia, nos veremos - dijo Luna-.

-Lo se, es solo que... Quería contarte muchas cosas, pero no hubo tiempo - dijo Ginny.

-Ya lo habrá, ahora, nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿esta bien? Debo ir con mi padre- dijo la rubia y se alejo en dirección contraria a la de Ginny.

La menor de los Weasley se reunió con su familia, corriendo directamente a los brazos de Fred y George.

-Ustedes dos, son leyenda en Hogwarts - les dijo.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Fred.

- Y tu eres hermana de las leyendas - dijo George.

-Ahora eres popular - dijeron ambos gemelos-.

-Ginny ya era bastante popular antes de su partida - dijo Ron-. El beneficio será mas para mi que para ella.

Los hermanos rieron, haciendo que las señora Weasley los mirara reprendiendolos.

-No encuentro la gracia, rompieron tantas reglas que ni con una carta del mismo Merlin serán recibidos de nuevo en el colegio - gruño la señora Weasley.

En voz lo suficientemente baja para que no los escuchara su madre, los gemelos hicieron señas a sus dos hermanos menores y les dijeron que, a fin de cuentas, no era algo que desearan.

Harry y Hermione esperaban en la salida de la estación. Harry esperaba a sus tíos (de mala gana) quienes sabia que llegarían tarde a por el, que aunque quisiera tomar un taxi no podía pues no llevaba ni dinero muggle, ni llaves para entrar a la casa de los Dursley. Hermione le hacia compañía a Harry junto a sus padres, que hablaban cordialmente con el chico de pelo azabache. Al llegar a su lado, Hermione presento nuevamente a los Weasley con sus padres, quienes recordaban al menos a los señores Weasley y a Ron, pues en su ultimo tiempo en casa era de quien Hermione hablaba mas.

-Y ella es Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron - dijo Hermione-.

-¡oh! Ella es quien te enseño a volar ¿cierto? Lo mencionaste en una carta - dijo la señora Granger. Ginny miro confusa a Hermione.

-Si, es ella - dijo la castaña.

-Entonces ella es... - comenzó el señor Granger, para ser interrumpido por su hija.

-Harry, tus tíos - dijo Hermione, apuntando al coche que se detenía frente a la estación y tocaba el claxon para que el moreno se apresurara.

-Bueno, al menos llegaron cuando aun hay luz de día - dijo Harry, comenzando a despedirse de todos.

-Nos vemos en unas semanas - dijo Ron-. Cuando quieras escapar de ellos, ya lo sabes compañero.

Harry sonrió ante la invitación y se dirigió al coche de sus tíos. Acomodo como pudo su baúl en la parte de atrás y subió al asiento trasero con su primo, despidiéndose de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Tu también estas invitada - dijo Ron mirando a Hermione-. ¡Claro! Si ustedes están de acuerdo -agrego nerviosamente, mirando a los padres de la castaña mientras sus orejas se tornaban carmesí. Hermione río y miro a sus padres, que se encontraban divertidos por la reacción del pelirrojo.

-Gracias Ron, te avisare -dijo Hermione despidiéndose finalmente de los Weasley.

Recibió un abrazo asfixiante de parte de la señora Weasley, un apretón de manos del señor Weasley, y otro intento de abrazo de parte de Ron. Los gemelos la abrazaron rápidamente entre ambos y revolvieron su cabello, como si de otra hermana menor se tratara, mas Hermione pudo ver en sus miradas un "lo sentimos mucho" sabiendo que se referían a Ginny. Y de Ginny recibió un abrazo, que aunque no la asfixio como el de su madre, se sentía como si la pelirroja no quisiera dejarla ir. Con la mirada Hermione le dijo a Ginny que todo estaría bien, y la pelirroja sonrió.

Los Weasley y los Granger tomaron caminos diferentes, Hermione decidida a seguir adelante no volvió a mirarlos y Ginny, por motivos que no comprendía realmente, no dejaba de mirar atrás cada 5 pasos, simplemente viendo alejarse a su castaña amiga... Y por alguna razón, pensar en Hermione como su amiga hacia que su corazón intentara salirse de su pecho; aun cuando no sentía mas que afecto en su interior para con ella.

.

**Ok, por hoy eso es todo. Espero que les guste, ya me adentrare un poco en lo que sera la madriguera y ya casi se termina esto creo, la verdad no estoy segura aun de como sera pero sera jaja.**

**Dejen sus reviews, yo agradezco muchisimo los favs y los follow pero en serio, dejen reviews D: El cap fue un tanto corto creo que en comparacion a los anteriores, pero no quise adelantarme mucho.**

**AngieNominis: ¿lloraste? Lo siento! No fue mi intencion u.u y no se como lo supiste pero si habra algo involucrando a Fleur haha a Krum no creo, pero lo pensare jajaja y eso de que solo entras por mi naaah, no creo ser la unica historia que sigas pero aun asi muchas gracias jaja**

**Saikohan: hey! Gracias por seguir por aca y ya se esta dando cuenta Ginny, digamos que su cuerpo se esta dando cuenta antes que ella misma. Creo que eso debi decirlo mas arriba espero que los demas se dignen a leer lo que les respondo jajaja saludos!**

**DrKpOtTeR: ¿tu tambien lloraste? Oh por Merlin! Lo siento! Que sentimentales somos las chicas ¿no? Y no se, supongo que yo tambien me identifique con Herms, yo haria lo mismo en una situacion asi. En fin... Jaja yo me senti triste al escribirlo, pero no te preocupes todo esta por mejorar ;)**

**TOMYVE: jaja lo siento por jugar con tu mente, pero realmente nunca quise que Pansy y Ginny tuvieran algo realmente. No se por que. Y la desicion de Hermione como decia, era lo mejor para ella porque seguir esperando por Ginny mientras ella va detras de alguien mas y tener que ayudarla como que duele. Por eso mejor decidio seguir adelante, el problema ahora es que ella avanza mientras que Ginny comienza a "mirar atras"... Triste... En fin, saludos! Espero te guste el cap.**

**Ale one chan: gracias por el review! Espero que no haya pasado mucho tiempo. A mi tampoco me gusta dejarlos esperar, pero a veces el capitulo no se deja desarrollar adecuadamente. Bien podria escribirlo tal cual me viene a la cabeza pero se perderian muchos o algunos detalles importantes (al menos para mi). Gracias por seguir esperando! Saludos!**

**Jhey vi, AngieNominis, Shaviguma, KORE25. Gracias por el fav, creo que son los ultimos que le dieron fav asi que gracias, si me olvido de alguien a quien no haya agradecido antes diganmelo n.n**


	22. No me tientes

Una semana habia pasado desde que Hermione y Harry arribaran a la madriguera. Harry habia llegado después de encontrarse con Dumbledore, encuentro en el que le dijo que durante el curso siguiente lo acompañaría en algunas "misiones". Aun quedaba bastante tiempo en vacaciones, en la madriguera se encontraban los Weasley, plus Fleur Delacour, campeona del torneo de los tres magos de Beauxbatons, que se quedaba una temporada en la madriguera antes de conseguir un lugar en Londres cerca de Gringgots, donde ahora trabajaba junto a Bill Weasley. Ademas que para Fleur y Bill era al menos por el momento conveniente ya que la pila de trabajo que tenían por terminar era bastante y tener que viajar el a Londres o ella a la madriguera cada día, seria perder valiosos minutos de trabajo.

Aunque, obviamente, la señora Weasley no los dejaba ir mas allá d horas de trabajo diarias.

(Nota: aquí, el menos por el momento, Bill y Fleur no son mas que compañeros de trabajo. Bill amablemente le ofreció a Fleur su casa para facilitar el trabajo y la estancia de la veela.)

Después de un dia de trabajo, Felur ayudaba a la señora Weasley con la cocina, preparando la cena para todos en la madriguera.

-No creí que Fleur seria de las que les gusta cocinar - dijo Hermione, sentada en la sala de los Weasley acompañada de Harry, Ron y Ginny.

-Pues parece que así es - dijo Ron, babeando por la veela-. Ayer ella hizo polvorones de postre, estuvieron deliciosos - dijo entre suspiros-.

-Lo sabemos, estuvimos aquí - dijo Ginny-. Y dejando de lado tu embobamiento, si, estuvieron ricos.

-Fred y George vendrán esta noche - dijo la señora Weasley, entrando a la sala para avisar a los cuatro alli instalados-. Tendremos que reacomodarlos chicos, Bill dormirá en el antiguo cuarto de Percy - dijo Molly, titubeando un poco al decir el nombre de aquel hijo suyo-. No me atrevo a dejarlo dormir con los gemelos, el es un buen chico y no lo merece - todos rieron-. Así que necesito que me ayuden a distribuirse, me apena pedirle a Fleur que comparta habitación con Bill.

-Puede compartir con nosotras - dijo Hermione, haciendo que Ginny la mirara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-. Podemos convertir el sofá de la habitación en otra cama o aparecer un catre, a mi no me importa.

-Oh no, Hermione, no podría pedirte algo así a ti - dijo la señora Weasley, perturbada-. En dado caso, podemos meter la cama de Ron a su cuarto y cada quien dormirá en una cama.

-¿Que? - salto Ron en seguida-. ¿Y yo donde duermo?

-En un catre - dijo la señora Weasley-. O ¿acaso pretendes que Fleur o Hermione lo hagan?

Ron no dijo nada, dando por perdida su cama. Molly regreso a la cocina con Fleur.

-Podemos convertir tu catre en una cama Ron, no te preocupes - dijo Hermione, mirando divertida a su amigo-.

-No se por qué tanto lío- dijo Ginny-, puedes dormir en mi cama Herms.  
El trio miro sorprendido a Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja y la castaña se ruborizaran.

Desde que Hermione había llegado a la madriguera, ella y Fleur habían pasado bastante tiempo juntas, aun cuando la joven francesa tenia muy poco de este. Ginny se sentía dejada de lado, y aunque aun no lo reconocía como tal, ese nudo en su garganta aparecía nada mas Hermione mencionaba el nombre de Fleur.

-No, estaré bien en el sofá o en la cama de Ron, aun así gracias Gin- respondió nerviosa la castaña.

-Tonterías Hermione - dijo Ginny-, dormirás conmigo, ademas no puedes hacer magia aun, el sofá es demasiado viejo y lo sabes, mama no le dará una cama a Ron y no es como si no hubiéramos compartido la cama antes.

El trio miró a Ginny, estupefactos.

-¿Como has sabido eso? - dijo Harry. Si bien al menos ellos sabían que Hermione y Ginny en ocasiones compartían la cama (en todo buen sentido), eso solo había sucedido cuando estaban juntas, cuando eran una pareja.

-¿No ha sido así?- pregunto Ginny, como si hubiera dicho algo erróneo-.

-No es que haya sido o no -dijo Ron, para sorpresa de el resto-. Es el cuando haya sido. Según tu Ginny, ¿cuando fue eso?

Los tres miraron a la pelirroja.

-No lo se... Yo... -dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione-. ¿Estas bien?

Hermione se puso de pie y salió de la casa.

-¿Estuvo mal lo que dije? - pregunto la pelirroja-. No es como si le estuviera diciendo que haríamos algo mas que dormir ¿verdad? - agrego, un poco alterada por el pensamiento.

-No es eso - dijo Harry casi en un susurro-. Es que...

-Ginny, no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas, no... No puedes proponer ese tipo de cosas sin pensarlas en situaciones normales - dijo Ron, apresurado-. Y con mucha menos razón en su situación actual.

-¿Cual situación Ron? Ella esta loca - dijo Ginny molesta, poniéndose de pie -. No se cual es su problema, si se supone que ya no me piensa de ese modo, que se resigno conmigo y que desde que llego solo hablamos cuando estamos los cuatro o cuando necesita algo. No veo porque lo que dije la molesto, solo tiene que seguir ignorándome en presencia de Fleur y listo, será como si durmiera sola en su cama - Ginny se levanto antes de que Harry o Ron, que la miraban boquiabiertos, pudieran decir algo y se marcho escaleras arriba.

.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hegmione? - dijo una voz acercándose a la castaña, que se encontraba en la yarda de los Weasley, recargada en la cerca del jardín lo suficientemente alejada de la casa. Por el modo en que su nombre había dicho, Hermione sabia exactamente quien era.

-Si, lo estoy Fleur, gracias por preguntar - dijo la castaña, mirando el sol bajar detrás de las colinas-. ¿Esta lista la cena?

-Si, pego aun no llegan Agthur ni los gemelos, y sabes que Molly no empezagá sin ellos - dijo Fleur-. Hay tiempo paga hablag si lo necesitas.

-Muchas gracias Fleur, pero ciertamente no hay de que hablar - dijo Hermione-. Solo me cuesta aun un poco de trabajo, pero ya tome mi decisión.

-Todo mundo decía como ega una pena lo que le paso a Ginevra hace un tiempo - dijo Fleur-. Sincegamente cuando Bill me conto que tu y ella egan pageja me sogprendi. E incluso me sentí triste pog Viktog, que sigue hablando de ti después de aquella vez que nos conocimos.

-Oh por Dios ¿el lo sabe? - pregunto Hermione, riendo al imaginar la expresión del búlgaro-.

-No lo se- dijo Fleur-. Yo no le dije nada pues no es asunto mio, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Solo me acogdé de el al sabeglo y me sentí mal.

Hermione y Fleur rieron ante el comentario de la francesa, y se quedaron en silencio; apoyadas en la cerca del jardín.

-Sabes, puedo pedigle a mi abuela que me diga si sabe algun modo de arreglag ese tipo de hechizos -dijo Fleur después de un rato, mirando el cielo ahora iluminado de tonos naranjas a rosados-. Si sabes cuales fuegon, mi abuela podgia sabeg, es una bguja muy talentosa.

-No es necesario Fleur - dijo Hermione-. Ya decidí no forzar nada. Si algún día ella vuelve a mi, espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Espero estar disponible para recibirla; aunque en realidad no es que muchas personas se fijen en mi ¿verdad? Pero ahora, en este presente, hay cosas mas importantes en el mundo mágico que mi lío emocional. A fin de cuentas, ya fuimos amigas antes, sé como es, así que no es tan difícil.

-Bueno, eso no es ciegto - dijo Fleur, captando la mirada de Hermione-. He de decigte que ademas de Viktog, algunos otros chicos de Durmstgang tenían su atención en ti - agrego, haciendo que Hermione comprendiera lo que "no era cierto" según Fleur-. Viktog fue el único que tuvo el valog de acegcagse a ti. Oh, y no se diga de vagios chicos de Beauxbatons y he de decig que también... Algunas chicas - termino Fleur, girando su rostro para mirar a Hermione-.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez deba mudarme a Bulgaria o a Francia para la posibilidad de estar con alguien - dijo Hermione, un poco ruborizada por lo que su acompañante le había dicho-.

-Estoy segura que aquí también habgá quien se encuentge atgaido pog ti Hegmione. Aunque supongo que pog mega estabilidad has descagtado a Gonald -dijo Fleur-.

-¿Que? ¿Ron? - dijo Hermione-. No, Ron y yo establecimos términos hace mucho, acordamos que solo podíamos ser amigos.

-Eso no significa que Gonald ya no sienta nada - dijo Fleur, al momento que se escuchaba a Molly llamarlas a entrar a la casa a cenar. Fleur se enderezo, y comenzó su camino al interior, haciendo señas a Hermione de que la siguiera. Hermione se enderezo también y avanzo detrás de Fleur, analizando la charla que había tenido con ella hacia un momento.

Apenas entrar, el señor Weasley y los gemelos aparecieron por la chimenea. Hermione miro el reloj de la pared y las manecillas de los tres se movieron de "viajando" a "en casa".

-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny querida baja a cenar, tu padre y tus hermanos están aquí! -grito la señora Weasley a las escaleras, para que un momento despues apareciera en ellas una, según lo que Hermione veía, muy pero muy enojada Ginny.

La cena, a pesar del mal humor de Ginny que ya todos habían notado, transcurrió sin problema. Al final de la cena, llego el postre.

-No, gracias - dijo Ginny, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la francesa que le ofrecía una rebanada de pie [aquí les escribe la autora: pie o pay?... Ustedes como lo escriben? Jaja] de crema de limon.

-Ginny, el postre lo hizo Fleur para todos nosotros, no seas maleducada y recíbelo - dijo la señora Weasley-.

-Oh, no te pgeocupes Molly, si Ginevra no tiene apetito paga postge es mejog no fogzagla -dijo Fleur, sonriendo a la pelirroja, acto que le molesto aun mas y Hermione no pudo pasar por alto el como la sangre se había agolpado en las orejas de Ginny.

-Yo me como su pedazo - dijo Ron-.

-Yo también quiero - dijo Harry-. Los postres de Fleur son muy buenos -agrego apenado, pues aunque había comido demasiado como siempre con los Weasley, en verdad le gustaban los postres de la rubia.

Fleur sonrió ante el comentario de Harry mientras ésta les pasaba a cada uno su pieza para después acercarse sonriente a Hermione y darle su porción. Las orejas de la pelirroja parecían a punto de sangrar, sus nudillos estaban pálidos y cuando pretendía levantarse de la mesa Hermione hablo.

-Ginny, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dijo la castaña, excusándose de la mesa, tomando su postre y dirigiéndose al jardín, seguida por varios metros por una pequeña furia Weasley.

Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron bajo un árbol, la mayor se sentó al pie del árbol y palpo el espacio a su lado para que la pelirroja se sentara. Y así lo hizo.  
-Bien - dijo Hermione-. Ahora, respira profundamente y dime qué es lo que pasa Gin. ¿Por que estas tan molesta?

-Por nada... - dijo Ginny-. ¿Eso es todo? -agrego intentando ponerse de pie, pero Hermione tomo su brazo, haciéndola quedarse.

-¿Que te pasa con Fleur, Gin? -dijo la castaña-. Y no evadas mi pregunta, que yo se que si hubieras podido hacerlo sin varita, le estarías haciendo un crucio o algo peor... ¿Que es lo que pasa? - agrego, tomando un poco del postre que tenia en sus manos y poniéndolo en su boca-. Vaya, esta delicioso. ¿Quieres probar?

-No- respondió Ginny al instante-. No quiero nada que haya hecho Fleur.  
-¿Por que estas enojada? ¿Es porque ofrecí que se quedara con nosotras? Trate ser amigable - dijo Hermione-.

Ginny permaneció en silencio, mirando a cualquier parte excepto a Hermione.

-Puedes quedarte en tu cama - dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie-. Que Fleur tome la mia. Te veo mañana.

Y así, la pelirroja se dirigió al interior de la casa. Hermione termino su porción de postre y regreso adentro, donde la señora Weasley la recibió con una taza de té y galletas. Sus amigos la miraron sonrientes y ella se acerco a ellos.

-¿Por que las sonrisas? -pregunto Hermione-.

-No sabemos- dijo Harry-. Algo tenia el postre.

-Si, tu eres la única que no se ve tan feliz como nosotros- dijo Ron-. Por cierto, lo que hayas hecho allá afuera funciono. Ginny se disculpo con Fleur y le dijo que podía dormir en su cama esta noche, que ella se iría a quedar con Luna.

-¿Que? - dijo Hermione, mientras Ginny aparecía en las escaleras con un pequeño bolso. La castaña supuso que llevaba ropa y sus artículos de baño o aseo.

-Bien Ginny, ya me he comunicado con Xenophilius - dijo el señor Weasley-. Te esperan al pie de la chimenea, habla fuerte y claro ¿esta bien?

-Sé usar la red flu papa- dijo Ginny divertida, mirando a Harry que rió divertido, recordando su primera vez en eso, supuso Hermione-. Bueno, buenas noches a todos, nos vemos mañana para el desayuno - dijo Ginny entrando a la chimenea-. Oh, mama, ¿puedo traer a Luna a desayunar mañana?

-Por supuesto hija- dijo la señora Weasley, pasando el contenedor de polvos flu a la pelirroja. Y así, Ginny desapareció entre llamas verdes.

Mas tarde, Hermione y Fleur preparaban sus camas para dormir. Fleur insistia en ayudar a Hermione en lo que sea que la castaña estuviera haciendo, cosa que a la misma le parecia bastante extraño.

-Y ¿te ha gustado el postge? -dijo Fleur-. Es una gueceta de mi madgre, lo que no se es si mi abuela se la ha enseñado.

-Ehmmm si, estuvo muy muy bueno -respondio Hermione-. Lo extraño es que Harry, Ron y me parece que tambien Fred y George actuaban extraños despues de comerlo.

-Y ¿tu no te sentiste extgaña? -pregunto Fleur-.

-No realmente... Fleur - dijo Hermione, mirando seriamente a la rubia frente a ella-. ¿Le has puesto algo?

Fleur sonrió divertida ante la pregunta de Hermione. -Pog supuesto que no -dijo-, pego te recuegdo que soy mitad veela Hegmione. Aun sin yo quereglo, las cosas que haga haran que las pegsonas se sientan de algun modo atgaidas a mi. Gonald y Haggy pog ejemplo, que son chicos libgues, se sintiegon felices con mi comida, lo mismo con los gemelos; mis caracteguisticas de veela tal vez se quedagon en el pie a tgaves de mi magia, no lo se. Ni siquiega yo se exactamente en que consiste, pego no es la primega vez que pasa -concluyo-.

-¿Por que me preguntaste si no habia sentido yo algo? -dijo Hermione-.

-Cuguiosidad... -dijo Fleur-. Y para palpag teggeno.

-¿Como dices? No entien... -Hermione no termino de hablar cuando al voltearse directo a Fleur, esta ya estaba demasiado cerca. La tomo del rostro y la beso, sin previo aviso. Despues de unos segundos la mitad veela se alejo mirando a Hermione que a pesar de estar extremadamente ruborizada habia unas cuantas lagrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

-Santo cielo, Hegmione lo siento -dijo Fleur preocupada al ver que la castaña estaba a punto de llorar-. Pog Meglin Hegmione lo siento, no llogues yo...

*slap*... El rostro de Fleur giro unos cuantos grados cuando la castaña le propino una bofetada; a lo que la rubia inmediatamente puso su mano sobre el area donde recibio el golpe.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Fleur -dijo Hermione, furiosa-. Lo siento por la bofetada, pero te la has ganado. No estoy para esas cosas y deberias saberlo, si planeabas actuar como una amiga y acercarte a mi cuando sabes que me siento vulnerable, no eres realmente una amiga. Alguien asi, se llama hipocrita y alguien hipocrita jamas podra ganarme.

-¿Es un reto? -dijo Fleur, sorprendiendo a Hermione por su buena pronunciacion en ese instante-. De ser asi, no me tientes Hegmione...

La rubia no dijo mas, con la mano en su mejilla se dio media vuelta y se metio entre las sabanas. A pesar de su enfado en ese momento, Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al entrar tambien entre las sabanas, dandole la espalda a su compañera de cuarto.

.

.

-Ya Ginny, tienes que calmarte –dijo Luna, acariciando la pelirroja cabellera de su amiga quien sollozaba recostada en su regazo-.

-Me estoy volviendo loca, Luna –dijo Ginny-. Te juro por la memoria de mis abuelos, que me estoy volviendo loca, pero loca de la mala manera.

-¿Hay una buena manera de volverse loco? –pregunta Luna, con su voz soñadora-.

-Sí, cuando tu locura te hace sentir bien –respondió Ginny-. Y yo no me siento bien... es frustrante, Luns... mis manos tiemblan, mi cuerpo comienza a arder como en fiebre y siento nudos aparecer en mi garganta, en mi estómago mientras mi cerebro simplemente piensa "oh, sí, es Herms, tu amiga, la chica que le gusta a tu hermano y nada más" pero físicamente pareciera que voy a explotar... No quiero seguir así, es estresante. Siento que de continuar de este modo, si mi mente y mi cuerpo no se pone de acuerdo pronto mi magia se volverá loca y haré explotar todo a mi alrededor... ¿Luna?

-¿Cuál crees tu que sea el hechizo mas poderoso de todos? –pregunto Luna, ignorando lo que Ginny habia dicho apenas-. Mi padre insiste en el Avada Kedavra, por eso de que mueres, pero Harry lo ha sobrevivido unas ¿Cuántas veces? Con un simple Expelliarmus... asi que tal vez sea ese ¿no crees?

-Ok... yo creo que depende del mago –respondio Ginny, dándose por vencida con su amiga-. Gracias por aceptarme aquí hoy, aunque posiblemente se repita cuando mis hermanos decidan dormir en casa.

-Esta bien –dijo Luna-. Es divertido, es como esas fiestas nocturnas de los muggles.

-Pijamadas... y no son solo de los muggles Luna.

-Oh, es que a mi nunca me han invitado –dijo la rubia-. ¿Tu me invitaras cuando organices alguna?

-Ay Luna... te quiero muchísimo amiga –dijo Ginny, resignada-. Y claro, seras la primera en mi lista. Mejor durmamos.

-Esta bien... sabes, deberíamos hacer una pronto con los chicos en tu casa, invitar a Fleur y hacerle bromas por la noche –dijo Luna-. O lo que se acostumbre.

-No me tientes... –dijo Ginny, que a pesar de no tener en claro lo que tenia en contra de la francesa, no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquella idea.

.

.

**Wow wow wow, a ver, ¿que paso ahi? Ni yo se, caray que cosas! De verdad que no se de donde rayos salio eso... Jajaja ah que cosas. Espero que les guste el cap, Hermione tal vez este avanzando demasiado rapido, pero si todo va segun lo planeado, no tardan en recuperar a Ginny. En fin.**

**Dejenme un review, se los ruegoa los nuevos follows! Jaja mas abajo los mencionare en agradecimiento ;)**

**Por cierto! Ginny ha explicado un poco como se siente, espero que lo hayan entendido. Realmente su cuerpo y su mente estan en canales distintos y eso frustra a la pelirroja, asi que no se enojen si no admite lo que siente, porque realmente aun no sabe que lo siente... No se si me entendieron pero bueno xD.**

**Thestral212: hey, un placer leer un review tuyo jaja muy largo y amm si, mejor tarde que nunca cierto? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, significa mucho para mi (como todos los demas) y bueno, aqui esta el nuevo ¿que opinas? Y si, diste en el clavo con Luna :) pero shhh no digas mas, que sea un secreto ok? Jaja espero que te guste el cap.**

**Ale one chan: gracias por tu review, espero que este sea lo suficientemente largo jajaja a mi tambien me emociona. Ojala te guste.**

**DrKpOtTeR: fue pequeño porque asi me salio D: lo siento. Pero creo que este ya esta a la altura verdad? Di que si! Jaja y si, no falta mucho para el final. Todo debe llegar a un final u.u en cuanto a Ron ¿de verdad lo preguntas? Es Ron! Jajaja espero que te guste el cap, gracias como siempre por tu review.**

**TOMYVE: Sip, Hermione la conoce bien, y como tu dices eso es amor jaja pero wow una sonrisa por el beso con Fleur? Mmmm... No se que hare ahora en verdad no se! Jaja espero que te guste el cap y si, esto ya casi acaba. Yo tambien quiero un final feliz. Jaja saludos!**

**LucyTheMarauder: Celos lo que se dice celos, pues si, pero confusos... Y si, lo has captado, el cuerpo de Ginny es el primero en reaccionar, mas adelante veremos por que :p espero que te guste el cap, deja tu review como siepmpre n.n saludos!**

**Lunatik682 - cachorro - MrViri10: muchas gracias por el follow espero que puedan dejar un review para saber que les parece ;) saludos!**

**Por ultimo, disculpen el formato, escribi esto en una tablet y la app de word no me da muchas opciones de formato. Aun asi. Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews los quierooo xD**


	23. Cerca del borde

Para Hermione era algo asi como un alivio, ya que esa mañana Fleur no estaba en la habitacion cuando ella desperto, suponiendo la castaña que se habia ido a trabajar con Bill, y aunque al despertar no estaba ahi, al bajar a desayunar la rubia se encontraba en el comedor junto a los gemelos, Bill y los señores Weasley. Molly la saludo y felicito por haber sido la primera en despertar. Fleur y Hermione no se miraban siquiera, a pesar del maquillaje la castaña pudo notar la mejilla enrojecida de la veela. Cinco minutos despues, Luna y Ginny aparecieron por la chimenea, saludaron y Ginny tomo comida para desayunar fuera con Luna.

Mas tarde, los hermanos Weasley y Harry (después de bajar a desayunar) organizaron un juego de quidditch, aunque Ron por alguna razón había decidido no participar y quedarse sentado al lado de Hermione.

-¡¿Que hizo que?!

-¡Shhh!... no hagas que me arrepienta de contarte esto –dijo Hermione a su acompañante-. Por cierto... ¿Por qué no estas jugando con ellos? Tienes en un armario una Nimbus prácticamente nueva Ron, es raro que estes aquí mirando.

-Si, lo se, pero no me siento muy bien usándola, sea como sea esa escoba sigue siendo de Ginny –dijo Ron-. Volviendo a Fleur... ¿en serio? ¿Cómo es que las chicas que me gustan terminan gustando de otras chicas? ¡vaya mi suerte!

-¡Ronald! –dijo Hermione, golpeando el hombro de su amigo.

-Estoy jugando Mione, tranquilízate –dijo el pelirrojo-. ¿Cómo te sentiste con respecto a eso? La golpeaste, si... ¿tan malo fue? –agrego, con una sonrisa burlona-.

-No voy a mentirte... se sintió bien –dijo Hermione-. Quiero pensar que es el hecho de sentir ese tipo de contacto... supongo que lo extraño mas de lo que creo...

-¿Solo el tipo de contacto? –dijo Ron-. De ser asi, yo también puedo ayudar.

-¡Ron! –bramo Hermione-. Dejate de juegos por favor.

-Ya, lo siento ¿esta bien? –dijo el pelirrojo, divertido por la expresión de Hermione-. Yo no se nada de esas cosas Mione y lo sabes, pero lo que te haga sentir mejor creo que es lo que debes hacer.

Ron se levanto y le ofrecio una mano a Hermione, ambos se acercaron al grupo que descendia de las escobas.

-¿Por qué no has venido Ronnie? –dijo Fred-.

-Te extrañamos hermanito –dijo George-.

-Incluso Luna subio con nosotros –dijeron ambos gemelos-.

-Oh, tal vez Ron quería hablar con Hermione –dijo Luna-. Por que eso hacían ¿cierto? Los vi a lo lejos.

-No me sentía bien –dijo Ron-. Tal vez he llegado al limite de mi estomago y todo lo que comi en el desayuno me ha hecho mal.

El resto de la mañana paso y los Weasley entraron a la casa.

-¿Ustedes no piensan ir a trabajar? -dijo Ginny una vez adentro, mirando a los gemelos. Era la primera vez en el día que Hermione la escuchaba hablar.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -dijo Fred.

-Eres tan cruel -dijo George.

-No habrá regalo de cumpleaños para ti -dijeron ambos, provocando risas entre los demás.

-Es broma Ginny -dijo Fred.

-Si, eres nuestra hermana favorita -dijo George.

-¡Hey! -dijo Ron-. Y yo... Ay, para que me molesto.

-Soy su única hermana -dijo Ginny, riendo por la reacción de su Ron.

Paso alrededor de una hora mas y los gemelos salieron rumbo a su trabajo.

-Hey Luna, ¿como estas pasando tus vacaciones? -dijo Hermione, entrando a la habitación-. ¿Donde esta Ginny?

-Hola Hermione, Ginny esta duchándose -dijo Luna, mirando los objetos en la habitación-. Y las paso bien, gracias por preguntar. La siguiente semana voy de excursión con mi padre a buscar al snorckack de cuerno arrugado en el bosque.

-Oh... Ok -dijo Hermione-. Y... ¿Que tal pasaron la noche? ¿Hablaron de algo?

-Claro, hablamos se muchas cosas. Ginny tardo un poco en conciliar el sueño pero creo que durmió bien -contesto Luna-. Hablamos sobre una pijamada,aunque ahora que lo pienso siento que es un poco infantil llamarla así.

-¿Por que no podía dormir? -dijo Hermione-.

-Oh, lo que pasa es que ella...

-¿En serio? -dijo alguien en la puerta-. Luna, ¿de verdad?

-Es que ella se enfermo del estomago con la cena y no dejaba de ir al baño -dijo Luna mirando a Hermione-. No te preocupes Ginny, no creo que Mione se burle de ti por eso -agrego, mirando a la castaña-.

Ginny miro amenazadora a Luna, haciendo que la rubia saliera de la habitación.

-Yo... Voy a salir así puedes cambiarte -dijo Hermione, al notar que Ginny llevaba encima su bata de baño y tenia el cabello mojado. Entonces alguien volvió a abrir la puerta.

-¿Hegmione? Caggiño, estoy en casa ¿podemos hablag? -dijo Fleur riendo, entrando a la habitación y dándose cuenta de la presencia de Ginny-. Oh, buenas tagdes Ginevga, lo siento. Luna me dijo que Hegmione estaba aquí, cgrei que estaba sola yo...

-No te preocupes Fleur, yo me cambio en el baño -dijo Ginny con la mirada al suelo. Tomo su ropa y salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

-Ginny... -dijo Hermione, pero la pelirroja no se detuvo, azotando la puerta al salir-. ¿Que demonios te pasa Fleur? No me llames cariño, no me llames nada -agrego Hermione-. Estas haciendo que las cosas para mi empeoren.

-¿Como puede empeorag algo que ya esta tegminado Hegmione? -dijo Fleur-. No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, simplemente quiero ayudagte a pasag mas amenamente tu luto gromantico. Se que no lo habías pensado, pego sé que no te soy indifeggente ni tu a mi -agregó-. Y aunque me hayas abofeteado, no puedes negag que lo de anoche te agrado, se que soy buena besando -y entonces se acerco a Hermione, mas esta vez lo hizo despacio, dandole a Hermione la oportunidad de alejarse...

.

.

.

-Me harás subir ¿verdad? -dijo el chico de lentes-. No voy a lograr que bajes de ahí ¿cierto?

-Dame una razón para bajar de aquí, Harry -dijo Ginny-.

-Que tal esta: abandonaste a tu mejor amiga con Ron -dijo Harry-. ¡Con Ron, Ginny!

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Estará bien, a Luna le agrada Ron -dijo Ginny-. A Luna le agrada todo el mundo... Menos los Slytherins, pero aun así nunca habla mal de nadie... Luna es Luna.

-Ginny...- dijo Harry-. De acuerdo, voy a subir.

Con extrema dificultad, el moreno trepo el árbol donde se encontraba la pequeña Weasley, sentándose en la misma rama que ella, recargado en el gran tronco de aquel enorme árbol.

-¿Que clase de árbol es este? -pregunto Harry-. Y ¿que tan alto estamos?

-Un roble, ha estado aquí desde antes que yo naciera -respondió Ginny-. Y estamos aproximadamente a cinco metros del suelo.

-¿En verdad? Parecen mas -dijo Harry, mirando a la pelirroja-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien que? -dijo Ginny, mirando las hojas del viejo árbol, pero Harry no dijo nada y solo la miraba, con esa expresión en sus ojos que decía "confía en mi, soy Harry Potter" a lo que Ginny sonrió cuando eso apareció en su cabeza-. Esta bien... Me vuelvo loca Harry, eso pasa...

Y así, Harry se enteró de la situación de Ginny.

-Creo que eso es algo bueno -dijo Harry-. Aunque tu mente no lo entiende, tus sentidos reconocen a Hermione.

-Creo que el loco eres tu -dijo Ginny-. ¿Como es posible que mis sentidos reconozcan algo sin que mi cerebro se de cuenta?

-Tal vez si se de cuenta, pero tu consciente, si Ginny tu consciente, no tu subconsciente... Tu consciente reprime el sentimiento porque de algún modo crees que sentirte atraída por Hermione no esta bien -dijo Harry-. Cosa que me sorprende ya que sentirte atraída por Parkinson si lo esta según tu...

-Nunca van a dejar que me olvide de eso ¿cierto? -pregunto Ginny-.

-Jamas- dijo Harry-. Entonces, yo concluyo en que aunque no lo sepas bien, según tu mente tú no quieres estar con Hermione pero tampoco te gusta la idea de que este con alguien mas...

-Claro que no es eso Harry... Solo... No tengo idea...

-Ok, voy a hacer algo y tu vas a decirme lo primero que se te venga a la mente ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Harry-.

-¿Que harás? -pregunto Ginny-.

-Solo... Me dirás lo que haya aparecido en tu mente cuando lo haga ¿de acuerdo? -dijo él-. Oh y por favor, esto es solo para ayudarte Ginny, así que no lo veamos como nada mas ¿de acuerdo?

-Okey, eso me hace pensar que...

Entonces los labios de Harry se posaron sobre los de Ginny, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un instante, casi cayendo de la rama donde se encontraba. No fue un beso pasional, ni romántico pero aun así, solo apareció una cosa en la mente de Ginny al recibirlo. En el momento que el pelinegro se alejo de ella, la mano de la pelirroja automáticamente se estrello contra la mejilla de Harry.

-¡Lo siento! -dijo Ginny, después del golpe-.

-...¡Auch! -gimió Harry-. Por Merlin, ¿de donde has sacado tanta fuerza? Te quiero de golpeadora el próximo año en el equipo -dijo él, frotando su mejilla y conteniendo las lagrimas que habían aparecido por el dolor-. ¿No estas molesta?

-¿Que? No... Es decir, me aclaraste que era para ayudarme pero aun no se como me ayuda -dijo Ginny-. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, quiero conservar mis muelas -dijo el pelinegro-, ¿y bien?

-Hermione... -contesto ella, sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo y sin pedir una pregunta mas clara. La castaña, por alguna razón, había sido lo único en la mente de Ginny al recibir aquel beso de Harry, y un nudo en el pecho al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola arriba! -dijo una voz soñadora desde el suelo-. Harry, tu mejilla esta roja...

-Así es Luna, lo esta -dijo Harry mirando a la rubia-. Y créeme que ademas de eso, duele.

-Oh, ¿te ha mordido algo? ¿Puedo ver? -dijo Luna, emocionada ante la idea-.

-No, ha sido un golpe -dijo Harry, provocando decepción en la rubia-. Vamos a bajar, danos un poco de espacio Luna.

Bajaron del viejo roble, Harry se dirigió al interior en busca de Ron para jugar ajedrez mágico dejando a ambas chicas.

-¿Como estas? -dijo Luna-. ¿Por que saliste tan deprisa de la casa?

-Por nada -dijo Ginny-, no importa. ¿Sabes donde esta Hermione?

-Sigue en la habitación pero...

-Fleur sigue ahí ¿cierto? -dijo Ginny-. No te preocupes Luna, solo necesito hablar algo con Hermione y lo haré con o sin Fleur en la habitación.

-¿De que quieres hablar con ella? -pregunto una curiosa Luna-.

-Le pediré que me hable de todo.

-Tengo una mejor idea -dijo Luna, tomando el bolso que llevaba consigo.

-¿Por que no sueltas ese bolso nunca? Lo tienes contigo desde que subimos al tren al final del curso -dijo Ginny, mirando el curioso bolso de su amiga-.

-Por que contiene cosas importantes -dijo la rubia, sacando dos trozos de pergamino arrugados y maltratados; una pluma bastante elegante a la vista de Ginny y un libro, no, era un diario; diario que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente. No por las iniciales H.G. en el, sino porque era el mismo diario en que había leído la despedida de Hermione a sus sentimientos.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? -pregunto Ginny-.

-Se supone que debía deshacerme de ello -dijo Luna-, pero no pude. Toma, no lo he abierto pero supongo que aquí viene todo lo que vivieron al menos a partir de las vacaciones de navidad.

-Eso es privado, Luna -dijo Ginny, rehusandose a tomar el diario y los pergaminos-.

-Hermione quería deshacerse de esto -dijo Luna-, ademas también es sobre ti, así que eso lo hace menos privado ¿no crees?

-Aun así... Antes de leerlo le preguntare si esta de acuerdo -dijo Ginny, tomando el diario y los pergaminos, y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

-¡No corras! -dijo Luna, recibiendo una sonrisa de Ginny que estaba a varios metros delante de ella-. Mas vale que no sigan ahí, Hermione o... O no se que pueda pasar -dijo Luna, para si misma.

.

.

.

[Nota: no me gusta mucho los points of view porque suelo hacerlos muy confusos, pero este es necesario]

LUNA's POV

Desde que llegamos a la madriguera, Ginny se ha mantenido alejada de Hermione. No me imagino por lo que debe estar pasando, pero debe ser difícil.

Desayunamos, jugamos quidditch con los gemelos y Harry (o algo así, ya que no soy muy buena en ello); pero Hermione y Ron se quedaron sentados, hablando quien sabe de que. Y entonces, me di cuenta que Ginny los miraba de vez en cuando, pero parecía no molestarle en absoluto, incluso sonrió cuando vio a su hermano y a Herms reír por algún comentario. Así que al parecer el problema seria cualquier persona que represente alejar a Hermione de ella ¿o algo así?...

Mas tarde, Ginny se duchaba, yo estaba curioseando en la habitación. Incluso se me ocurrió que seria buena idea infiltrar el diario de Hermione entre las cosas de Gin, así lo encuentra por si misma y... Y entonces entro Hermione y me pregunto sobre mis vacaciones. Me entristece un poco mirarla, su rostro se ve un poco apagado, y sus ojos no brillan tanto como antes. Considero contarle lo que le pasa a Ginny cuando me pregunta sobre lo que hayamos hablado la noche anterior, pero Ginny aparece en la habitacion. Ivento algo y salgo de ahi.

Escaleras abajo, Fleur y Bill aparecen por la chimenea. Bill me saluda y sacude mi cabello mientras se dirige a la cocina. Fleur me da las buenas tardes.

-Luna, ¿sabes donde se encuentra Hegmione? -me pregunta. Considero no decirle, por alguna razon ella no me agrada del todo, pero mi educacion no me permite mentirle.

-Esta arriba -le digo-. Esta en la habitación con Ginny, hablando-agrego, al ver como sube apresurada las escaleras. Unos minutos despues, estoy con Harry y Ron en la sala. Ginny ha bajado deprisa, con su cabello humedo y expresion triste enojada en su rostro.

-Ginny... -le llamo, pero me ignora.

-Yo voy - dice Harry, saliendo tras de ella. Me quedo con Ron.

-¿Que le pasa? -dice él.

-No lo se... Estaba arriba con Hermione, y despues subio... -me detengo a pensar, me levanto y subo rumbo a la habitacion.

-¿Quien o que subio? -escucho preguntar a Ron, pero ya estoy demasiado lejos y conociendolo, no vendra a preguntar.

Entonces, me detengo cuando escucho a Fleur hablar...

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, simplemente quiero ayudagte a pasag mas amenamente tu luto gromantico. Se que no lo habías pensado, pego sé que no te soy indifeggente ni tu a mi -dice Fleur, o eso creo, porque hasta donde sé Hermione no habla asi... Concéntrate Luna!-. Y aunque me hayas abofeteado, no puedes negag que lo de anoche te agrado, se que soy buena besando -besando... Besando... No... Fleur y Hermione se besaron! Hermione me va a escuchar!

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Fleur y Hermione besándose... Parece desesperado de parte de Hermione, no me molesto en mirar a Fleur. Aclaro mi garganta y Hermione me mira, asustada, con lagrimas en los ojos. Fleur se gira y me mira.

-Luna, querida, estamos ocupadas -dice en una muy buena pronunciación-. Si pudiegas dejarnos solas, por favor -agrega, tomando de la cintura a Hermione, quien parece en shock, pues no se aleja pero tampoco se acerca a Feur. Estoy decepcionada...

-Avanzas rápido -es lo único que sale de mi boca hacia Hermione cuando salgo, azotando la puerta. Bajo las escaleras y salgo al jardín. Espero unos minutos antes de acercarme al enorme roble donde están Ginny y Harry. Cuando al fin bajan, Ginny parece mas tranquila, incluso hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Me pregunta por Hermione y no puedo evitar pensar en mentirle, pero yo nunca le he mentido a nadie y no podría empezar con Ginny.

-Le pediré que me hable de todo- dice ella. Si no fuera por lo que vi, me habría parecido grandiosa la idea de que se esta interesando en saber.

-Tengo una mejor idea -le digo. Saco el diario de Hermione y los pergaminos, ofreciéndoselos y explicándole que debería leerlos, que podrían ayudarle y que a fin de cuentas es sobre ella también lo escrito ahí. Pero ella insiste en hablar con Hermione.

-¡No corras! -le digo cuando me lleva cierta distancia-... Mas vale que no sigan ahí Hermione o... O no se que pueda pasar... -digo para mi misma... Mi misma y yo estamos preocupadas. Si Ginny las ve, en el estado que se encuentra su magia, su mente y sus emociones, podría pasar... No se que podría pasar...

Entiendo que Hermione quiera seguir, que se sintió abandonada pero ¿en casa de Ginny? Y odio que ésta no me deje decirle a Herms sobre sus reacciones... Si no fuera tan terca, tal vez seria mas fácil, tal vez si Hermione lo supiera pensaría en algo para ayudar a Ginny... Tengo que hablar con Herms, y pronto...

.

.

.

**CORREGIDO EL FORMATO!**

**OK GENTE, PEOPLE, MUGGLES, MAGOS, BRUJAS, SQUIBS, ELFOS, GIGANTES, TROLLS Y DEMAS SERES QUE LEEN ESTO. LE DOY OTROS DE TRES A CINCO CAPITULOS ASI QUE ES MOMENTO DE QUE ME DIGAN QUE ESPERAN. NO SE CREAN, YA TENGO UN FINAL PERO QUIERO SABER SI USTEDES ESTAN CERCA DE LO QUE HAY EN MI CABEZA JAJA.**

**SAIKOHAN: No se que contestar a tu review jaja me alegra que te haya gustado. Ojala este cap te guste tambien.**

**OMG: Si, la beso! Pero digamos aqui que, Fleur no tiene intencion de nada serio. Hermione tal vez necesite un escape, y Fleur... No se, en mi mente Fleur esta experimentando o algo asi. No lo se.**

**KLA: A Fleur le atrae Hermione, pero gustarle como para algo serio, no. Como dije mas arriba, creo que esta experimentando. Y Hermione sonrio no tanto por las palabras de Fleur, sino por que le gusto la sensacion de volver a besar a alguien. Supongo que extrañaba ese tipo de contacto sin saberlo o admitirlo. Y digo supongo porque ni yo se.**

**DRKPOTTER: Si, sonrio! Descarada! Jajaja ok no, es dificil pensar como todos esos personajes, asi que espero no haber arruinado tus expectativas con el cap de hoy.**

**TOMYVE: No te preocupes, Fleur no va a sufrir para nada. Creo yo que lasq ue mas tienen que perder aca son Hermione y Ginny. Espero sea de tu agrado el cap.**

**LUCYTHEMARAUDER: Espero que ya hayas aclarado tus pensamientos sobre la sonrisa, por ahi arriba creo que lo explique. Espero te guste el cap.**

**THESTRAL212: A mi tambien me gusta el Fleur/Mione, pero tal vez me enfoque en ello en otra ocasion. Espero que te guste el cap, y espero tu review :) no se que mas decir.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME HASTA ACA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP Y ESPERO VOLVER A CONTAR CON SUS COMENTARIOS. LOS QUIERO, EN SERIO! JAJA HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	24. ¿Cómo Desistir?

"_No importa cuanto lo piense, siempre llego a la conclusión de que no importa el tiempo, no dejaré de sentir todo eso por Ginny. Tal vez sea demasiado cursi decir algo así, no lo sé; tal vez sea el hecho de que es la primer pareja que tengo, tampoco lo sé. Sólo sé que Ginevra Weasley hasta ahora me ha robado completamente el corazón, y quiero pensar y hasta donde sé, yo he robado el suyo. ¿Cuánto durará esto? Tanto como ambas queramos, tanto como lo permitamos._

_Es tan irreal. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque así parece. ¿Alguna vez te has conectado con una persona, al grado de no necesitar más que una mirada para saber lo que ésta piensa? y no me refiero a una mirada dirigida a ti precisamente. Bastando con que ella o tu miren un objeto, a una persona, un lugar, un lo que sea y saber exactamente qué hacer. Así es lo mío con Ginny... No, lo nuestro; porque sé y estoy segura que no soy solo yo quien siente todo eso y lo estoy, porque esa Weasley me lo ha demostrado."_

El diario de Hermione permanecía abierto en la página donde aquello estaba escrito. Luna y Ginny se encontraban en el viejo roble, sentadas en aquella enorme rama, en silencio. La pelirroja había leído aquella página cientos de veces, o al menos eso le parecía, y ésta vez lo había hecho en voz alta, junto a Luna.

A pesar de considerarlo ellas un diario, las páginas escritas no tenían ninguna fecha en ellas. La única que contenía una, era la primera y solo escribía:

"_25 de diciembre de 1995_

_Te amo Ginny Weasley..._

_Hermione."_

De ahí en adelante, ninguna de las páginas estaba fechada. Luna miraba distraídamente las estrías en la rama, pero estaba realmente atenta a lo que sea que Ginny hiciera después de haber leído aquello.

-¿Cómo puede alguien olvidarse de algo así? –dijo al fin Ginny, con un tono de frustración. – ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de eso? Si de verdad lo sentí, como ella lo dice ahí, ¿Cómo fue posible olvidarlo?

-Fue posible gracias a dos hechizos conjurados por dos idiotas –dijo Luna, tapando su boca después de pronunciar la última palabra. – Es decir... tú sabes a que me refiero.

-¿Por qué? Esto parece un cuento de hadas –dijo Ginny, tomando el diario y releyendo rápidamente las últimas líneas en la página. –Ni siquiera sé cuándo fue todo esto. Suena como si hubiese sido hace siglos, Luna. Como si después de tantos siglos de verdad haya sido posible olvidarlo pero de algún modo me hace sentir...

-¿Nostalgia? –dijo la rubia, mirando los ojos de su amiga. –Sabes Gin, nunca creí que llegaría el día en que tus ojos se vieran así –dijo Luna, mirando los ojos de la pelirroja con tristeza. –Se miran vacíos ¿sabes?

-¿Vacíos? –pregunto Ginny.

-Sí, vacíos. Creí que era mi imaginación, pero no –contestó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño mientras permanecía mirando los orbes celestes de su amiga. –Sé que decirte esto no va a ayudarte Gin, pero antes de que todo este enredo sucediera, tus ojos brillaban. No importa que hicieras, donde estuvieras, con quien estuvieras o si estabas enojada, triste, estresada u otras cosas. Siempre estaba ese brillo que los hacia claros. Ahora se ven apagados, de un tono azul grisáceo.

-Tienes razón, eso no me ayudó en nada... –dijo tristemente la otra joven, cerrando el diario y metiéndolo en la bolsa de Luna. –Luna ¿me das un momento por favor?

-Claro... –respondió ella, dejando el bolso, dando un abrazo fugaz a la pelirroja y bajando cuidadosamente del árbol. Estando en el suelo, Luna miró hacia arriba en un intento de distinguir a Ginny y pudo ver a su amiga recargada en el tronco del roble sobre aquella rama, sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su rostro entre sus manos. La rubia sintió la necesidad de subir y volver a abrazarla, pero sabía que en ese momento Ginny quería estar sola y digerir las cosas.

.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación, mirando por la ventana un enorme roble. Aquel que sabía se había convertido en el fuerte de Ginny y Luna, quienes siempre escapaban a éste en algún momento del día, cuando se hubieran librado de los pocos deberes que la señora Weasley les delegara. Habían pasado tres días desde que Luna había visto a Hermione con Fleur. Era mitad de semana, y la castaña sabía que para la siguiente semana Luna no estaría con Ginny, pues se iría de excursión con su padre. Después de Luna, Ginny había aparecido en la habitación.

_-Mione ¿podemos hablar? –dijo la pelirroja al entrar, descubriendo en la habitación a Hermione recostada en las piernas de Fleur en el viejo sofá. La francesa acicalando los rulos de la castaña, quien disfrutaba del contacto con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto Hermione escucho la voz de Ginny, se incorporó y la miró, aunque sabía que ésta había visto la escena en su esplendor._

–_Lo siento, no quería interrumpir –dijo la pelirroja. –Toqué dos veces._

–_Está bien, no interrumpes nada –dijo Hermione, sintiendo el su cuerpo más pesado que el plomo. – ¿qué pasa? _

_-De hecho si integgumpe un poco –dijo Fleur, en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta para que Ginny escuchara, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Hermione._

_-Fleur ¿nos permites? –dijo la castaña._

_-No –dijo Ginny. –Está bien Herms, le preguntaré a... a Bill. Es solo una duda sobre... algo que hablé con Luna. Seguro él sabrá. Con permiso._

_Ginny salió de la habitación, escondiendo detrás de sí el diario de Hermione. Ésta mirando furiosa a su acompañante._

_-No me migges así Hegmione –dijo Fleur-, tu y yo sabemos que estabas bastante a gusto._

_-¿Sabes qué? Si, lo estaba –dijo la castaña-. Pero no te eleves, Fleur. Si estaba a gusto, es porque estaba pensando en alguien más, no porque realmente disfrute de tu compañía o tu tacto. Eres algo así como un placebo para mí._

_-Está bien –dijo Fleur, restándole importancia al crudo comentario de Hermione-. Tampoco es como si yo quisiega algo seguio. Pog eso me gusta la situación Hegmione, pogque ni tu ni yo estamos en plan de vivir felices pog siempre. Pego una cosa si te digo, si sigues pensando en Ginevgra, nunca vas a superagla. Ella al menos paguecio no dagle impogtancia al asunto –termino Fleur, levantándose del sofá y diciéndole a Hermione que ayudaría a la señora Weasley con la cena._

Durante los dos días siguientes, la castaña había intentado acercarse a Ginny y preguntarle qué era lo que necesitaba cuando entró a la habitación. Ciertamente, estaba consiente que desde que había llegado a la madriguera no había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, a pesar de haber decidido ser su amiga, no se comportaba ni lo mas mínimo como una para con Ginny. Pero la pelirroja le decía que no importaba, que no era nada y salía acompañada de Luna, quien siempre antes de salir de la habitación en que se encontraran, le daba a Hermione una mirada llena de decepción. O eso le parecía a ella.

Apenas salió de su ensimismamiento, Hermione distinguió la figura de Luna alejándose del enorme roble. Esperando a ver la silueta de Ginny detrás de ella, Hermione pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad para ir a buscar a la pequeña Weasley. Iba de camino a la puerta cuando Fleur la detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

-¿A dónde tan de pgrisa cariño? –dijo la francesa, tomando de la cintura a Hermione.

-Fleur, no. Ya hablamos de esto –dijo Hermione-. No puedes llamarme así y no puedes tratarme así. Lo que hagamos no es ni debe ser sabido por nadie más que tú y yo.

-Y Luna y Ginny –agregó la rubia, dejando en claro para Hermione que las otras dos las habían visto en lo suyo de cierto modo-. Y a quien tú y ellas decidan contagles.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Fleur, la miro con el ceño fruncido y siguió su camino

Apenas llegar al pie del árbol, pensó en llamar a Ginny antes de subir o que ésta bajara, pero pensó que si le alertaba de su presencia, la pelirroja bajaría deprisa y saldría huyendo.

-"Al menos si subo, le bloquearé el camino de bajada"- pensó Hermione. No era la primera vez que trepaba a un árbol, ya que en otra ocasión en Hogwarts, Ginny le había convencido de hacerlo, así que la castaña tenía al menos la suficiente experiencia para no caer.

Al llegar a la rama donde se encontraba la pelirroja, se dio cuenta que ésta estaba recargada en el tronco del árbol, con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y su rostro enterrado en ellos. Por lo que Hermione no podría subir a menos que la menor se moviera. Pero Ginny estaba o dormida, o muy sumergida en sus pensamientos pues no había notado su presencia.

Hermione optó por tocar el brazo de Ginny cuidadosamente, para no hacerla caer en caso de que estuviera durmiendo y la despertara, pero apenas la rozó cuando la pelirroja habló.

-Luna, te adoro, pero de verdad necesito estar sola ahora –dijo Ginny, sin levantar la mirada.

-Y yo en verdad necesito ser Luna, para que digas que me adoras –dijo Hermione, provocando que la pelirroja levantara la vista inmediatamente, ante lo cual la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Hermione desapareciera de inmediato. Ante ella, se encontraba una Ginny de rostro pálido, ojos rojos y mejillas empapadas. – Santo cielo, Ginny ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo la castaña, sintiendo su corazón partirse al ver tal imagen. La pequeña Weasley se limpió el rostro con la manga de su suéter e intento buscar un modo de esquivar a Hermione y huir de ahí. –Ni se te ocurra Ginny, el único modo en el que puedes huir en este momento es pasando sobre de mí y haciéndome caer y créeme que si es necesario será el único modo en que lo hagas porque no pienso moverme así que hazte a un lado y dame espacio.

Ginny desvió la mirada y se recorrió sobre la enorme rama, permitiendo que Hermione subiera y se sentara a su lado.

-Ginny, mírame –dijo la castaña, acomodándose al lado de la pelirroja, sin éxito alguno. –Ginevra Molly Weasley, mírame –ordenó esta vez Hermione, a lo que Ginny giro bruscamente su rostro y dirigiendo una mirada molesta a la castaña. –Ya sé que odias que te llame por tu nombre completo, pero solo así ibas a mirarme. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me has evitado desde hace días, intento hablar contigo y Luna te aleja de mí, como si lo tuvieran acordado ¿dime qué pasa?

-¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para mí? –dijo Ginny, desviando su mirada nuevamente-. No me pasa nada Hermione, al menos nada que sea o pueda ser de tu interés.

-Me interesa, y me importa Ginny, soy tu amiga –dijo la castaña.

-¿Lo eres? –acuso la menor, sin mirarla.

-Está bien, admito que he estado un poco alejada de ti Gin, pero aquí estoy ahora... háblame -dijo Hermione, acariciando el antebrazo de la pelirroja.

Cuando Ginny miro a Hermione, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con distintas emociones en ellos. Frustración, tristeza, enojo, miedo. Apenas la castaña separo los labios para decir algo, Ginny se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar, dejando salir de su boca un llanto como el de un niño pequeño. El corazón de Hermione se rompió un poco más (si es que eso era aún posible) y abrazó fuertemente a la menor, acariciando su cabello, tratando de calmarla y susurrando palabras dulces a su oído.

-Shhh... Tranquila... yo estoy contigo –repetía la castaña, recordando fugazmente el incidente en el que el señor Weasley había sido atacado y la pelirroja había tenido un episodio similar. –Ginny, tienes que calmarte... no sé qué hacer si no me dices lo que pasa.

Unos minutos después, Ginny había dejado de llorar, pero seguía aferrada a Hermione, sin levantar la vista.

-¿Un sickle por tus pensamientos? –dijo Hermione, colocando un mechón de cabello cobrizo detrás de la oreja de Ginny. –O pueden ser dos.

Ginny se incorporó, aun sin mirar a Hermione.

-¿Por qué estas con Fleur? –pregunto sin más.

-¿Realmente quieres saber? –dijo Hermione sin rodeos, recibiendo una simple afirmación de cabeza de Ginny. -¿Vas a aceptar cualquier respuesta que te dé?

-No puedo decirte que si a eso –dijo Ginny.

-Está bien... realmente no estoy con Fleur, al menos no en un sentido romántico –comenzó a explicar Hermione. –No es mi pareja, simplemente es... un placebo –continuó, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho antes a la francesa.

-¿Placebo? –pregunto Ginny.

-Aja... veras... en medicina, un placebo es aquella sustancia que se les da a algunos pacientes. En realidad es más fácil definirlo como un engaño –dijo Hermione. –Verás... no es que Fleur me haga sentir bien en sí. Es la sensación. Sentir un beso, sentir una caricia, una muestra de afecto. Ese tipo de cosas que tú hacías. Cuando tengo uno de esos... momentos, con Fleur no es en realidad con ella.

-No te entiendo –dijo Ginny.

-Ella es mi placebo Ginny –continuo Hermione-. Ella me da esa sustancia, esa agua salina que me hace pensar que eres tú. Ella es la que está conmigo físicamente, pero en mi mente eres tú. Antes de terminar el año escolar decidí deshacerme de estos sentimientos, pero ciertamente no pude y no estoy segura de sí podre. Y aunque parezca egoísta y retorcido, con Fleur se siente bien porque... porque yo te pienso a ti. Te metiste en mi Ginevra, y aunque no fue culpa tuya haber olvidado nada, me dueles.

-Creí que habías decidido desistir de mí –dijo Ginny. –Que lo habías hecho y que por eso estabas con Fleur.

-Ojala pudiera –dijo Hermione. –Parece extraño, tener a otra persona cuando yo estoy pensando en ti. En cada beso soy traicionada por mi alma y vuelvo a pensar en ti. ¿Cómo desistir? Si el corazón decide y yo no... Me duele tanto tu veneno...

-Lo siento... –dijo Ginny, sin saber que más agregar. –Aunque eso estuvo muy cursi... Tengo algo tuyo.

-¿No podías solo aceptar mis palabras? –pregunto Hermione, riendo por la respuesta de Ginny. – ¿Qué cosa mía tienes?

-Sí, pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a molestarte –agrego Ginny.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? –dijo Hermione, confundida.

Ginny tomó el bolso de Luna, introdujo su mano y sacó el diario que había en él. Se lo entrego a Hermione y mantuvo la mirada gacha.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –dijo Hermione, mirando el cuaderno en sus manos. –Le pedí a Luna que... Luna –dedujo al fin la castaña. – ¿Has leído lo que dice aquí?

Ginny asintió.

-¿Luna ha leído lo que hay aquí? –pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

-No –negó Ginny-. Ella no ha leído nada pero... hoy escuchó cuando leí una de las paginas... por favor no te molestes.

Hermione suspiro.

-Tranquila Ginny, no estoy molesta –dijo Hermione-. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Hace un tiempo, algo me pasa Hermione –dijo Ginny, quien decidió que era tiempo de decirle a la castaña sobre sus contrariedades-. En el colegio te escuche hablar con Pansy, y decirle que me amabas tanto que me ayudarías a estar con ella. Desde ese día, por alguna razón mientras pensaba en acercarme a ella, tú aparecías en mi cabeza. Cuando al fin "salí" con Parkinson, y pasó lo de la rubia Slytherin, no me sentí del todo mal. Si me sentí mal, pero no mortalmente –agregó, riendo-. Esa misma noche, tú y yo hablamos, y cuando tú te fuiste a dormir, yo... leí tu diario. Creí que eran apuntes de clases o algo así, pero me encontré con aquella... carta de despedida, o algo así –Ginny miro a Hermione, esperando algún comentario de su parte. Comentario que no llego, así que la menor siguió hablando-. Una vez terminé de leerla, sentí que algo en mí se rompía. No me sentí triste, mas sin embargo mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

-Eso paso... –dijo Hermione-.

-El día antes de terminar el curso –dijo Ginny-. Cuando te diste cuenta en el gran comedor esa mañana. Y en la estación, cuando nos fuimos todos, no podía dejar de volver la mirada cada cuanto, pero tú nunca volteaste –continuo Ginny-. Supuse que realmente habías avanzado.

-Créeme que me fue bastante difícil no voltear –dijo Hermione-. Incluso mis padres se dieron cuenta que algo me pasaba. Antes de que todo esto pasara, les había escrito diciéndoles que había algo muy importante que quería decirles –agrego la castaña-. Pero para aquel día, ya no había nada que contar.

-Lo siento –dijo Ginny-. Y después, cuando tú y Harry llegaron aquí, creaste casi inmediatamente una amistad con Fleur. Ahora entiendo el afán de ella por estar contigo en cada posibilidad –agrego la pelirroja-. Y, en resumen, según Luna y Harry, mis sentimientos están desconectados con mi cabeza, porque a pesar de que mi cuerpo parece enfurecerse, encelarse, entristecerse y demás con respecto a ti, mi mente me sigue diciendo que no hay razón. Que no siento más que afecto y amistad por ti.

-Entiendo –dijo Hermione-.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto Ginny-.

-No, en realidad no... –respondió Hermione, robándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja-. No sé qué decirte Gin... ojalá pudiera ayudarte. Ojala pudiera ayudarme.

-Estamos jodi... muy mal ¿no? –dijo Ginny, corrigiendo sus palabras-. Mejor bajemos Herms... además, seguramente tu placebo te estará buscando antes y después de la cena.

-¿estás bien? –Pregunto Hermione-.

-¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso? –Contesto Ginny-.

-Cierto... pregunta equivocada... lo siento –dijo Hermione, mirando a Ginny a los ojos-. Extraño aquel brillo que había en tus ojos... te extraño.

Ginny y Hermione se miraban a los ojos, la segunda derramó una lágrima, la cual Ginny secó con su mano. La mayor sonrió ante el contacto de Ginny. Sin poder no querer evitarlo, Hermione tomó a Ginny por el rostro, dispuesta a besarla. Sus labios estaban a medio centímetro de distancia cuando la pelirroja se apartó bruscamente de la otra.

-¡No!... yo... lo siento Hermione yo... no está bien, yo... –balbuceaba Ginny. –Lo siento –termino, desviando la mirada de la castaña. –bajemos por favor...

-¿Algún día vas a regresar? –preguntó Hermione, sin mirar a Ginny. Ésta no respondió, así Hermione se puso en marcha para descender. De camino al interior de la casa, Ginny entrelazó su brazo con Hermione y continuó en silencio. Para la castaña, aquel no era más que una acción para personas que no van más allá de una amistad.

-¿Sabes qué hará Fleur de postre esta noche? –Preguntó Ginny-.

-No tengo idea –contestó Hermione-. Pero como siempre, será algo con mucha azúcar, es lo único de lo que puedo estar segura.

-¿Hermione? –Susurro Ginny-.

-¿dime? –Contestó Hermione-.

-No sigas con ella –dijo la menor, soltando el brazo de la castaña y apresurando su camino a la casa para una vez dentro, colgarse del brazo de Luna, que sonreía enormemente en el arco de la entrada al ver a las dos, Ginny y Hermione, caminar juntas.

.

.

.

**OK, HOY NO VOY A RESPONDER COMO TAL LOS REVIEWS, PERO SI AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE A ****TOMYVE, ale one chan, AngieNominis y DrKpOtTeR ****POR SOMO SIEMPRE, DEJAR SU COMENTARIO.**

**SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS MÁS, TAL VEZ TRES (SI ES QUE ALGUNO SE ALARGA DEMASIADO) ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABERME SEGUIDO HASTA AQUÍ. NO CREI REALMENTE QUE LLEGARIA A TENER MAS DE UNO O DOS SEGUIDORES O ALGO ASI, PERO WOW MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y PUES ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP DE HOY.**

**AL FIN, Ginny Y Hermione HAN TENIDO UNA PLATICA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PROFUNDA PARA TRATAR DE ENTENDERSE. NINGUNA SABE QUE VA A PASAR.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ME HACEN MUCHISIMO MUY FELIZ Y ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES AGRADE. HASTA EL PROXIMO.**


End file.
